Killing is A Crime so Loving Isn't
by Santiva Potter
Summary: ON HOLD. Follow Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny as they try and survive the world that Voldemort has created and watch as more try to stand against him.
1. Harry's Birthday Bash

Killing is Crime so Loving isn't

Summary: BACK ON :) Follow Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny as they try and survive the world that Voldemort has created and watch as more try to stand against him.

* * *

Chapter 1 Harry's Birthday Bash

_I could have killed Harry. I mean it. I could have killed him. That little idiot decided it would be alright to invite, Ron's ex-girlfriend to his birthday bash. How could he? He knows that I can't stand her, and he thinks it's funny. Absolutely hilarious. Just because me and Ron aren't on speaking terms doesn't mean he can pull this! The dolt, I outta have his neck for this. And he told me to act nice, he better be lucky it's his birthday. I could murder him right now, the stupid git. AND after all of this torture he asks me to serve PUNCH! _

Harry grinned at the anger looking Hermione serving the punch glasses to everyone. He was doing his absolute best not to laugh. He hadn't asked Hermione to do the punch, he told her to. It was an amazing feeling watching all of this happen. He felt so bad. Inviting Lavender would have been his best choice; it had pissed Hermione off to the greatest extent. He could remember the day like yesterday, because it was.

_Ron had just walked away from another one of his and Hermione's fights. "Mione why can't the two of you just get along! It's not the difficult," snapped Harry. "For you it's not Harry. And it's not your fault so stay the hell out of it!" yelled Hermione. Turning away originally frustrated a smiled creped across his face. "Alright but be nice to the guest tomorrow, Mione. Especially Lav-Lav," said Harry. _

The look on Hermione's face that day was priceless. It had originally been Ginny's idea for Lavender to come. So if anything went wrong all faults go to Gin.

Still Harry was excited; he'd never done anything like this. Just as he went to talk to Ron, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones came in running yelling, "HERMIONE AND LAVENDER ARE FIGHTING!" Surely enough Hermione and Lavender were indeed rolling on the ground, fighting. Even though most found this quiet entertaining, Harry knew he was going to be in hell tomorrow. His eyes scanned for Ron. There was a smile on his face as he went to break it up. He looked for Ginny as well who was laughing a bit too hard, but she had been known for being the laughing box this summer. I saw Mione get the last punch as Ron pulled her off Lavender. The angry brunette followed the redhead into the house, but Harry did catch a glance of Hermione. She didn't look happy with him but satisfied with herself. But Harry didn't blame her. In fact he didn't need a birthday present from Hermione. Front row tickets to Hermione betting the hell out of Lavender was good enough.

* * *

Plz, review! 


	2. Mione's Threesome Part I

Ch 2 Mione's Threesome Part I

"Gin I'm telling you, it wan't my fault," Hermione snapped at Ginny while they were setting the table for Harry's gifts. "Alright, so whose fault is to blame," said GInny, knowning the answer. But instead of naming the person, Hermione told Ginny what happened.

_Hermione stood at the punch table thinking of the best ways to kill Harry, when Miss. Lavender Brown interrupted her. "Hermione, is that you?" said Lavender. Hermione put on her best fake smile and repiled, "Of course silly, who else would it be?" Both girls laughed but you could feel the tension and anger in their vains. "Hermione, alst year we acted like idiots. We should fight; Espically over something that is obviously mine," said Lavender. "Excuse me," said Hermione sharply, her voice up a pitch or two. "You heard. Pretty soon the Won-Won and Lav-Lav ship will be sailing, leaving poor lonely bookworm Hermione in the dust. So, for your own proctection, back off," snapped LAvender. "That's got to be your weakest threat yet Lavender," growled Hermione. "Yet it seemed to shake you," said Lavender walking outside. It didn't take long for Hermione to give Lavender a peice of her mind. _

Ginny burst out laughing. "Awh, Mione c'mon. It's Harry's birthday and to him this is payback for the fights you and Ron have been having. But I promise, tomorrow will coner and kill him. But for tonight, endure the pain, look foward to the revenge and stay FAR AWAY from Lavender," said Ginny, ushering Hermione out of the kitchen and into the living room where the party was.

When the door bell rung. Ron turned to Harry saying, "I hope you don't mind, that I invited a couple of my friends," he said. "Nawh, as long as there some beautiful girls with them," joked Harry. "Harry, I wouldn't be Ronald Billus Weasley if there weren't," said Ron laughing as he answered the door. At the door was a seventeen year old male with three other ladies. The one to the left had long dark blood red hair and sea greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing a headband that said Stevie, so he guessed that was her name. The girl on the right of the boy was black with short curly black hair and dark luminous eyes, that were so dark that if you starred at them long enough you could see your relfecltion.The boy was tall and had sort of wild yet tammed dark brown hair. His eyes were a cold blue yet he was wearing a smile that made every girl's heart melt. The girl to the far right was the only one who seemed, well crazy. She had chocolate brown eyes and dirty blond hair. Her smile seemed to light up the whole room, nothing could bring her down. The dirty blond was the first to leave the group and headed for the punch table. Harry just hoped another girl wasn't going home with a black eye.

Hermione served a glaass of punch to the unknown girl and was curious on who she was. So she striked a converesation. "Wow that a lovely necklace, who gave that to you," said Hermione. It was no lie. The necklace looked old yet important. It was all silver with a large V overlapping a C. In the middle was a rare blue diamond. "Oh, my friend got it for my birthday a couple of days ago, Ron Weasley," said the girl. Hermione felt a sting of jealousy. "The name is Celine VanCaser and you are?" asked Celine. "Hermione Granger," gritted Hermione. "Really? I've heaerd so much about you. And for the record I don't like Ron," said Celine. "Real- I mean what makes you say that?" asked Hermione. "You're obvioulsy crazy about him. Anyway he's more like an older brother," said Celine. "Do you know who Lavender is?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, that roach ex-girlfriend of his?" answered Celine. _So she and Ron are just friends and she doesn't like Lavender. Oh this could get good. Real Good. "_Well can you do me a favor," asked Hermione grinning. "I'm listening," said Celine who was too grinning.


	3. Mione's Threesome Part II

Mione's Threesome Part II

While Hermione and Celine were talking, Ron was introducing Harry to Stevie Cage, David Burns and CJ Kaspers. The five of them were having a heated discussion about Quidditch when they were interrupted by Hermione and Celine who asking Ron to join them on the couch.

Shrugging, Ron went to join the ladies and as if on cue, the girls started cooing and admiring him. They started toughing his face, arms and abs while giving him teasing little kisses. Not that Ron found this disturbing, but he'd never saw Hermione this alive and sexy. He was used to seeing this in Celine although it never attracted him but seeing Hermione like this was different, and different was a good thing. Laughing Ron sat back and relax and turned to give a a thumbs up.

Harry like most people who knew Hermione was looking eye-wide, mouth-open and laughing hard. But all of this ceased at the presence of Lavender Brown.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" screeched Lavender. "That question could be appointed to you as well, since you need to stay away from our boyfriend," said Celine. "OUR! I share Ron with no one!" snapped Lavender. "Not you! Why would I want to share anything with you? I was talking about Hermione," said Celine. "WHAT!" yelled Lavender. "Lav-Lav you're acting like you've never heard of a threesome," said Hermione in a girlish giggly voice. "C'mon Lavender why do you think I was so pissed last year? Ron and I were fighting, Celine wasn't around. There was nothing better to do," said Hermione." You don't even have time for a threesome, especially when you and Ron are arguing," said Lavender her voice breaking. "Then you can only image how much fun we have making up," said Hermione slyly. "I still don't believe you," said Lavender on verge of tears. "Then believe this," said Hermione leaning towards Celine and French kissing her. Everyone in the room seemed to inhale. But it didn't stop there. After breaking off with Celine, she grabbed Ron's face and kissed him, hard. Lavender, who was now in tears, seemed to have had enough. "Well Lav-Lav, it looks like you've met a crossroad in the ocean. Either you can back off and leave or you can leave with a black eye," snapped Hermione. Lavender and Hermione seemed to stare at each other for ages before Lavender headed for the door. "This isn't the end Granger. Just a stupid small victory for you," she said. "Yet it seemed to shake you," said Hermione smirking. "C'mon Praviti we're leaving," said Lavender exiting through the front door. Praviti left with Lavender wearing a slight grin.

When Lavender was out of sight, everyone exhaled with laughter. Hermione could never remember laughing so hard in her life. "Mione I bet you don't even regret what you did," said Ron in her ear. "Do you expect me to?" responded Hermione still giggling.


	4. No Harry

No

Hermione was sitting on the couch crying. You would think she was crying because of last night, but she wasn't. No she in tears because of Ronald Weasley. The stupid, idiotic cute redhead who invaded her dreams every night. She felt like Tonks, had when Remus denied her. _But he isn't now. Maybe there's still hope. _ After Lavender had left Hermione and Ron had a long talk. They both agreed to stop fighting. Last night had used to be unforgettable and wonderful, now it brought her so much pain and confusion.

_Ron starred at Hermione is eyes begging to kiss her. His smile was mischievous and attractive. His vibe was sending her a very positive feeling, as if saying **good god I'm glad you're sitting this close to me.** But most of all his hands were on her back, making little circles. The tension was rising and she liked it. "R-ron, I-I I was wondering if maybe-"but she was cut off by his soft lips touching hers. For a minute she seemed lost but then she reacted by opening her mouth to him. He leaned her back onto the bed they were sitting on. His arms found it's way around her small frame and she realized she loved his touch but most importantly she wanted him, bad. "Ron," she groaned. But suddenly she stopped. "Mione I can't do this, you're drunk," he said and left. Hermione sat up. She most certainly was not drunk. Maybe he was nervous. **Relax, talk to him in the morning.** She had thought. But know she wished she hadn't._

The next day she had spoken to Ron but he was in a rush, "Listen Hermione I'd love to talk about this really, but I can't. Last night was a mistake. I enjoyed it and I-"but he stopped. "And you what?" asked Hermione. "Nothing I gotta go. Keep an eye on Harry for me while I'm gone alright," said Ron as he walked out the door. Harry was outside she knew he'd corner him. She pressed her ear to the door and could hear them arguing. "Ron! How can you do that to her? She really has it bad for you"said Harry.

"Harry I know! Listen to me, If I could I would, but I can't," said Ron.

"Ron don't be stubborn. You're acting like Remus! And look how happy he is now!" said Harry.

Ron paused for a minute seeming to think it through then said. "Isn't that how you're treating Ginny?" said Ron.

That shut Harry up. After awhile Harry finally spoke. "Ron please what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," he said. You had to be stupid if you thought he was telling the truth.

"Then why not? Please just talk to her, mate. The two of you need to be together," pleaded Harry.

"No. Harry. Don't tell me advice you don't follow. No," said Ron and with a loud crack he was gone.


	5. Castler's Idea

Castler's Idea

Ron leaned against a pole, frustrated. He wanted Hermione more than anything. But she was so out of reach. Now there was no possibility of a relationship. Remus was lucky, he wasn't.

Walking down the streets he entered a alley and at the end it said VAMPIRA in big thick grey letters. Yawning, he opened the gates and went inside. The neighborhood was more like a city. It seemed to be grey but at the same time busy. He entered a dress shop for women looking for his date. Inside he found David against a wall while Stevie was trying on a dark green dress. She was asking his opinion on the dress but he didn't seem to hear him.

"Hey Ron. How's your friends?" asked David looking at him.

"Well Mione and I got somewhere but you know somewhere equals to no where. Harry's pissed at me so by the time Ginny finds out they're going to start a band against me," said Ron.

"It could be worse," said CJ who had just entered the room with a beautiful yellow dress. "Too bright?" she asked Ron. But he wasn't listening, he was thinking of Castler's proposal.

"Ron, seriously, you should think about dating Hermione. You're not going to be in school, free time, a beautiful girl," said David.

"Castler and his demands," snapped Ron, frustrated.

David nodded understandingly. He was thankful that he didn't have to do it. But he felt bad for Ron. He'd liked Hermione so much more than he'd like Stevie. Ron let out a big sigh. Stevie and CJ kept asking them about different dresses, but neither of the boys seemed to pay attention, until the girls caught them at the act. "So David which one?" asked Stevie.

"Which what?"

"Which dress you idiot," snapped Stevie getting mad.

"Uh….."

"See you weren't paying attention,"

"Neither was Ron!" said David in his defense. He was going down then he was taking Ron with him.

"Ron which dress. Black or yellow?" asked CJ.

Ron smiled. "Well although yellow looks marvelous on yo, black, it brings out the mystery inside. So go for the black. And Stevie the green brings out your eyes but the red dress say 'David if you don't find an empty room….', "The room overflowed with laughter.

Later that night in the main hall, of the main center a ball took place. Ron went with CJ. The minute he got in Castler spotted him.

"Let's dance," he told CJ. CJ smiled and nodded.

As they danced Castler interrupted them. "You don't mind do you, Cajayla," said Castler.

"It's CJ, Martin you know that," said CJ walking off. Castler was an old and aged man. His grey hair covered his majestic blue eyes and his smile was very dangerous.

"So Ron, what do you think?" asked Castler.

"I don't want to do it," said Ron shortly.

"Ronald the girl will not last," said Castler.

"Then I will die with her," said Ron, his temper growing short.

"Don't be stupid Ronald," said Castler.

"I'm not. I'm being a Weasley. You can't stop me from being me Castler. I don't want to do it," snapped Ron.

"Don't doesn't mean won't. If you do I'll leave you alone," said Castler simply.

"I have to get her pregnant! You want me to get-" he dropped his voice "some slut pregnant!" he hissed outraged.

"Yes Ronald I do. And you know very well that I won't stop bugging you about," he said walking off. Ron sighed knowing somehow someway, he was going to end up, do this.


	6. The Beginning of Her Problems

Note: This is sappy little chapter is part of an old plot that this story used to follow an old plot and has nothing to do with the new one. Its not nessecarry to read!

* * *

The Beginning of Her Problems

Praviti and Lavender sat in a casual muggle resturant for lunch. Praviti who hadn't stopped seeing her friend since Harry's party, had been asked by her beloved boyfriend Dean, to talk to Lavender. Every night, Lavender would have a girl's talk. Not that she minded talking with her friend but every night, was a bit much and it was pissing Dean off. _"Kick her out!" he snapped one night when Praviti had came back after speaking with Lavender. __"You do it! She's my friend and I care about her," snapped Praviti in her friend's denfense. "Seamus is my friend and you don't see him every night crrying about some damn girl!" said Dean. Praviti sighed. "Dean please, let me handle this," she said quietly. "I am. But I will kick her out if things get out of hand. Just remind her how old she was, please!" said Dean. Praviti frowned but agreed with her boyfriend. _

That's why she was here. To find a way to help her get over Ron. She'd recently seen Dr. Crane a sciologist. Hopefully she'd help her. Lavender took it worse than Praviti could have imagined. She cried so hard, the other guest looked at her as if she caused some crime to Lavender. But that all stopped when she met Dr. Crane's husband. He was a tall, had brown unruly hair and sparkling green eyes. And he was looking. But in Lavender's words, "He's cute but he's no Ron,". Well if one thing was for sure, Dr. Crane really didn't like Lavender. Hearing her crap about Ron was one thing, but hitting on her husband at the same time was another. Last time she'd heard the Crane's were thinking about a divorce. Now Dr. Crane was going to sue Lavender, but Praviti had planned a meeting with her tomorrow. The days had been long but Lavender defaintly improved. Almost.

Praviti and Dean were snogging in their private master bedwhen Lavender came in their room and cried, "Praviti, Craig just left to go home and I' having thoughts about Won-Won!"

* * *

Sorry it was so short. Just thought you should know praviti's pain. I hope Chapter 5 wasn't too confusing. It was just giving hints on what Ron was hiding. The next chapter is going to be about Bill and Fluer's wedding and Hermione's 'private' pool party. I'll try and get that one up ASAP. Thanx so much for the reviews and keep reviewing, plz! 


	7. Synthia VanDevliger

Chapter 7 : Synthia VanDevilger

Ron had thought that his luck couldn't get any worse. He'd had a hell of a day trying to get Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry and his mum off his back about Hermione, Castler wouldn't leave him alone and to top it off, he'd lost his temper with Jason Frank. Naturally that didn't end well.

But on this day he hda to run into his ex-girlfriend( and he was very aware about her and Hermoine's fued about him) at his favorite coffee shop. After ordering he looked for an empty chair but lavender had already spotted him. "Ron! Ron over here!" she shouted in the very quiet shop. _Well at least she's not calling me Won-Won,_ he thought as he walked toward her table by the window his ears burning.

The two talked for a good bit of time and even ended up walking along a path that was in the near by forest. "Ron, how come we can't-" lavender started but Ron put up his hand.

"I-I can't. I can't date you or Hermione. I just can't," said Ron

"But, why. It'd be so much eaiser to get rid of the pain if I understood why," said Lavender.

It shocked Ron, Lavender being serious. He knew the girl wasn't stupid. But she really did project the pharse'dumb blond'.

'I just-" but he stopped when he heard the fainst noise and could smell the faintest smell. Her smell. The smell of a woman, in particular his so called 'mate'.

"Hey Lavender, you mention about Hermione having a pool party," he said. Lavender nodded. "How about we talk later and I'll take you to the party,"

Lavender gave a true smile. Different from the others he'd recieved, a smile that showed that she was really happy.

The Granger household one very famous rule. Sainty. In other words the words party, at, and Granger were NEVER in the smae sentence. So when it got around to Hermione's friends that she was throwing a party, everyone heard of it.

Every guest naturally brought a swimsuit and snuck in a beer( firewishky if you were Seamus). Of course by the time, Lavender and Ron arrived, Seamus had spiked the punch and most people were drunk or on their way to being drunk. But Hermione had indeed prepared by putting an extra flask of untouched punch and a large flask of hangover revivers.

Hermione was quiet surpised to see both Lavender and Ron at her door, but what really startled her was that they were together. "So you throw a party and not invite me! How could!" said Ron pretending to be offended.

Hermione smiled. "I didn't expect you. Seriously. Ron I thought you would have headed back to the Burrow, tired because I know you've been working hard and Lavender I reallly didn't expect you-"

But Ron cut her off saying, "Everyone needs some fun," then dropped his voice so only Hermione could hear "Even you're enemies. So be nice,"

"When did you start getting so smart? I thought that was my job," asked Hermione playfully, letting Ron and Lavender in.

"Well I learned from the best," said Ron.

"Awh why thank you. You are so kind when you want to be," said Hermione grinning.

"No I was talking about Mum," said Ron, giving her his famous lopsided grin. Hermione playfully hit him as the went to the back of the house where the pool and the party was.

About twenty minutes into Ron and Lavender's arrival, the doorbell to the Granger household rang and Ginny went to answer it. When she opended the door she saw a teenage girl, looking not nearly a day over seventeen stading there with a pleasant smile.

"Um, is this the Granger household. I'm looking for a Ronald Weasley," said the girl. Ginny frowned not reconizing the girl.

"Oh, I'm Synthia VanDevilger. Iwork with you brother," she said noticing the young girl's frown.

_Wow, Ron really must be meeting a lot of females, that or his job is female populated thought Ginny. _

"Um, yeah. C'mon in. Everyone's in the back," said Ginny leading the girl into the house.

"Hey Ron a Synthia VanDevilger is here. Why do you bring so many girl?" asked his sister annoyed as Synthia came around to the pool.

Ron silently groaned. The was noothing wrong with Synthia on the outside. The girl was beautiful. Stunning actually. Her long curly black hair went down to the head of her back, her eyes were a crystal blue and her figure would have every male drooling for hours. When he first met her he had to admit the girl had the looks. But tha was what bothered him about her. She was beautiful and she knew and took it to her advantage. She was much worse than Lavender.

"Ron, I saw you near that trail but I guess you didn't see me. Anyway, I heard of the pool party and decided to drop in if you don't mind," said Synthia looking at Hermione.

Had Hermione spoke her mind she would have kicked her out, but she gave the casual shrug. "Thanks. So Ron how are you?" she asked. He smiled, shook his head and patted on the seat beside her, offering a seat. Instead, she sat on Ron's lap.

"Syn, get off. I'm really tired," complained Ron.

"Fine, will you swim with me?" asked Synthia.

"No," he said with ease.

"Please,"

"No,"

"Ronni please, I'll go easy on you tonight,"

"Let me repeat myself. Hell no,"

"I'll leave you alone,"

Ron thought for a minute before answering, "You're just as bad as Castler", getting up.

"I know. It wonderful isn't," she said as Ron rolled his eyes on the way to the pool.

"Mione, you wanna come in," Ron asked Hermione, who was talking with Ginny at the punch table. Hermione shrugged and joined Ron and Synthia.

"That punch table must be contagious for ya, eh," said Ron laughing as the cold water came in contact with his warm skin.

"Mmm, 'specially since Seamus spiked the punch," said Hermione sarcastlitly.

"Ron c'mon!" said Synthia who was already half way into the water.

"Hold on a minute," said Ron before chasing after Syn.

He caught up with her easily then disappeard into the water, only to scare Hermione a few minutes later. Ron's laughter which was very contagious, stopped as he looked deep into her eyes, his lips becoming closer with each second. Three...Two..One..only a half an inch away..."Ron, you're pager just went off,"interrupted Synthia.

Moaning, he looked at his pager to see it flashing red. Annoyed, he jumped out of the water and told Syn to wait a minute. Synthia, on the other hand, slid right back into the pool next to Hermoine. "So, you and Ron went to school together?" said Syn. "Yeah," said Hermione. "Cool," said Synthia. "So Lavender," said Synthia getting the blond girl's attention. "Do you seriously think you have a chance with Ron," asked Synthia. Hermione was quiet startled with Synthia's questioning, it seemed like a personal, yet obvious question.

"Yes," said Lavender uneasily.

"Hun, let me tell you something, you'd have a better chance with Ron if Harry and Ginny were snogging right now," said Syn who was smiling and Lavender's pale face.

"Excuse me?" said Lavender. "Simple, Ron would be jeaulos that he didn't have anyone to kiss, so he'd kiss you. Which would get someone very angry and well you might just end up with another black eye," said Synthia still grinning. Lavender was as still as a rock. ROn broke the silence shouting, "SYNTHIA! Let's go, NOW!"

Still smiling, Synthia got up and left with Ron. When the two of them where gone, Susan Bones finally said what everyone was thinking, "I don't like her. There's something really strange about her, espically, with Ron," Hermione silently agreed. She was MUCH worse than Lavender, and one Lavender was already one too many.


	8. Badges of Truth

Ch. 8 Badges

The next couople of months, was rather tense. Ron was working, fighting, and coming in at absurd hours more often and Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally made a plan about the horxcues. During Bill and Fluer's party, Ron, Hermione and Harry would sneak out and pack their things and leave that very same night for Godric's Hollow. They had only told one person of their plans and that was Ginny, who was acting as their secret keeper.

But even through Ron and his moods, Hermione had managed in her spare time (when she wasn'y nagging Ron) to cast a spell on Godric's Hollow. It was a spell that kept the hollow secret from anyone. It was the same charm used on Peter except, Hermione added an additional spell. This spell made the house only sentive to Hermione, Harry and Ron, letting no one else in the house.

As the days went by Hermione had to admit she wasn't excatly excitied to start this work. She was rather nervous about it all. Hogwarts had been a place where she was always on top. But now she was moving out of her comfort zone and it scared her.

One hot day in mid-August, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat discussing Godric's Hollow when they were intruppted by three owls. The birds dropped three different letters. And on the back there was a seal that read H. Harry knew of only one seal with and h; Hogwarts.

Shrugging he opened and read his letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts has indeed been reopened. With much more security than any other school in the magical cummionity. I strongly suggest that you would please pack your things and come and join us at Hogwarts, where I,Minvera McGonagall will serve as Headmaster. Your school supplies is included.I wish you the best of luck on your travels Mr. Potter and I hope your duties will change your mind from going elsewhere than Hogwarts._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Minvera McGonagall_

Harry reread the letter twice, wondering what duties she was speaking of, but that all became clear when he shook out everything in this envovolpe and found the Quidditch captin badge. Well if Proffesor McGonagall can do anything, it sure is bribery thought Harry, looking at the badge. "Well some things are worth giving up, eh?" said Harry turning to his friends.

He had expected a another Prefects badge but it sort of startled him when he saw Hermione and Ron holding Head Girl and Head Boy badges. But then it made sense. He was happy for them, whoat better beingto aruge while serving Hogwarts, than Ron and Hermione. But then he saw the looks in their faces. Hermione he'd known for a long time had wanted the Head Girlbadge and truly there was no one better for it. She had perfect grades, great respect for mostly everyone and was a teacher's pet. Her eyes looked as though she'd one some grand prize, but to her it probably was. But Ron was a different story. He could see clearly that he was very surpised in getting the badge, but yet he was happy. Then Harry remembered what Ron had saw in the Mirror of Erised, _"I'm Head Boy...and Quidditch Captin too!"._ He hadn't gotten the Quidditch captin badge but he had the Head Boy badge, just like Bill; Mrs. Weasley would be so proud.

Harry felt so much guilt overwhelming him. "Yeah you're right," said Ron after a while "Some things are just worth giving up,"

"Ron, how can you say that. You've always wanted to be Head Boy, ever since we were eleven," said Harry.

"Harry, we don't get everything we want," said Ron.

"Yes but this is something in yourreach. Its right there Ron, all you have to do is reach out and grab it. And Hermione I know you want that badge more than anything," aruged Harry.

"Don't say that Harry. We were here for you," said Ron

"Listen-"

"No, you listen," snapped Hermione cutting him off. "Ron's right. No badge, not even a Head Girl badge isn't nearly as important to me as you are. This is rubbish," said Hermione throwing her badge into the fire. Ron followed her actions, before walking off saying, "We're staying, wether you like it or not,"

Harry watched the fire as it burned the badges. _They really aren't going to leave going to leave me alone then. Some things in the world are worth losing, my Ron and Hermione are not,_ thought Harry as he threw his badge into the fire and left it to burn.


	9. Wedding Secrets

Ch 9 Wedding Secrets

Ron was lounging on one of the chairs in Bill's dressing room laughing at how nervous he was.

"D-do I l-look alright. I mean she's a Veela, she'll e-expect a-alot w-won't she?" he studdered.

"How the hell are we supposed to know, you date her!" yelled Ron, laughing.

"Okay, Bill relax. Fluer will love you no matter what. You're lucky, alright, none of us get a wedding night like that," said Charlie smiling, trying to cheer up his older brother.

"D-do you think, I'll be g-good in b-"

"Oh God Shut up," yelled Fred covering his ears as all of the other boys complained. Harry looked like he could be very sick.

"Bill you've got to relax. You'll be just fine. I promise," said George.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's just I'm getting married. She's marrying me even though I'm a-"

"Will you shut he hell up already! Damn Bill you're marrying a veela for merlin sakes, what the hell are you worried about! She LOVES you. Suck it up or Shut up!" hollered Ron.

The room went a dead quiet. Ron had gotten in his moods before but never with Bill. He'd done it with everybody else, but not Bill. Well at least everyone but Remus, some how he'd get Ron to shut up, and fast.

"You listen here. Your still my little brother, and you will not-"

"There isn't time for do's and don'ts William, if you haven't noticed people are dying every damn day, you're just lucky enough to be married, other are trying have funerals!" Ron yelled back.

That set Bill off. " WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, I AM VERY AWARE THAT PEOPLE ARE DYING EVERYDAY. AND I'M THANKFUL TO GOD THAT I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE. BUT YOU, RONALD BILLUIS WEASLEY WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, NOT NOW NOT EVER. YOU WILL GIVE ME REPECT. AND WHAT ABOUT HERMIONE, EH? WHAT ABOUT HER TRUE LOVE, OR HAVEN'T NOTICED, SHE LOVES **YOU**! NOT HARRY, NOT KRUM, NOT McLAGGEN, YOUR SORRY ASS AND THE WAY YOU'RE REPAYING HER SURE IS LOVING!" roared Bill. His eyes slightly shrunk in size and his eye color went a cold blue.

The Weasley temper is something a very dangerous point. Espically when you have two Weasley boys go at it, and one is a potential werewolf. "YOU KNOW WHAT, WILLIAM! IF YOU WANT TO STICK YOUR ASS IN MY BUSINESS BE MY GUEST! I CAN'T DO THE THINGS YOU CAN WITH HERMIONE. I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER, AND I'M SO DAMN JEALOUS THAT YOU CAN, SO FOR MERLIN SAKES JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Ron roared back, tears rolling down his eyes. He'd seen Ron cry before but not like this. Never like this. He was actually bawling, he was bending over and bawling, and none of the other brothes seemed to know what to do. Then it clicked to Harry that even though, Ron had so many other brothers, even though in the past he'd talk so greatly about them is that all they'd really do if they weren't playing quidittuch was leave Ron out and later get mad at him for telling mum. Even though Ginny was there, some things you really can't tell your younger sister. _He really must have been alone when I wasn't there. And he'd taken up with my mood swings, wow I've never seen this part of him,_ Harry thought.

Feeling guilty, he moved closer to his friend. "Ron, you alright," he said, trying to help him up. Ron nodded just as a windwirl of brown bushy hair came swirling in. "We could hear you in Berlin! What is the matter with-" but instantly stopped when she saw Ron. His eyes were red. "Ron are you alright?" asked Hermione softly. "I'm fine. I just need to got to the men's room for a minute," said Ron exiting. Once Ron left, Hermione went off.

The wedding had been truly beautiful. Ron and Bill apologized but you could tell Bill's words stung. The only time that night he had smiled was when the Weasley brothers (excluding Percy) and including Harry had taken a group picture and Fred had cast a spell that cause Harry's hair to grow a bright red, and when he and Hermione were dancing. Watching, it looked like a fairy tell, like Beauty and the Beast. Ron and Harry naturally stuffed their faces with cake, and Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend, got a snap shot.

Things got a bit akward when the weasley brothers were finished saying things about Bill and when Bill got up to speak.

"Well, I never knew my brothers thought so little of me," he said joking, for Fred and George had taken a half and hour each. "But seriously, I don't think greatly of my brothers even if some of them tend to think not. With that being said, I want to ask Hermione a question. Do, Hogwarts badges, burn in a fire?" asked Bill. Hermione's mouth was slightly open and it took Harry awhile to understand what he was saying.

"By the looks on your faces, I'd say not. So," said Bill coming down to their table, "I think these belong to you," giving Harry his Quidditch Captin badge, Hermione her Head Gril Badge and Ron, his Head Boy badge.

"Why on earth did you throw those in the fire. It was probably by mistake I imagine, but Hermione, Head Girl! Oh your parents will be so proud. Harry Quidditch Captin how excellent! And Ronald. My youngest, Head Boy just like Bill oh I couldn't be happier! That's it, I'm getting gifts for all of you! What would you like Ronald a new cauldron, room, broom?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

The guilt factor seemed to be happening all over again. Thankfully, Ron took over it. "Mum, slow down. Listen, and please don't get mad. There's nothing that you can do. But Harry, Hermione and I aren't going to accept the badges," said Ron slowly. You could see the disappointment on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"B-but why? Do you think you can't do it?" she asked.

"No it's not that. Listen to me mother, Harry, Hermione and I aren't returning to Hogwarts," said Ron getting up and putting his hands on his mother's shoulders, "I know you disapprove but, well I told him, where ever he's going we're folowing him and mum, I'm sorry, but you can't hold me back anymore,"

Mrs. Weasley looked like she could have ripped him in two. But she didn't. She knew this day was coming, when Ron would follow Harry into some type of dangerous thing. She knew that even with all the extra procetion in Hogwarts, her son and his friends would find a leak somewhere. She sighed heavingly. "Let me guess. You have todisappear and I may never be able to see you three again," she said guessing the worse. They nodded. "Alright, well...you'd better get out of here," said Mrs. Weasley finally. The looks on their faces would have been priceless if it had itbeen so serious. "Are you sure, mum?" asked Ron. "Positve," she said. Right before they partedshe asked on last thing from her son. "Do what right, but at the same time, please be careful and follow you heart, for Hermione's sake," For the first time she saw her son smile about the matter and he nodded as the trio disappeared. She knew that Ginny probably knew exaclty where they were but she didn't ask. They tusted her, and she was going to make sure that they have no reason to dout that trust, unfortanely she couldn't say the same thing about her sons.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews, that you guys are safe from Katrina, really devistating about what happened over there. Have a good weekend and keep reviewing. 

Much Love,

S.P.


	10. The Hopeful Aftermath

The Hope Aftermath

" 'Or de 'ast time William, it wuz not your 'ault," cried Fluer as they were walking into their new home. She had heard of Bill and Ron's fight before the wedding. She too thought that the both of them were acting stupid but Bil did say some harsh words. But she was worried about her husband. He was set on thinking that he was the reason Ron had left. She could see why he thought that but, it seemed as though, the trio had been thinking about it for some time, but Weasley men are just stubborn.

"Bill, pleaze, do not worry about your brother," said Fluer, "I can not carry the stress,"

"Then maybe we shouldn't have gotten married," he said very softly.

"Willaim-"

"NO! Maybe we shouldn't have gotten married!" roared Bill letting the wolf inside him split free.

"Bill please, you are scarring me"

"GET OUT! If I'm so terrifying. GET THE HELL OUT!"

Fluer fell to the floor relazing that this was not her husband. "Bill, please calm down. I 'ave something 'ery important to tell you," she said shaking.

"Get out NOW!" BIll roared in her face.

"Then you will never see me or your son again!"

Bill froze. He relaxed and his eyes went calm. "What," he said close to a wishper.

"I'm pregnant. Three months," said Fluer not looking at him. Remus had told her the coulpe of years would be diffcult, but she was ready for it.

"Fluer I'm sorry I yelled. I'm so worried about R-"

"Don't worry about him. I can't say he'll be find but he knows how to take care of himself," said Fluer finally looking at him.

"What about this child. With the war-"

"All we can do is pray,"

In the Weasley House, Arthur had left for the ministry. Ginny was upstairs not making a sound, Mrs. Weasley was in waterworks in her room and her sons were on the staircases.

"Mum, could fill up the ocean with those tears," said George on their way down the stairs.

"I don't see why, she didn't stop them," said Fred.

" 'Cause Ron, was right. There's was nothing she could do. When they puttheir minds to it, anything can happen and it goes their way," said George.

They stopped at Ginny's door. "I bet she knows where they are and everything. What they're planning to do. Hell, I wouldn't be surpised if she was planning on joining them at some point," said Fred angirly.

"Probably does. But don't think that no one is going to be after that information. Bill and Charlie alone will try and shoot her down and when the ministry finds out that he's gone, not only will they call Harry fake, but they'll find Ginny and try and crack her. I really wouldn't want to be in her place. But I guess she's safer with us than with them," said George, starring at Ginny's door.

"Do you think she'll crack?" asked Fred.

"Personally no. But I don't think she'll be sticking around long. I think around Christmas, Harry, Ron and Hermione will come back and take her with them, for safety reasons. Hopefully, by the time they come back, Hermione and Ron will be well on their way as a couple," said George as they kept walking.

"Yeah, hopefully. Because hopefully is all we've got,"

Ginny heard everything the twins had said. She was glad that George was sticking up for her, but he was probably right. The ministry would come back to her for answers. Turning bakc around she took her letter and and cast a spell on Hedwig turning her a dark twany brown. _Thank god there's no longer an age limit to spells outside of school _thought Ginny as she clipped her letter to Hedwig.

"Okay girl, dilver this one to our favorite trouble maker and tell him I said hello," said Ginny as she let Hedwig out. _Fred is right. Hope is all we have now. I think I will go sleep with mum tonight. For her sake. _


	11. Turly Scarred Pt 1

Chapter 11 Truly Scarred Part 1

Harry, Ron and Hermoine arrived at the Leaky Caludron around 1:45 in the morning. They'd had already reserved a private room to stay in for three days. After that the spells on the house should be complete, and they would arrive at Godric's Hollow. They would hide out at the house for a week to see if the spells had worked and then Ron would return to work, and Harry and Hermione would stay inside. Ron would be the messenger, if anyone had anything to say he would know about it.

When they entered their room the trio faced a problem. There was two beds and three people. "Well Mioine who do you feel most comfortable with?" asked Harry.

Hermione paused. It was naturally Ron, but they had been so distant this week. Then again she didn't want to sleep with Harry because she knew he'd be having nightmares. "I'll sleep with Ron, if its alright with him," Hermione answered finally. Ron nodded and stripped his shrit, got into bed and went straight to sleep. Hermione could help but thank Merlin for Quidditch. Harry saw what Hermione was looking at and grinned.

The next couple of days were a bit rough. Hermione and Ron faught constantly over Ron going to work or not. Ginny's letter never came because Hedwig came with no letter. And Harry's dreams were getting worse. He knew Remus wasn't happy with him, and probably McGonagall when she found out but he knew they would eventually get over it. Taking a deep breath he rounded Ron and Hermione softly saying,"Guy please stop fighting, we're going to be together more and the two of you are going to have to put it to rest. We've got alot of work to do and and very little time. So please spare me, would ya," Both Ron and Hermione nodded and stopped. Harry ran his fingers through his mop of hair.

"Late tomorrow we're going over to the house, so we'll probably need some rest. If Voldemort catches us we're dead. We must do this quietly," said Harry.

"Harry we have a bigger problem but I think we can fix it," said Hermione

Bellatrix stood on the bridge near Number 12. She knew where it was and what it was being used for. But she also knew that Potter and his friends had disappeared and that they were heading for this spot before anywhere else, she had something of theirs. Hidding out in the bushes she saw the trio approching the house. Bella grinned. She took out her wand ready to strike at Potter, when they met eye contact.

"Really Bella you're a horrible hider," said Ron grinning.

"Well, lets be thankful that this will be the last time we'll met," snarled Bellatrix; she hated when people outside of her family called her Bella, thechild nickname Andromeda had made up for her.

"Really I think not," said Harry and threw a spell but missed purposefully.

Bella threw many spells at the trio but they dodge every one of them. Finally she began her senses, that this might be some sort of trap.Hedwig flew over her head and pecked at her quickly before flying off. Bella payed no mind to the bird, instead she threw a 'Spufey' at Harry who stood very still to test her theory. She was right, and needed to get out of here. Bellatrix disappeared into the bushes and swore very much like Sirius that shewould never come back.

In Number 12 Remus smiled as he watched Bella fled. It didn't take a fool to notice the trap the order had set up. But what Bella didn't know is now that she was being tracked. It was Nypmhadora's idea. _Revenge_, thought Remus, _is what powers all Blacks._

The real Harry, Ron and Hermione had just made it though the back door of Godric's Hollow. The feel wasn't very spirited as Harry would have imagined. "The bottom floor is probably haunted, Harry. Alot happened here. Finding out who betrayed him and what not, it'll be hard to adjust at first," explained Hermione as Ron began to shiver.

"Are you saying that this house is haunted, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Maybe..."

When the reached up the stairs Harry and Ron checked the rooms. "Alright, they're alot of rooms but we'll only be using three of them. Harry's old room, Lily and James' room and the first guest room, this is only because there's an emergency exit room under each of the rooms. Now who wants what," said Ron.

"I'll take my old room," said Harry quietly.

"I can take Lily's room," Hermione added.

"That leaves me with the guest room. I don't know about you guys but I'm tired as hell, g'night," said Ron going left to his room as the others split to their respected rooms.

Later that night, Ron, who was sleeping rather lightly lately, heard a sniffle and went into Hermione's room. She was sitting on the bed crying. How can you still look beautiful while you're crying he thought to himself as he silently wrapped his arms around her.

"Ron I-I saw Lily and James, hugging and kissing, talking about having more children I even saw them with Harry. He was so cute as a baby. But Ron, they were so happy. I could see them as clearly as I could see you. It amazes me that they're dead," said Hermione.

"I know Mione, listen try and go back to sleep and if you can't I'll come and bunk with you again. Sleep tight," said Ron cracking the door, he didn't like the idea of a haunted house.

Since he was up he'd thought it best to check on Harry as well. But the minute he entered the room chaos eurpted in the house.

Harry was shaking in his sleep when Ron woke him. "Mate you alright,"

"Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing in here?" asked Harry.

"I was checking on 'Mione and I was just seeing how you were doing," said Ron. Harry was just about to answer when they heard a creack in the stairs as though someone was in the house. Both boys froze. "D-did you hear that," said Harry. Ron nodded gripping his wand. As if on time a loud scream came from Hermione's room. "Hermione," they shouted blasting out of the room. Harry keep hearing his heart pound harder and harder as they reached Hermione's room, which seemed to be father away than before.

WHen they finally got to the door Ron turned the knob but it was slead shut. Hermione let out another scream. "Open up you stupid door," snapped Ron as he attemped to open the door but it stayed shut. Harry, grabbed the door but found it just as diffcult. Finally the house went very cold. They stopped moving for they now knew there was someone in the house. Slowly both boys turned. When Ron saw her he instantly fell to the floor screaming, "What do you want from me!"

"You know what I want," said the woman cooly, not even raising her voice.

"W-who are you," asked Harry quietly. He had abad feeling aboutthis woman.

"That's Death and he's hell,"said Ron as Hermione let out another scream and he saw a man walk through her door.

"Holy Shit," was all that came out of Harry's mouth.

* * *

Don't you just love clifthangers? So what do want to happen to them next, I'm not saying it will but I am interested. Anyway don't forget to review!

Much Love

S.P.


	12. Truly Scarred Pt 2

Truly Scarred Pt 2

_"W-who are you," asked Harry quietly. He had abad feeling about this woman._

_"That's Death and he's hell,"said Ron as Hermione let out another scream and he saw a man walk through her door._

_"Holy Shit," was all that came out of Harry's mouth._

_

* * *

_

"That would be appropriate in some ways," said the man, "but Ronald is right. I am Helector VanCos, and she is Deana Morise, better known as Hell and Death," said Hell.

"No that's not possible. Hell is a place and death, death is the aftermath," said Harry.

"Young wizards, they understand nothing. Dear child we created this hell and death you speak of. We make the rules because we are the rulers. And if you don't state your business here, the girl will die," said the woman.

"Deana, h-he doesn't know," croaked Ron.

"I'm very aware of that," said Deana easily.

"Please leave us,"

"No. You I ought to kill. I save you and you disobay a command I give you! No, you have no right. I have right mind to take you with me," said Deana.

Deana was wearing (if ghost can wear clothing) a red suit and a grey shrit that said, Death is my name, Hell is my partner and matching red heels. Hell was wearing a butler's suit. Looking at them they seemed harmless but their eyes gave it away. Harry knew that her bad side would cost him badly.

"So boy!" said Hell scarring Harry,"Are you going to state your business? Or am I going to have you to add to my chambers,"

Remebering a lesson on how to greet others of power from a History of Magic book, Harry responded, "I, Harry Potter, of the Noble House of Gryffindor, have the ownership of this house for a secret nonlocatable place and demand you break this house from its suffering,"

"This house hasn't been used for such nonsense isn't Lilian and James Potter..."

"And you must be their son," said Deana cutting over Hell. Harry nodded.

"This must be the usual, hiding from Voldermort?"

"Yeah, for a while at least,"

Death nodded and went silent as though desiding what she was going ot do. Finally she turned to Ron and said, "You will do as you are commanded. I will break this house back to its normal state. The house will be hidden and I trust you have a new more responable secret keeper, like Albus," she snapped now trunning to Harry.

"He's dead," Ron said quietly.

"What a shame," siad Hell from his silence.

"You knew Dumbledore?" said Harry amazed.

"Boy, just because we live in fire and heat doesn't mean we were once students of your age. Everyone knows Dumbledore," snapped Hell.

"Release Hermione, Helector," growled Ron.

Hell grinned eveily. "The girl will be fine. You probably cause more trouble to her than I did. Well get a goodnight sleep, gentlemen," said Hell walking towards the door.

"And if we come back, you'll wish you had that time turner, if you understand what I mean," snapped Death practilly growling.

Both boys nodded the ghost disappeared. As they did, the house seem to change colors, it seemed more brighter and lively as though they had woken from hibernation with a fresh start.

"We should head to bed. Hopefully there will be no more problems," said Ron heading to bed,"I'm crashing with Mione".

The next morning Hermione woke to the smell of pancakes downstairs. Walking slowly, so she wouldn't wake the portaits she entered the kitchen to see Ron at the stove and Harry at the table half asleep. "So what happened last night?" asked Hermione. Ron sighed, "Just a friendly visit from our favorite nightmares," said Ron.


	13. Back on the Train

Back on the Train

Ginny sat in a compartment all to her self, rethinking the summer events. After Ron, Hermione and Harry had left it had taken Bill two days to realize that she knew something that he didn't. And he made her summer miserable. Every where she went he bugged her about where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. Never in front of Mum though, he knew that wasn't smart. Nor in front of Fleur who'd saved Ginny once when she'd came back from Diagon Alley, and pulled a 'Mrs. Weasley' on Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. After that Ginny was much nicer to Fleur.

If Bill wasn't questioning Ginny he was making Tonks and Remus' life a living hell. After the wedding, Bill and Charlie threw a 'party" for Tonks and ended up locking Tonks and Remus in a house with the anti-apparition spell. It was funny for Bill and Charlie until Tonks figured out she could go to work and killed Bill at the ministry.

Even with all the drama, Ginny still felt lonely. There was no Harry to talk with, Hermione to discuss books and possibly boys (mainly Ron) and no Ron to play Quidittuch with. They had left her all to herself and now she'd have to return back to school without them. It wasn't like, they were coming back Saturday, she didn't know when they were coming back or if they were ever going to listen. Now the Daily Prophet and the rest of the Ministry was after her. Once the Ministry found out that Potter, Weasley and Granger were missing, they came straight to the Borrow. Mrs. Weasley had told Ginny to hide, knowing that they would ask for her. They were truly desperate for answers. Ginny knew that they were following her around for any messages or sign to where Harry was. The Minister was so angry he'd interrupted Ginny while she was shopping in Diagon Alley just to try and get some answer, but when she refused to budge, he called her "A Dumbledore's man through and through". That had gotten her so made she almost forgot that this was the minister and was ready to send a new cruse she'd learned his way. Of course the ministry had offered her plenty of things but one by one she turned them down.

What surprised Ginny the most was that the ministry really wasn't the thing that was bothering her, Lavender was. The minute she heard Ron was gone she owled demanding where he was. She wasn't too happy when Ginny hadn't said anything to her either. But what made Lavender so angry was that Hermione was with them. Of course Ginny thought it as simple math; they were the golden trio, not double, trio which meant all three of them. The Synthia girl came 'round once looking for Ron, and when she asked and Ginny said no, she starred at her then nodded. She may not get a good feeling about Synthia, but at least she was better at understanding the word 'no'.

After the trolley came 'round, Ginny changed into her uniform just before Luna opened the door. "Hello Ginny," she said brightly.

"Hey, Luna," said Ginny. Luna had a very bright smile for a girl who'd just lost her father.

"Luna, what going on?" asked Ginny.

"Guess what," said Luna her smile growing.

"What?" asked Ginny slowly.

"I'm not gonna tell you," sang Luna and had to jump to the other side of the compartment to avoid Ginny from pouncing on her. Ginny transfigured some pillows and threw them at Luna saying, "Tell," "Me" "Your" "Secret" "Luna" "Maria" "Lovegood"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you," said Luna recovering from her laughter. Ginny too was wearing the biggest smile (and probably the only smile) since Harry's departure. But all the laughter disappeared when Lavender walked into the room.

"So, where is he Ginny?" demanded Lavender.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny exhausted.

"Ron, of course. Where's Won-Won? I know my baby misses me," snapped Lavender.

Wow, she really is a dumb blond, thought Ginny. "Places," said Ginny.

"Places like,"

"Not on this train and with you,"

"Weasley I don't have time for this tell me where my boyfriend is!"

"Boyfriend? Synthia was right. He doesn't like you! He only dated you to make Hermione jealous,"

"That's not true!" yelled Lavender. Her face growing red she pulled Ginny's red hair dragging her to the ground. "THAT"S NOT TRUE!"

Ginny who'd just wasn't in the mood for hair pulling, got up and finished what Hermione started, slamming Lavender in her face. After a few punches, Luna pulled Ginny off Lavender.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Lavender," said Luna shutting the door.

Ginny took a deep breath and turned to her friend. "So what's the secret?" asked Ginny.

Luna smiled weakly. "Neville asked me out. Should I say yes?" asked Luna.

"HECK YES!" screamed Ginny.

"Good. Because I already did," said Luna. Ginny grinned and gave her friend a hug. But she couldn't help but wish that Harry wasn't so damn stupid.


	14. Juliet Thompson Missing

Juliet Thompson Missing

The next few days were taken lightly in Godric's Hollow. Not to say that there was no caution but it was usually overruled by laughter. On the third day Ron returned back to work leaving Harry with a very much PMSing Hermione. Only his red-headed friend had discovered a way to cope with Hermione and her mood swings, but what Ron did was a mystery to Harry.

It was 1:30 PM when Harry and Hermione finally sat down for lunch, after dusting the house inside-out.

"Well, on the bright side, at least this isn't another Grimmauld's Place," said Hermione eating her sandwich.

"Yeah, but you're still a Mrs. Weasley on this house," Harry hissed under his breath, remembering the many hours of labor and cursing himself for not following Ron's example and getting a day job.

"What?" asked Hermione?

"I said, 'Yeah it um…..a lot better," said Harry.

"Didn't you say something about Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione raising her eyebrow at her squirmy friend.

"What? Oh! Yeah I said it was a lot better but Mrs. Weasley would still have a fit over this house," said Harry trying not to stutter.

"Oh. Okay," said Hermione returning to her lunch as Harry thanked the heavens that he didn't haven't to deal with a royally pissed off Hermione, again.

After lunch Harry went down into the basement with Hermione and his trusty duster. As they were dusting, Harry saw an ancient door behind a dresser. The door was tall thick, looked about a hundred years old, and looked rusted and sealed shut. On the door was a message Harry couldn't comprehend, so he called Hermione.

"Mione, come here and check this out,"

Hermione rushed towards the door and gazed at the writings on the door.

"Well," said Harry, anxious to know what it meant.

"It's Latin, French and Spanish rolled into one. But I think I know what it says," said Hermione slowly after awhile.

"Can you translate it?" asked Harry choosing the correct tone. For some reason her was very excited about this door. Maybe it lead to something about his parent's past or something important about Voldermort.

"It says," said Hermione, "Kings of Chaos' secrets lie here. Battling over the heart of beauty's heir,"

Harry looked at Hermione puzzled. "What could that mean?"

"I don't know Harry," said Hermione. "King of Chaos, that has to be James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Their secrets lie here. Maybe there's pensieve inside some room, holding sacred memories. Beauty's heir? Maybe that could be your mother, Harry".

"Well there's only one way to find out," said Harry pushing the door open.

The door did not lead to a room with a pensieve. Instead it lead to a hallway with more doors.

"Well this was a good idea," snapped Hermione sarcastically. Then the door behind them slammed shut.

"Shit Harry, we're locked in," said Hermione in the dark.

"Ron really has rubbed off on you," said Harry grinning at Hermione's language.

"Lumos," said Hermione and the small amount of light reached into the neck of the tunnel but clearly nowhere near the end.

"Well, while we're stuck here, we might as well look around," said Harry lighting his wand as well.

They found out that many of the doors were sealed shut. About fifteen minutes in there Harry reached a door and too his great surprise, opened easily.

"Hermione come quick," called Harry. But that wasn't needed since the blinding light absorbed both Harry and Hermione slamming the door behind them.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself and Hermione in an unfamiliar bedroom. He gently shook Hermione awake. Harry scanned the room and his eyes rested on one of the most beautiful girls he'd seen in his life. Her hair was a radiant blond that seemed to created the color of the room, her eyes were crystal clear blue mixed with the waves of the ocean. She was no taller than Hermione and had the body of a model. But that was expected as Harry saw, judging by the many magazine with her on the cover, that she was a model. The girl was at her dresser looking into her mirror. She was wearing a sky blue strapless blue dress and crystal clear slippers. She reminded Harry of the fairy tale Cinderella.

The girl looked into the dresser and pulled out an ancient blue box. Opening the box, Harry caught a glance of a hair piece. It was Ravenclaw blue and strings of beaded pearls came from the center of the flower shaped hair piece.

"If only Albus could see me now," said the girl grinning. But suddenly her grin disappeared. Her eyes went cold as Harry glanced at Hermione, afraid that they had been discovered. The girl shut the case and cast a vanishing spell that was unfamiliar to Harry. She quickly changed out of her dress into some sweats and a jacket. She disappeared into her closet seconds before the explosion took place. Fortunately for Harry and Hermione they didn't feel the heat of the fire nor the burn for that matter. Nor did they feel any pain when they were forcefully pushed out of the room and feel fourteen feet onto Bruton and Calloway. They didn't feel any pain but they knew once they'd feel they blacked out.

Hours later Harry found himself in his room. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:15 PM. _How long was I out?_, Harry wondered as he headed down the stairs. It only seemed five minutes ago that he and 'Mione were being sucked into the blinding light into that girl's room. What had been the purpose of going there? Had it been a mistake? Thinking about all this made him wonder what happened to the girl.

In the living room, Harry saw Ron and Hermione sleeping on the couch. _If only he weren't so thick headed_, thought Harry sitting on the chair next to the couch. Harry saw the many Daily Prophets Ron had brought back. Only one was on the floor by the couch. Harry picked it up and glanced at the front page cover:

_**Juliet Thompson Missing**_

Wondering who Juliet Thompson was and why she was so important to get on the front cover. But Harry glanced in shock as he looked at the girl's picture.

He was looking at the same girl who was in that house.


	15. RAB

Chapter 15- R.A.B

Harry starred in amazement at the article and quickly scanned it.

_Juliet Maria Thompson was declared missing only seven hours ago when the residents of Burton Drive claimed they saw a blinding flash of light from Juliet's room at approximately seven thirty. The model was to arrive at a banquet annoncing her fourteen-year anniversary with WMA (Witchcraft Modeling Agency). The head of the WMA, Juliana Ross-Hill, said that Juliet was very excited for the ball. It has been said that she had a special outfit ready. Juliet Maria Thompson was last seen in a navy blue sweat pants and matching jacket. If anyone finds any evidence of her disappearance or found Ms. Thompson herself please address this to the Ministry by owl or WMA by owl or the muggle telephone number: 878-5247._

Harry gently shook Ron awake, without trying to disturb Hermione.

"Ron," Harry hissed. "Ron what's the date for this paper?"

Ron groaned disapprovingly. "I dunno which one is it," he responded softly determined to return to his sleep.

"The one that say 'Juliet Thompson Missing' on the cover"

That woke Ron up. "What!" he nearly yelled. "That's not possible. Jewls isn't missing,"

Harry showed him the article. Ron leaned back on the arm of the couch. "This can't be right Harry. I got a letter from Jewls today. Said she wanted to meet me in some restaurant." said Ron rereading the article.

"Do you think that it's a fake?" asked Harry.

"No. It's Jewls' handwriting but it might be a trap," said Ron.

"Are you still gonna go?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but do one thing for me mate,"

"What?"

"We tell Hermione AFTER I come back,"

"Mate, that's not gonna end well,"

Ron laughed. "Yeah well you let me deal with that,"

"Alright, as long as that includes some 'Hermione please go out with me' 'Hermione I love you so much' "Hermione my earthly angel' "mocked Harry as Ron got up from the couch.

"Be careful for what you wish for mate,"

"Trust me mate, I've thought about this long and hard. I want it to happen. You're hurting her. I can see it in her eyes," said Harry.

Ron went silent. He leaned back against that wall thinking hard. After his moment of silence he answered, "When the time comes, Harry. When the time comes,"

Harry had tried to be a man of his word. But naturally tried is the key word here. Hermione as intelligent as she is cracked Harry as easily as you can crack an egg. And Harry himself made sure that he would never hide anything from Hermione again and never wanted to see her imitation of Mrs. Weasley. Truth be told, her imitation was only too good.

"YOU LET HIM DO WHAT!" she screamed when, Harry finally cracked. "WHY IN MERLIN'S BEARD WOULD DID YOU LET HIM GO! DO YOU RELAIZE THAT HE COULD BE DEAD AS WE SPEAK. HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO FOOLISH?"

Of course Harry, being the idiot seventeen year old that he is, tried to stand up for himself. But it seemed as though he needed another lesson.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT. DON'T TELL ME ABOUT RIGHTS AND WRONGS AND DO'S AND DON'TS. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET HIM MEDDLE HIMSELF INTO DANGER. I OUGHTA HAVE YOUR NECK FOR THIS. JUST LIKE THAT STUPID DAMNED PARTY,"

It's safe to say that some grudges don't go away easily. The portraits took out their ear plugs when the screaming was finished to see Harry dodging curses here and their. And it didn't stop until when Ron returned.

Ron, who didn't have a scratch, grinned as he grabbed Hermione's wrist before she could send another curse at Harry's direction.

"Oh so now you come," snapped Harry. "After I've been thrown upside down, right, left and any another direction! I've had looks from Snape to Bones, been a apple to a zebra and back again, you now decide to come,"

It was very true. Harry now looked like a male Tonks with bright pink hair and zebra stripped face and his horse like lower half making him a lot like a zebra looking Frienze. Ron smiled. It was quiet obvious that he was holding laughter.

"Oh go on, laugh. I know you want to. Do it already," snapped Harry, muttering conter-curse and returning to his normal self.

Ron bent over and laughed. His shoulders shook and his face went red.

"I'm going to take it that things didn't go as planned," said Ron when he was finished. Harry shot him an ugly glare.

"But I think I have something that might get us off topic for a moment," said Ron as he pulled out an ancient blue box.

"Harry, that's the same box Juliet pulled out at her house," said Hermione gazing in awe at the box. Ron opened the box and pulled out the Ravenclaw blue flower hair piece with strings of beaded pearls.

"It's beautiful," said Hermione softly. She slowly picked up the hair piece. It seemed very old and has some sort of important feeling to it.

"It came with a note.'Heir of Beauty and the Bold, reavle its secrets'. I have no idea on what it means but it means something important," said Ron.

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," said Hermione. She was quiet for a moment, but as though a light bulb had instantly turned on, she put the hair piece in her hair and grabbed Harry and Ron before either could complain.

The trio was brought to Italy. Rome to be exact. They landed on a street that looked only too much like Grimmauld's Place. Hermione looked straight ahead to the house marked number twelve, leaving Harry and Ron no choice but to follow. The inside of the house was a replica of number twelve. Hermione stood in the living room glaring at the back of an old chair.

"R.A.B was a real good nickname for you wasn't Regulus ," snapped Hermoine. The chair instantly swung around and Regulus Black sat there grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Y-you are supposed to be dead," said Ron. His face had gone as pale as a sheet of paper, even his eyes seemed to fade in color.

"Don't be so nervous Ronald," said Regulus. "I'm here for a different type of business,"

"Like," snapped Harry.

"I always thought she liked Sirius. Pity he died," said Regulus now turning from the trio.

"You! You are sad that Sirius is dead. After all the hell you put him through," growled Harry.

"You wouldn't understand Potter. Would he Weasley," said Regulus. Ron looked shamefully at the ground and nodded.

"What do you know that we need to know," asked Hermione calmly.

"Many things, Ms. Granger. Many, many things," said Regulus. "Come here. I'll show you one of them,"

Hermione made a move toward him, but Ron grabbed her arm. They shared a look of concern and finally Ron released Hermione's hand.

"Relax Weasley. I promise, I won't do anything to her," said Regulus.

He took out a pearl from his pocket and placed it in the center of the flower hair piece.

"Well since you should be leaving in a couple of seconds tell my favorite portiart I said hello," said Regulus as Harry felt the similar pull of a portkey and was sent off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione landed in another bedroom. But this time the woman seemed a bit older. She had long chestnut brown hair, firelight blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She too, was smiling in her mirror putting on a pair of earrings.

As the woman was doing this the door creaked open and she turned around.

"Well what do we have here? Where are we going tonight, Ms. Brown," said a tall slender man. His hair was long and black and his eyes were a luminous grey. He had a slender, long face and a curving smile. The woman smirked.

"Now Regulus," she said. "Certainly you have something better to do than lurk around here,"

Regulus Black gave a hearty laugh. "Tiffany, darling, there is nothing better than lurking around this place,"

Tiffany Brown rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"I'm going out tonight anyway," she said now hunting for a necklace. Regulus walked over to another dresser and picked up a pure silver necklace with a small, yet visible, T.

"Let me guess," said Regulus,"A party at James Potter's house with my loveable older brother," His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"He is loveable isn't he," said Tiffany grinning as she took the necklace from him.

Frowning, Regulus took the necklace back and put it on for her whispering, "Not nearly as loveable as me,"

Tiffany laughed as Regulus fit his head into the crook of her neck, kissing her jaw line.

"Regulus I have to go,"

"No you don't,"

"I'll be back. Just let me go,"

"What time do you come back?" he asked, now pulling her into a hug.

"Ten or eleven. Why?"

"Oh, don't worry about,"

"Regulus," she warned. But he continued to grin.

"Fine, whatever. I have to go anyway. I'll see you later tonight," she said on her way out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Tiffany through the woods and into the park, when they were interrupted by a "Tiffany," coming from behind.

"Hey, Lily," said Tiffany, greeting the redhead beauty. Lily a bit looked exhausted, but she still kept her very efficient look.

"He's filled up three of my four voice mail boxes," she snapped.

Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "Prongs?"

"Naturally," said Lily as the kept walking. "He won't stop calling. For awhile I blocked the calls, but then he found the counter curse. And then some muggle showed him out to block the ID. And then..."

"Lils, relax. I get it. James has gone mad. But he's mad for you. You really should call him back," said Tiffany smiling. Ever since James and Lily's latest break up that's all he would talk about. How to get Lily back. Of course this had been going on for years so by now, they were used to it.

"Yeah whatever," said Lily. "Oh I forgot to ask. How's my ex-boyfriend's best friend's brother?"

"What?"

"Tell me how my ex-boyfriend's, best friend's, brother is?" Lily repeated.

"How did you find out about Regulus?" asked Tiffany.

"Saw you two walking into your house one night,"

"Does Sirius know?" asked Tiffany. She knew that if Sirius ever found out things would not end well.

"Nope. But Angelicia does and you know she's back in town and dating Sirius again. If any man is crazy about any woman it's Sirius," said Lily.

"No that would be James. Does she have any intention on telling him?"

"No. I told her to lay off. But she wants to talk to you. By the way, how long is this going to last?" asked Lily.

"Well I don't know Lils. He's different,"

Lily laughed. "Hun, he must be high,"

"Lily is James a complete idiot around you like me. Doesn't he treat you different?"

"No."

"_Lily_"

"Okay, okay, he does,"

"See. James is more romantic around you and Regulus is the same way. I know it's hard to believe but that's how it is. Take or leave it,"

"Ha! You won't be telling Siri that when he finds out,"

"If, Lils. If,"

"No, Tiff. When, because he will,"

"Speaking of which how many people know?"

"All of us, excluding Wormtail he has been kind of out of it lately,"

"Oh. Alright,"

When the duo arrived at James's house Lily gave Tiffany a side glance before walking in. It wasn't a big party. Only the Marauders and a couple of other girls Harry didn't recognize. Harry searched for his father and found his instantly as he came down the stairs.

"Well people," James said, "I must be on my way. Got a date to pick. Hey Tiffany," completely ignoring Lily.

"A French date," said Sirius who was walking down the stair was a black girl arm and arm and Harry guess that she was Angelicia. He had to admit Sirius did have good taste.

"Yes, a beautiful French woman with her horrendous French accent. _Bonsieur Madame," _mocked Angelicia.

Lily's face went red. "You're not going," she said sternly.

"Wow, wait a minute! This is coming from the woman who can't return a call?" exclaimed James.

"Shut up Potter, you are **not** going,"

"Why is that? Give me one good reason," challenge James, grinning like a mad man.

Lily struggled with an answer. Stuttering here and there, until finally James got the picture and leaned down and kissed her.

"Merlin! We're keeping it PG tonight ladies and gents," yelled Sirius.

Tiffany giggled and sat next to Remus ready to enjoy the night.

Tiffany finally left around nine forty-five. When she got to her door, She opened it to find Lucius and a good number of death eaters in her living room drinking her mother's wine.

"REGULUS ARGULINES BLACK GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

A couple of the death eaters got the point as in it wasn't a good place to meet and instantly apperated. Some stayed knowing there would be a row. Other like Malfoy sat in their seat with no expression. Regulus glided smoothly from the kitchen to his angry girlfriend.

"Yes," he said smiling.

"What the hell is going on here," she snapped. Her eyes flashed a very dark, ice cold color and Regulus knew it was time for them to leave.

"Well gentlemen there will be no row for your personal viewing. Goodnight. That includes you too, Charles, Malfoy," said Regulus glaring at Lucius and Matthew Charles as the death eaters left the house. Once every last one of them were gone. She ripped him up.

"WHAT THEE HELL WERE THINKING. YOU KNOW I HATE MALFOY AND CHARLES! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A DEATH EATERS MEETING HERE! AT MY HOUSE," yelled Tiffany.

"Beaucse it was my turn to hold the meeting and you weren't supposed to be back till eleven," said Regulus.

"I can come back to my own house any damn time I want to Regulus. I outta -"

But they were interrupted by Sirius. "Oi! Tiffany you left that information for that article on James's contert- "but Padfoot stopped his own sentence when he saw his brother.

"What the in merlin's beard is he doing here?" hollered Sirius. Behind him was Angie who was mouthing 'Sorry'.

"I...well...he's...you see...the thing is..." stuttered Tiffany, searching for the best way to tell Sirius.

"I'm her boyfriend what do you want with her?" snapped Regulus glaring at his brother with the same hatred Sirius had for him.

"Merlin, Tiffany, tell me this isn't true," yelled Sirius his eyes never leaving his brother.

"Sirius please-" but Regulus cut over her.

"Choose," he said.

"What?" exclaimed Tiffany although she heard him very clearly.

"Choose," said Sirius. "Me or him. Which one is it?"

Tiffany looked between both men her decision undecided. Tears began to fall.

"Tiffany. Relax, don't cry. It's a simple question," said Regulus although the tone of his voice wasn't harsh, instead softer.

"Oh don't give us that bull. C'mon Tiff. Just come back with Ange and me and will forget this ever happened," said Sirius extended his hand towards her.

"I-I can't. I can't Sirius," Tiffany finally said.

"What?" said Sirius astounded.

"You heard. Now get out. GET OUT YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!" yelled Regulus as Tiffany drowned herself in tears, knowing that she'd never speak with Lily let alone James ever again. Her decision made she ran out the back door. She ran all the way to another home.

Wiping her tears at the door way, Tiffany turned to be greeted by a woman, who looked strangely a lot like Juliet Thompson. Harry was almost expecting Juliet to be standing beside the door in her blue dress, but then remembered that they were in the past and she probably wasn't born yet.

"Oh Tiffany Honey what happened?" asked the woman ushering Tiffany into her home. Tiffany explained the whole night whole having tea in the woman's kitchen.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be back. Begging,"

"Oh Leah you're so stupid!" said Tiffany smiling, knowing the idea of Sirius begging for friendship was absurd. If anyone she should be.

"But he kind of chose for me. I wasn't even finished," complained Tiffany.

"Let's get off the topic and talk about other things," said Leah moving into the living room. In the living room, Tiffany glance on the wall, where the words: The intelligent and beautiful house of Ravenclaw was written in big letter and elegant cursive.

"Ravenclaw of intelligence and power," said Tiffany admiring the wall.

"And beauty. Did you not see all those cute boys coming from our house!" said Leah laughing.

Tiffany joined her on the couch just as Leah got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey? When are you coming?"

"Soon! Good! Alright. But I have a friend over,"

"Oh alright. I love you too. Bye,"

"Tiffany," said Leah turning to her friend. "You've got to go. Tom says he'll be here in twenty minutes,"

"What! Amelia Casyer! You're going to kick me out for him!" exclaimed Tiffany, expressing mock hurt.

"Yes dearie. Tom Riddle is mine and we need private time,"

"But I'm your friend!"

"And he's my future husband! Out!" Leah shooed.

"Ah! Whatever. Hey what did you say his name was?" asked Tiffany leaving.

"Tom Riddle," shouted Leah shutting the door.

"Ass," muttered Tiffany walking off.

She arrived this time at an old house on Barnbridge road. Walking inside she pulled out a book and quickly scanned through it. When she found what she needed she quickly ran home. When she arrived at her house she found Regulus on the floor bleeding to death.

"Regulus-"

"Listen Tiffany. I'm so sorry. I should have been more like him," he said. His eyes seemed far away and his color was draining.

"Like who,"

"Sirius. But listen. You have to leave. Leave London, Leave the UK and don't come back ever. R-" But Regulus died.

Tiffany began to weep and turned around to face Voldermort.

"Tom Riddle," said Tiffany slowly.

"I'm glad you figured that out. Now tell me where the Book of Ravenclaw is," said Voldermort.

"Never," Tiffany growled.

"Fine then. I know where it's at anyway," There was a flash of green light and Harry, Ron and Hermione landed on the carpet of Godric's Hollow.


	16. The Book of Ravenclaw

Chapter 16- The Book of Ravenclaw

Harry was the last to wake. When he did, he found Ron and Hermione in the living room, on different sides of the room. This told Harry that something might have happened.

"D-Do you think that...Never mind no one cares whatI think," spat Ron. Which told Harry that Ron and Hermione had not gotten along while he was unconsious.

"People care Ron. But can please but that fight behind us. Tell me what you were thinking," said Harry.

"Well, I think that the hair piece, was Ravenclaw's," he said.

"There's a good chance for that to correct," started Hermione. "If Tiffany was Regulus' girlfriend he must have had no trouble getting the hair piece. But how did it get to Juliet?"

"Wait, Tiffany and that Leah girl, they were in Ravenclaw right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Hermione slowly.

"Do you know what Juliet's mother's name was?"

"No. Jewls never told me that," said Hermione. "Why?"

"I know it," Ron said."I meet Jewls at Flouish and Blotts when we were getting books for Fred and George. Her mum was buying something, and the cashier guy had to ask for her name. She tried to saw it softly so no one could hear. But I heard it. I used to have the best hearing. Her name is Ame, Cassidy Ame,"

"Cassidy Ame? Of course! Cassidy for Casyer and Ame for..."  
Harry was the last to wake. When he did he found Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch, both glaring at the hair piece.

"Amelia," said Hermione finishing Harry's thought.

"So she changed her name, to hide her idenity. But then again that's kind of obvious. Voldemort would know who she is," said Harry.

"What if that's why she changed it to Cassidy Ame," said Hermione. "Maybe it was a sign,"

"What?" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"What if, Amelia changed her name to Cassidy Ame so that Voldemort would recoginze her on purpose! She was dating him after all," suggested Hermione.

"But she didn't seem the Voldermort supporter type," said Ron.

"Neither did Tiffany. Tiffany knew that Regulus was a death eater and was friends with Sirius. That's why she was afraid to tell her other friends.Amelia must have been the same way," said Hermione.

"Except she must have been more willingly," said Harry. "Tiffany in the end, didn't have that much of a problem with death eaters but a huge one with Voldermort. When she found out who it was, she knew she had to warn Amelia,"

"Yet, when Leah found out, she didn't mind that much. Voldermort must have lied to her about Tiffany's death. Another reason why he killed Regulus. That way no one could tell Amelia otherwise," said Ron.

"So the next obstacle is if the book is a hourxes," said Harry.

"Voldemort had said that he already knew where the book was. So may be it already was," said Ron.

"We should sleep on it. It's been a long night," said Hermione, heading for the stairs.

The next morn, Harry went downstairs to eat breakfast, only to find Ron, who was eating half the bacon, that was set in the middle of the table.

"Oi! Mate you're not the only hungry one," snapped Harry, shooing Ron away from the rest of the bacon. Ron laughed.

"What are you doing here anyway. Don't you have to go to work?" asked Harry.

"Decided to skip it. Went in real late last night. Did a late night shift instead of the day shift. Although not many va-" but Ron stopped half way in his sentence

"What?" asked Harry turning around.

"Sorry mate. Had a dream about magical creatures last night. Anyway, what I meant to say was not many employees enjoy the day shift. Way too boring. Although its easier to sneak out," said Ron as an after thought.

Harry laughed. "What ever mate,"

The peaceful silence in the house was interrupted by a scream. Harry and Ron rushed out of the kitchen as Harry was saying, " 'Mione's really developing a talent for that,"

Hermione, was sitting in Harry's mother's old library, in no danger what so ever.

"Hermione, you had us run up here for nothing," said Ron, exhausted. A trip to the second floor library is a brutal one.

"I never told you to come up here, but I'm glad you did. Look at this. It's Lily's adult diary," said Hermione grinning proudly at her discovery. Harry took the book, but both boys could not see what was so significant about it.

"In the back is a timeline. It mentions when Tiffany died, when Harry was born, when she found out she was pregnant, when she was married, purposed, everything!" squealed Hermione.

"So how does this help us?" asked Ron taking a seat in the big, comfty, red chair, Hermione had been sitting in.

"Listen, there's a date of when Dumbledore told them about the prophecy, when they moved here and when Godric released the house," said Hermione.

"So?" said Harry.

"Wait a minute. 'Godric released the house' is a expression for when the house was usable. Someone else was using Godric Hollow, before Lily and James. But who?" wondered Ron.

"Maybe Tiffany was!" exclaimed Harry. "And when she died the house, it rearranged itself! It hides itself naturally. That why we had to wait before moving in Godric was realizing the house,"

"Right. So that means Voldemort did really get the book until after your parents died. And if I'm right, it should still be here. But where?" said Hermione, falling onto Ron's lap in ponder.

"Who's your favorite portrait?" asked Harry, remembering what Regulus had said about his favorite portrait.

"Mrs. Piggy. She's so nice and kind," said Hermione.

"Yeah, Mrs. Piggy, but guess what. She's hiding something,"

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed down to the stairs where the pictures where lined up one by one. They stopped in front of Victoria Pastela, who prefers Mrs. Piggy. Every since they'd moved in, she'd been one of the more nicer portraits, always helped around, and seemed scared of nothing. She wore a lacey pink dress from the 1700s and often got letters (through portraits naturally)from the Fat Lady of Hogwarts. If she was indeed hiding something, she already knew what she was hiding, and it had to have a password. he also knew she would not open willingly. Which meant they'd have to trick her, somehow.

It seemed as though Ron had already thought of that, because when they reached the portrait he said, "Mrs. Piggy, I was talking with Hermione, and we came to the conclusion that most portraits have passdelas. Do you have a passdela?"

Mrs. Piggy frowned. "Passdela? Dear do you mean 'Password'?" she asked.

"Tiffany," Harry yelled. Mrs. Piggy's face went from confusion to anger in a slip second.

"I refuse to open!" she yelled, but Harry already pulled open the portrait and dived straight into the hole behind it as the door closed behind him. Inside the hole he could stand up straight. On the walls were carvings. As he walked deeper there was a huge one that said 'Ravenclaw's Blood' and surrounded by it was blood. Feeling a bit sick he walked towards the end of the tunnel. There was a huge nest of birds. Blue birds. He walked slowly trying not to wake them but he landed on an egg which bled a dark red and the birds awoken attacking him.

It was like having million bees sting you at the same time. But Harry half expected it. He knew it wasn't going to be easy retrieving the book. A million stun-free birds attacking you with their beaks all at the same time was very difficult. It seemed as though these birds were mercy-less, butthen Harry relaised something. Each bird had a letter tatooted into their chest and Harry had an idea on what it spelled.

"Alpiecio," Harry roared pointed his wand at one of the birds. There was a blinding blue light and a book replaced the birds. Harry quickly picked up the book, but it hissed back. Harry then realized that it was still a hourxes and that Harry wasn't Voldermort. He quickly brainstormed for the speical speel that destroyed Horurxes because he could hear another army of birds coming.

"Rudeltclo!" Harry roared at the book and the book glowed green then went back to grey. Harry once a again picked up the book and ran towards the entrance just as the birds started coming. Already learning his lesson once, he sped past the broken egg, the blood on the wall and towards the entrance. The exit was still shut and Harry knew the birds were too close for him to slow down. He ran straight into the exit hoping that he would make it alive.

Fortunatly for Harry he did. He looked up and grinned at Hermione, Ron and Mrs. Piggy, the book of Ravenclaw in his hands.

* * *

A/N: Passdela is a word that came from the back of Ron's head. It doesn't mean anything, for now. 

Keep reading and reviewing.

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	17. What About the Kings?

Chapter 17- What about the Kings?

The trio spent the rest of the morning reading the book. There were pages of ancient spells, traditions, parts of Ravenclaw's actual diary and family trees of the Founders of Hogwarts. Harry was scrolling down the index when he saw a page number for a King Michael. Interested in who this is, Harry flipped to the page to reveal a picture of a boy, no older than Harry. He had light brown hair and greyish eyes. He gave you the impression that he was worried. Just as Harry was about to read his profile. Hermione called him for lunch.

In the kitchen, Ron was already half-way through his sandwich and Hermione was eating soup by the counter-top.

"Harry, you seem quiet absorbed by the book. Did you find anything?" asked Hermione as Harry took the plate of food she had offered him.

"Nothing, expect something on a King Micheal. Do you know who that is?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head and Hermione went into deep thought. After awhile though, she broke into giggles.

"Well you can imagine how fustrated Mrs. Piggy is right now. Angry from being discovered, yet confused from how we found out," said Hermione laughing. Harry smiled. Ron put down his sandwich for the first time since eating.

"Didn't you guys say that you found something else down there?" asked Ron. receiving confused looks from both Ron and Hermione. "The door. You said there was something on the door,"

"Oh," said Hermione. "Yes, the message about the Kings of Choas' secrets lie here,"

"So what about the Kings?" asked Ron, looking at both Harry and Hermione.

"What about them mate?" asked Harry, still very puzzled on why Ron was bringing this up.

"You went into the door to find the secrets of the Kings, right?" said Ron. Harry and Hermione nodded. "But instead you were lead to another door which lead to Juliet, which lead to the hair piece of Ravenclaw, which lead to Regu-R.A.B which lead to Tiffany's death which lead to the discovery on where the book was. So my question is, what about the Kings of Choas? Certainly they play an important role as well?" asked Ron.

The room went silent in ponder. After a good ten minutes Harry finally said, "Before we find out what their role is I think we need to know who they are," and he got up to go and retrieve the book of Ravenclaw. When he opened to the page the boy was now smiling and there was no information on him. The boy's grin grew and Harry could almost see the boy trying to escape the book. It looked like a ghost was rising from the pages of a book.Harry dropped the book half scarred.The loud thud was heard in the kitchen, resulting to Ron and Hermione coming into the room and the spirit declined back into the book.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione. Even though she was only a few feet from him, she seemed miles away and Harry was sure he was getting dizzy.

"Nothing. Just need to take a nap is all,"said Harry as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Harry rose again late in the evening. He found Hermione in the living room reading a daily prophet. She looked up when he approached.

"Ron left a couple hours ago. Said he was going to do another night shift. Favor for his boss," said Hermione giving Harry the note Ron had left behind.

"Where were you?" asked Harry sitting down next to his friend.

"Sleeping. I went for a nap only a couple minutes after you," said Hermione. Harry nodded.

"He said that if anything went wrong, he'd be on Hogwarts grounds," said Hermione.

"What's he doing there?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. But I was thinking about visiting some day," said Hermione.

"Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. We could see Ginny, look up about the Kings and maybe see who was head girl," said Hermione looking down in shame. Harry looked deeply at his friend. He knew that Hermione missed being Head Girl and Harry felt the blame for it.

"How about tonight?" asked Harry. Hermione's head shot up.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Ron'll be there, we can do all those things you said and maybe we can see what Ron's hiding,"

Hermione beamed. "Alright. We'll go tonight,"

Harry and Hermione put on their cloaks and headed towards the back door. They gave most the portiarts that they were heading to bed in a few hours and cleaned everything. They put a disillusionment charm on the book making it blend with the coffee table. At the back door Hermione put another Disilusionment Charm on herself and Harry.

"Now remember," said Hermione. "We have to be quiet and careful. No stupid stunts Harry. And don't forget to shut the back door, softly," said Hermione heading out into the dark of the night. Harry shut the back door softly as Hermione put a Disillusionment Charm on the house but would that stop an attack or signal from the inside?

* * *

Thank you so muchfor my previous reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	18. The Journey There

Ch 18- The Journey There

Escaping the house was much easier than Harry could have imagined. They slid through the vacant roads into prime London. The streets were still busy for there was a midnight Quidittch Game being play from midnight to five in the morning. Harry and Hermione slipped through the wizards and witches without getting bumped into. The glided into the Leaky Caludron after some wizard with a date.

"Hermione" Harry hissed. "How are we to get to Hogwarts? There's no train to take us there,"

"We'll apperate from Diagon Alley to Hogsmede and walk the way up," said Hermione.

"Walk," croaked Harry making a face.

"Yes, Harry walk. You'll live I promise," snapped Hermione. She got up and went into a small, quiet,deserted corner with Harry behind her. She grabbed onto him and He though of Hogsmede. The butterbeer coming from Madame Rosemerta's, the candy, the jokes and the warmly atomphere.

John Baker, your everyday ordinary wizard,was sitting at a table near a small, quiet, destered corner. He was sipping his tea when he heard an earth quaking CRACK! His tea spilled onto the new robe and he turned ready to chew out the wizard who'd just apperated. Yet he was suprised to see no one there. He turned wondering if it was a figment of his imagination, but the whole pub seemed to be looking in that corner in much confusion. He sat back down slowly, and returned to his tea and newspaper. Although, not even the news of another attack could keep him away from the noise_. Strange things are starting to happen, _he though. _Very strange things_.

Harry and Hermione apperead outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"We probably shouldn't have done that by that man. I bet the whole pub was looking at him funny," said Hermione walking towards the forest.

"Yeah well, we needed to get going. Did you see his tea. Smelled pretty revolting," said Harry.

"It was a healer's tea," explained Hermione. "Used for Healers when the pick up something from a patient. I reckon he's a doctor,"

"Yeah, probably," said Harry. They were both silent on their way to the castle. Many aurors were on gaurd up there. Harry scanned for Tonks but was disappointed when he didn't see her.

"Wonder where Tonks is?" asked Harry.

"Never know. Maybe with Professor Lupin," giggled Hermione. Harry roared with laughter which lead to a quick escape on both their parts from the aurors.

Hogwarts' had a new door, as Harry saw when they were done climbing the hill that caused much of Harry's pain in his legs. _I really need to get out more often_ he thought. The door had at least four more thick layers added to it. Harry gave it a knock. Sharp pains sped up his arms.

"It's enchanted," said Hermione gazing it at. "Enchanted Diamonds. Diamonds are alreadythe hardest solids. Enchanted Diamonds are even worse. They can give you all sorts of things depending on who enchanted it and why. It sees past disguises, that's why you didn't die on contact,"

"It can kill you?" asked Harry in amazement. Certainly he'd never thought that diamonds could kill you.

"Enough power," said Hermione.

"Yes, why the lady is correct," said a woman with a very strong British accent. He looked around and saw no one. Hermione tugged on his shoulder and pointed up. Harry looked up to see that a woman seemed to be on the door. Like how the entrance to the kitchens appeared, so did this woman, expect it looked as though she were stretching the material.

"Hogwarts students were not allowed outside of the castle today. Yet neither of you are dressed in Hogwarts' uniform. State your name," said the woman.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," said Harry but instantly regretted it. Many people probably came up here and said the same thing six times a week.

"Ah, I see another Harry Potter. Well Mr. Potter, what is your favorite sport?" asked the door.

"Quidittch,"

"What is Lady Granger's favorite hobby?"

"Annoying the hell out of me and Ron,"

The portrait laughed as Hermione went red in the face. He was going to pay for that later and he knew all too well.

"What is your partonus?"

"Stag and an otter,"

"Why a stag?"

"It reminds me of my dad," said Harry slowly. He'd never actually though about why it was a stag. "Reminds me of my mum too, actually. I can see my mom and me riding my dad on a stag. I think we did that once,"

The door grinned. "Access Granted,"

Harry and Hermione walked through the door and felt the Disilluisment Charm wear off. Happy he was back to his regular self he turned to Hermione prepared to get yelled at, but another voice did the job just perfect.

"MR. POTTER! MS. WEASLEY-ERRR GRANGER. MY OFFICE NOW!" Harry laughed at Hermione being called Ms. Wealsey by Professor McGonagall. He knew shed question him but the smile on her face told him that she too was happy to see him.

* * *

I know it was short but I'm probably going to end up dividing the next parts in two or three chapters. I will say:

1. Try and remember John Baker's name. It might come up again.

2. Yes, something is going to happen with Ron and Hermione VERY soon

3. Reread Chapter 17. There is something important in there. It's the start of something.

And before I close out I wanna say thank you for the reviews and keep reading and reviewing. Sorry if the chapters are too short, school work is driving me out of my mind!lol

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	19. The Kings Letter

Chapter 19 - Of Letter

_"MR. POTTER! MS. WEASLEY-ERRR GRANGER. MY OFFICE NOW!" Harry laughed at Hermione being called Ms. Wealsey by Professor McGonagall. He knew shed question him but the smile on her face told him that she too was happy to see him._Harry grinned as Professor McGonagall strode towards them.

_

* * *

_

"So I assume I can tell Ms. Weasley the good news," she said. "As the other of Gryffindor and Ms. Bones. I doubt she enjoys her position as Head Girl. So if you will follow me to- where is Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"Out," said Hermione.

"Where?"

"Said he'd on Hogwarts grounds if we needed him," Harry added.

"Well go and fetch him," said McGonagall impatiently. Harry and Hermione simply smiled at their former professor.

"You are not here to stay, are you?" asked McGonagall, yet Harry was certain that she already knew the answer. Hermione silently shook her head.

"Then what are you here for?"

"Research," answered Harry. Professor McGonagall nodded, knowing neither would waste a breath telling her of their private research.

"Well," she said after a long pause, "you'd better get going. You know where the way,"

Hours later Harry and Hermione sat, surrounded by books in the restricted section of the library.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I think I've found something." She was looking in the index of a book called Of Letters. Hermione turned to page 440, where at the top it said Kings Letter.

_To the reader, _

_Congratulations, although it took awhile. As you should already know an exciting yet dangerous task is ahead. Soon you wouldn't be hiding in that ancient house. Soon the trio **will **meet its match. Danger is all around you and we're afraid there's no escaping it. Tip for the road though. When an ancient book glows blue, that's not a good thing. Michael of Ravenclaw. _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Kings of Chaos _

Hermione quickly ripped the page out the book and stuffed it in her pocket. Her face was pale and white. Harry himself didn't feel so comfortable about the letter. Hermione stood headed for the exit. Neither spoke as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, for the Fat Lady had been so excited to see them she didn't even ask for the password. Inside the common room sat a sixteen year old redhead who had the looked as though she had been waiting for something.

"Hey Ginny."

* * *

Okay the next couple of chapters might be a bit short and we aren't gonna focus on just Harry, Ron and Hermione. Things so much for the reviews and keep reading and reviewing.  
Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	20. Picking Up the Peices

Chapter 20- Picking Up the Pieces

At the sound of her name Ginny turned to see Harry and Hermione. She slowly glided to them and gave Hermionea bear hug. When she turned to Harry she put out her hand in a very offical way, offering Harry to shake it. Harry looked at the hand and took it. He yearned for Ginny and he knew it all too well. Shaking hands told him that she was angry with him and it would lead to a night of rows.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny sitting back down on the chairs as Harry and Hermione followed her example.

"Just did a little research, tis all," said Harry, leaving out the fact of Ron's location for he didn't want her running around in the forest.

"You were always one to leave out information Harry. Where's my brother or am I going to have to find out the hard way?" Ginny asked.

Harry leaned back in the seat he and Hermione were sharing. "Working. Somewhere near here. Not sure why, though," said Harry. He figured the more he told the truth, less angry Ginny would be, and the better of his chance of getting out of here quickly.

Ginny sat in total silence. Her eyes were fixed on the fire giving Harry the perfect oppurintuy to admire her. By the look in her eyes she was sad. Ginny's eyes didn't shine as brightly as they used to. Harry knew that someone had in questioned her, yet she was an excellent choice for a secret keeper for she had not told a soul. Her hair wasn't as long as it used to and Harry could see marks on her arms. Marks from cuts. Harry shifted in his seat to look more closely at her arm. The cuts were a bright red, explaining that they were brand-new, probably done from the last hour to day.

"See! He never listens!" yelled Ginny, snapping Harry out of his day dream mode.

"Who?" asked Harry. He asked this calmly. The Weasley temper was a dangerous thing.

"You! You, selfish brat! You never listen to anyone. Not when they're trying to teach you, not when we're trying to talk and certainly not when they're trying to comfort you! No, you'll be the ass and not even listen," yelled Ginny. Harry took the blow peice by peice. Although he was angry, deep down he knew she was right. He didn't listen very well.

"I'm human, Gin. I'm not perfect," said Harry. Hermione sat back and smirked. He was truly stupid.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! I'VE SAT HERE WAITING, COUNTING, HOPING THAT ONE DAY YOU'LL TROT UP HERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU'LL TAKE ME WITH YOU! HARRY WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF LEAVING ME HERE? I'M IN MORE DANGER WITHOUT YOU!" screamed Ginny.

"THE POINT IS THAT YOU AREN'T!" Harry yelled back. "VOLDEMORT DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT YOU. HE WOULD COME AFTER YOU. THAT'S THE POINT,"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!" Ginny screamed, fustrated tears coming down her face. She turned her heel and rushed up the stairs. Harry sat in Ginny's former spot, annoyed.

"Harry," Hermione said calmly. "What if Voldemort walked right through that door? What do you think would happen," she asked.

"I'd kill him. Stop him from getting anywhere near the people I love," said Harry as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good. SoVoldemort comes, you kill him save the day and marry Gin. Happy ending right. So what happens if you weren't there. If instead of me and you walking through that door it was Voldemort. Now what do yyou think would happen?" Hermione asked.

Harry fell silent. He knew Voldemort would kill her regaurdless. She was in his way and he had no mercy and certainly no time for her. And if he recongized her, that would be even worse.

"Tell me Harry," said Hermione. "What would happen?"

"She would die," he choked out finally.

"Right. So do you think Ginny is safer here alone or with you?" asked Hermione.

"But listen, Mione. Gin-" but Harry finally had his light bulb moment. He finally understood that Gin was safer with him than alone. Harry sighed.

"I'm a total idiot," he said sighing.

"Smarter than Ron," responded Hermione smiling. Harry stood and silently headed for the girl's dorm. He whispered the countercurse to keep from sliding down the stairs and headed to the 6th year dorms.

Inside, Ginny was on her bed crying her eyes. Her weeping could be heard outside of the door. Harry sat on her bed and put a hand on her small back. Ginny stopped crying and faced him.

"What do you want?" she asked, her faced stained with tears.

"You were right. It's better for you to be with me," said Harry. Ginny raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

"Gin, when I see you, I see my mom. I didn't know her well but I know that my mother was caring, kind, funny and you couldn't beat her in any argument," said Harry. Ginny smiled. "You remind me so much of her, but at the same time, you're different. You're more relaxed than her and well, I like that about you. Sure you're no bookworm, but you're intellegent and very capitavting." Ginny's face turned a darker shade than her hair. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," Harry took a deep breath. "I love you and I'm so sorry." Fresh tears ran down Ginny's eyes as she tackled Harry. Harry held her like there was no tomorrow. He stroked her hair whispering words of care in her ears. Their pericous moment was interrupted by a small cough and Harry saw Seamus, Dean and Nevielle at the door. Dean was darker but as for that he hadn't changed one bit. He had no anger in his eyes, and he had the biggest smile, Harry had ever seen him wear. Seamus had that glint in his eyes that said 'Harry's gonna be busy tonight'. harry flicked him off behind Ginny's back. Nevielle had grown some and became a bit more thinner. His hair grew out and he too was smiling.

"Well," said Dean, "I think we can celebrate for now the boy-who-lived has tapped into his intellegence."

"Shut up," said Harrylaughing.

"Don't tell him to shut up," said Ginny smiling. "He's absolutely right."

"So mate, how's life treating ya?" asked Seamus rich with Irsh accent.

"So so," said Harry.

"Ah well, a man named Jermery Soso, was like that. All the way till he came up with the liquor, Noto Soso, meaning no more So so," said Seamus. Harry laughed.

"Sorry mates but I would be around for that," said Harry.

"Hey where's Ron?" asked Nevielle.

"Working," said Hermione entering the room. "Hopefully you boys haven't been in too much trouble while I was gone."

Seamus turned and eyed Hermione, licking his lips.

"Keep grinning, Seamus and you won't have eyes to look through. 'Spically when Ron is done with you," warned Ginny.

"I wouldn't take my mates girl," said Seamus. "He has confessed hasn't he?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'll bust a cap in his head," growled Ginny.

"Relax, Ginny. I'm going to talk to him tonight," said Hermione.

"Well that explains a lot," said Dean a little too loudly.

"Explains what?" asked Ginny and Hermione in unison.

"N-Nothing," said Dean.

Hermione sharpen her eyes. "You would think after six years one would know who you shouldn't lie to," she snapped.

"Okay, fine. I saw Ron...with...another girl. They were walking along. He didn't see me. I had though it was you, but her hair was black. They were talking about...well y'know I have the worst hearing. Getting hearing aids soon y'know," said Dean.

"Shut up Thomas and tell me. If you really needed hearing aids you should have gone to the Hospital Wing," snapped Hermione would wipped out her wand.

"They were talking about...well...y'know...sleeping together," Dean finally said. Hermione teared up slowly and lowered her wand. Ginny fell silent with anger.

"H-Harry, c-c'mon. W-we'd better g-get going i-if we're going t-to s-se Susan before we leave," stutered Hermione as she ran down the stairs.

"I'll kill him," growled Ginny. Harry shook his head and then turned to Ginny.

"Christmas," he said.

"What about it?" Ginny asked.

"We'll come and get you at Christmas," Harry finalized.

"Really? You promise?" Ginny asked. Harry starred deep into her eyes.

"I promise," he kissed her cheek, said good bye to the others and ran after Hermione.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. So is Ron really in love with Hermione? Or this other chick (I hope ya'll know who the girl is). Anyway, I believe that I owe a huge thank you to **Zarroc** and **MysticMoonlight** for your continous reviews. Thanx so much, it is so greatly appreciated. I hope that ya'll enjoyed the chapter and plz keep reading and reviewing. 

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	21. Visiting with the Heads

Chapter 21- Visiting with the Heads

Hermione walked at a quick pace, making it hard for Harry to keep up with her. Finally, a corner from the Head rooms, Harry snatched her arm and turned Hermione to face him.

"Hermione," said Harry catching his breath. "I know you're mad, but you've got to relax. We are defiantly talking to Ron about this and he will tell us."

"I know Harry, I know. I shouldn't get so worked up, its just that, well Synthia is so beautiful and I'm so…….well…..not. I can see why Ron would choose her over me," said Hermione looking down at the marble floor.

Harry grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, forcing her to look dead into his eyes.

"Hermione," he said. "Ron would be the luckiest man in the world if he dated you. He **loves** you. Trust me, I know. Six years is more than enough time. Ron, he going through some things and we've gotta help him out. Don't think that Synthia is prettier than you, because you Hermione are beautiful because of what you have on the inside, not what's on your appearance."

Hermione's eyes built up into tears as she broke into a smile.

"Quit crying, 'Mione. Surely you don't want Susan to see you like this," said Harry as Hermione wiped her tears.

"No, I think Susan would have a fit," Hermione responded. Feeling better, both turned the corner to the entrance of the Head's dorm. It was a window that had a curtain over it.

"Who are we seeking today?" asked the curtain.

"Susan Bones, Head Girl," said Hermione. The curtains jumped open to reveal a very large, ugly face of a sort of chubby man with a thick mustache.

"Why, Ms. Hermione Granger! Tell me you are staying officially. Come in, Come in," said the curtain opening the entrance and pushing Hermione and Harry through.

Inside there was a blazing fire in which Justin Flinch-Fletchey sat in front of. The room reminded Harry of his common room, with some defiant changes. There was a statue of a herb in the center and a water fountain of a snake. One side had a bookshelf while the other had a book called "Mischief in the making". There was a yellow border with badgers on one side and a green border with snakes on the other. It didn't take a genius to know that Head Boy was a Slytherin. In the center of the room behind the couch was where the entertainment was. Susan Bones, kind, loving, free-spirited, was arguing with playboy Blaise Zambini. It was Hermione and Ron all over again. Hermoine leaned against the wall, while Harry took the seat in front of Justin.

"What are they arguing about?" Harry asked grinning.

"Merlin knows. Something about Blaise's being too over protective. Blaise said she needed. I'm surprised he hasn't been slapped yet," said Justin laughing. On cue Blaise, who is known for his sarcasm and small temper, was smacked right across the head sending Harry and Justin to the in laughter. Susan turned to face them, not happy.

Susan Bones was almost average sized for a seventeen year old. She had long golden hair that reached well into her back. Her eyes were caramel brown and she had a nice figure. Susan was a kind of girl who wouldn't spend hours over boys like Hermione, but would exactly transfer that time into studying. In some ways she was a tomboy, but she still earned the respect she deserved. Harry knew that the girl was small, but she was hot headed and had the courage of any Gryffindor, more than some of them.

Blaise, Harry knew rather little about. He knew he was a Slytherin Chaser and was a friend of Malfoy. He'd heard about his reputation with the ladies (which Harry finds himself envying from time to time), but other than that he knew nothing. Blaise himself was handsome. He was tall, dark brown hair, cold, yet mysterious blue eyes. You could tell he worked out through the tight shirts he wore and you knew it was more than developing. Blaise stroked his cheek for a second or two than sat down on the couch.

"I personally don't care, Susan," he said. "I can do whatever I please, whether that means protecting you or annoying you and I'll do it in front of whoever I want to."

"I bet you wouldn't do it in front of anyone other than Daphne," snapped Susan glaring at the Slytherin.

"She got you there, B," said the captivating Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was a tall blond girl with sparkling sea green eyes. Beauty wise she knocked Susan out the park, Harry had a right to guess that Daphne might have a relationship with Blaise. He shot Daphne an ugly gesture.

"Hermione! Harry! It's so nice to see you both," said Susan turning her attention off Blaise. "Hermione tell me that you're staying," with urged tone at the end. Blaise threw his head back and laughed.

"Stop it, Suzie Q! It'd be boring without you and Weasley would come up here and try something if I bothered Ms. Granger, which I would. And you're more fun anyway. Sorry Hermione," said Blaise.

"You two make such a marvelous couple," Harry told Blaise and Susan. Blaise gave Harry an ugly gesture and Susan rolled her eyes. Hermione and Susan went into a conversation about how Head Girl job, while Daphne and Blaise chatted privately and Harry and Justin played a complementary game of chess.

It was only when Harry glanced at the grandfather clock that had a snake battling a badger did Harry realized the time.

"Hermione we've got to get going look at the time," said Harry pointing to the clock. Hermione looked up and frowned.

"You two really like to show the……………..differences of your houses," said Hermione.

"Keeps us sane, as Blaise explains it," said Daphne. Harry and Justin joined her in laughter as Hermione and Harry bid their good-byes and left the dorm.

Outside it was cool and windy as Harry and Hermione walked off Hogwarts grounds. There was a loud howl and Harry looked to the sky. _It's not a full moon. I wonder who that is._ He kept walking until he realized Hermione was not behind him. Instead she was running into the forest. _No, please no. Not the forest 'Mione._

Harry ran after Hermione. He was very surprised at how fast she was for she was halfway through the forest in less than three minutes. The branches and tree whacked him on his way through as he made a mental note to kill Hermione after this. When he found her she was flat on her back face as white as American paper for a red-eyed vampire was hanging over her. Harry froze unsure of what to do. Then suddenly, a dark figure with long red hair and cold blue eyes came and threw the vampire off of Hermoine. He too was a vampire and he looked much more powerful. He threw the other vampire until it seased to move. The red-haired vampire reached for Hermione and brought her back to her feet.

"T-thank y-you," she said. As Harry looked more closely at the vampire he felt as though he knew him. Through his cold feature he could see a loving person, who was tall and lanky and many freckles. He could see his laughter and charm and his wonderful ability at a certain board.

"Ron?"

* * *

Dun, dun, DUNNNNN!lol. No, the girl that Dean was referring to was not Lavender. Lavender has blond hair and blue eyes that can sometimes look a bit purple. The girl he was referring to was Synthia VanDevileger, Ron's "colleague". Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we will be hearing from Head Boy and Head Girl in the near future. Hope you enjoyed the suspense and do you think that Harry guessed right? Keep reading and reviews as always. 

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	22. Discovered

Chapter 22- Discovered

Hermione stepped back from the figure in front of her. The vampire stepped into the moonlight, no longer a vampire, but now Ronald Billus Weasley. Hermione hands snaked around her mouth. Ron looked to the ground in shame.

"Is this what you've been hiding from us?" asked Harry. "That you're a vampire," but even as he said it, Harry couldn't believe it. More than anything, Harry wanted to wake up from this horrible dream, maybe it had been a mistake to come out here.

"Yes. I-I though that you would…………." His voice faded but Hermione and her magnificent anger finished for him.

"THOUGHT THAT WE WOULD LEAVE YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE A VAMPIRE!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, lower your voice," pleaded Ron.

"I can speak as loud as I want," snapped Hermione lowering her voice. Ron smirked at her which only boiled her up even more.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes," he confessed. "I was afraid that you would abandon me."

Hermione let out a deep sigh and pulled Ron's body as close as it could get.

"You are the biggest git to be named a wizard. You're lucky I'm so helplessly in love with you," she slammed her mouth against his and Harry was forced to watch his two best mates battle tongues and exchange spit.

"Hermione," Ron groaned against her lips. "We have to stop. I-I can't be with you."

"Yes you can. What's stopping you?" Hermione asked lips still attached to his.

"Me," said Synthia VanDevliger. "He's my mate, so keep your mudblood little paws off him."

Harry's mouth sunk to the ground as Synthia staggered back a bit from the powerful blowHermione had given her. Ron was furious.

"Syn, will talk about this later. What do you want?" Ron asked with a menacing tone.

"Castler is waiting for you," she said her eyes set on Hermione.

"I'll be there in a bit. Go ahead of me. Now," he commanded and Synthia turned and vanished. Ron gazed at Hermione and smiled.

"Nice punch," he said. "I'll have to make this quick. CJ saw this flashing blue light on her way here. I didn't think much of it until I remembered my first Vampirian words. 'Vasco guemcula ye vishta vbluea vangerico' translated to 'The blue light means danger. She also got a book on Kings at Vampira, but it basically says that Ravenclaw and Slytherin were real close before they stopped speaking to each other, I think the Book of Ravenclaw is helpful for our side, but I also think that it's a signal for Voldermort. My big reason for this is because the light is to the east and so is the house."

"Shit," said Harry.

"Shit is right. Listen, I have to go, butI'll be back soon. Be careful there, are probably death eaters near round," said Ron. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and then disappeared.

"C'mon Harry we've got to get to the house," said Hermione.

Around the opening gates of the neighborhood where Godric's Hollow stands, there was a swarm of death eaters and colors of spells were already in progress. Hermione put a Disilusionment charm on the both of them as they hexed death eaters and left them to the aurors who had already surrounded the place, one of them being Tonks. Harry sent a shield charm to cover her as a Unforgivable came hurtling towards her.

"Watcher Tonks," said Harry mocking her. Tonks smiled and Harry was sure she knew he was there. After a couple minutes of more fighting, Harry and Hermione slipped through the gates and into Godric's Hollow undetected Inside, Ron sat on one of the chairs, exposed chest looking over his many wounds.

"Ron! What happened?" asked Hermione examining his chest without blushing.

"Some death eaters tried to get near the house. They're dead now in the basement," explain Ron as he winced in pain for Hermione had started her treatment on his wounds.

"You bite 'em?" Harry asked. Ron nodded and leaned his head back into the chair. He gazed at the clock and gently pushed Hermione's hands off his chest.

"I'd let you continue but I've got to go. Never did get to Castler. Had a bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen. The book is back in the chamber, safe and sound. I'll see you two in the morning," said Ron butting up his shirt while heading for the door.

"Ron wait!" shouted Hermione. Ron turned to face her.

"Don't leave," she pleaded. "I need you. Please don't leave." She had an innocent look on her face but her eyes were blazing with mischief. Ron smirked, pleased to see this side of her.

"I'll come back and we'll talk," he said reaching for the doorknob.

"Ron I know about you and Synthia," said Hermione stopping Ron dead in his tracks. Harry frowned. _What had Ron been hiding?_

"I know that you two have to mate," said Hermione. "It all made sense. You leaving at night, her being all over you, what Dean saw. I know you don't want to, but you haven't been given a choice. That's why you pushed me away. You didn't want me to get hurt. I'm not going to say it doesn't but I want to be with you. I am genuinely in love with you. Please don't leave."

Ron was silent. After awhile he turned to her and swept her in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Harry grinned as Ron carried Hermione up the stairs like she was Cinderella and he was Prince Charming. He was surpised at himself for feeling no once of envy. Instead he knew is Cinderella wasn't too far from his heart.

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter done, many more to go. When Hermione says mate that means that Ron has to get Synthia pregnant.Thanx so much for the reviews and plz keep reviewing. If I have enough time I might get another chapter in by oh friday or saturday. Keep reading and reviewing. 

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	23. Let It Burn

Chapter 23- Let It Burn

The hot water dropped its last few drops as Susan Bones stepped out of the shower. She gazed around in search of a towel. When she couldn't find one she slowly crept into the hall, hoping no one was there.

Unfortunately, Blaise had stepped out of his shower at the same time, towel wrapped around his body. Susan, freaking out, snatched his towel wrapped it around his body and slammed her eyes shut. Blaise let out an aggravated groan.

"Sue, you left your towel in the wash. I told you that **before** you took your shower," he snapped.

"Yeah, well I forgot. I'll give it back to you later," said Susan, heading for her room, eyes still closed.

"Wait I thought my things were disgusting and reek heavenly," said Blaise smirking.

"They do!" she yelled as she stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. Blaise smiled and walked into his room, naked.

Inside his own room, Blaise took a hand towel and wiped his body clean. He glanced at the clock on the side of the door. It read 7:15. Blaise frowned. _Only seven! Thought it was at least ten, judging from the pitch of the clouds. _ Blaise decided against putting on his boxer shorts he used for sleeping in and changed into a black shirt with BZ in green and black pants.

Stepping out in the hallway, he saw Susan exiting her own room. She was wearing a black slacks and a long knee length strapless dress-shirt that was bright yellow and sprinkled with simmering sparkles. She had a French pedicure and matching yellow heels. _Why am I recognizing all this little detail? **Because you're falling for her**_ echoed another voice in his head.

"So what do you think, Blaise?" asked Susan. He wanted to say she was breath-taking, amazing, and gorgeous. Yet, now of all times his mouth seemed to be working improperly.

"It's nice," Blaise said instead. _NICE! What happened to the breath-taking, amazing and gorgeous! _

"Oh. Okay," she said. Blaise could tell she was disappointed about the comment.

"Who are you going with?" he asked.

"Terry," she said simply as she messed with her curls in the mirror.

"He's an idiot if he didn't find you breath-taking as any man," said Blaise.

Susan smiled at the compliment but added with a grin, "Including you."

"Just because I didn't say you were breath-taking doesn't mean I don't think that," he said while is mind was screaming retreat!

Susan was taken back by Blaise's response. "So you think I'm breath taking?" she asked.

"I think-"but the portrait interrupted them.

"A Terrance Boot is-"

"IT'S TERRY!"

"Standing outside waiting for you Ms. Bones. Should I tell him to leave?" asked the portrait.

"No. I'm coming," Susan said. She then turned to Blaise and said, "Sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned her heel and left the room. Blaise crashed on the couch thinking if dating Susan would be right let alone a possibility. He was so stuck in between in her not wanting him and his parents hating him for it. Blaise took a deep breath and walked out the heads dorm to the dungeons. It was too hot in the heads dorm anyway.

Blaise entered the Slytherin Common room and found just who he was looking for, Drake Mitchells. Blaise had known Drake since they were five. The two were close as kids and still are. And they seemed to have a similar taste in girls form the same house; Hufflepuff girls. Drake was sitting in front of a chess board. Blaise joined him in a game.

"Blaise," Drake greeted his friend. "How's life treating you?"

"Fine," said Blaise moving one of the pieces.

"Really. You get in a fight with Susan?" he asked.

"No she on a date with Boot,"

"Ouch,"

"Thanks mate."

"Sorry man. Have you even talked to her about being more than friends? Give her the ol' "Heads Relationship?"

"I don't know. I just don't know,"

The common room door opened and Drake's girlfriend, Hufflepuff Andréa Jameson entered. Andréa was a tall, black girl with long flowing black hair and mischievous dark brown eyes. She had a twin, Alyssa and those two were dynamite together. Andréa was one of Susan's best friends so she knew everything.

"So Susan did go on that date with Terry," she said before greeting her boyfriend. They seemed to be lip-locked for ever. And for ever was until Daphne came down the stairs.

"Quit messing with my potions partner Mitchells. C'mon Dréa we gotta go," said Daphne pulling her friend away from Drake.

"You should talk to her," Andréa yelled before she was out the common room.

Drake shot Blaise a 'talk to her 'look.

"It's so damn hot in here," Drake said after five games in which Blaise beat him every time.

"Yeah it is," said Blaise. "Kinda strange, the place is usually an ice berg down here. I've always gotta have a blanket."

"But now, it's like a frying pan," finished Drake.

"I think I'm gonna turn in," said Blaise getting up.

"Yeah, I'll see you late mate," responded Drake.

Later that night Blaise dreamed of Susan dying over and over again. Like someone was rewinding his dream continuously. Finally a quarter to two, Blaise woke. He was sweating from the temperature. Lying back on his pillows he took a deep breath and got up to change the temperature.

Susan had already beaten him to it though.

"It's on 31 degrees. One would think that it's could enough, but its burning in here,"

Blaise couldn't help but be thankful for the heat. It had gotten Susan out of her usual pajamas and into the shortest pair of softies he'd ever seen and an undershirt with no bra that showed some of her cleavage.

"I suggest we go to the dungeons and check out the temperature scale from there," said Susan.

The scale was on a 71 when Susan and Blaise got there. The deeper they had gone the hotter it was. Feeling tired Blaise and Susan went into the Slytherin common room to get a cold drink. Andréa and Drake were in the common discussing the temperature.

"It's too hot. What degrees is Hogwarts set on?" asked Drake. He like Blaise had his shirt on and was sweating. Although Blaise had good mind to think he was sweating for a different reason.

"Seventy-one," said Susan getting some water. The cool water ran down her throat. It was a trigger and a dragon of fire came rushing out the basement of the common room. It all happened too fast for Susan to remember. At one point she was getting kids from the Slytherin common room, kids from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. She could remember the blazing wood falling on her side. She could remember watching Drake die from the fire dragon. Most importantly she can remember walking onto another school's campus and blacking out completely.


	24. Missing

Chapter 24- Missings

Tonks sat at her desk gazing at the file case for the fire at Hogwarts. She knew not many things could burn down Hogwarts, espicially with its new proctection. So how did this one differ? She let out a fustrated sigh. Looking at the clock she felt the fimilar pull. The pull that told her it was time to return home. Of course she could stay at her office anytime she wanted if it hadn't been for William Weasley. Bill thought that it would be productive if he locked Remus and Tonks in a house by a near-by forest. Let's just say that Remus, of all people, added some more scars to hisface. Yet, Bill had "forgot" the countercurse. At least he probably would "forget" until Remus threatened to turn him into a full werewolf. Although, Remus found a charm in which she could to work and Remus could have his transformations. So on the days they were free from the house, they always payed Bill a visit. Letting out another sigh she decieded she wasn't going to fight the curse tonight. Tonks grabbed some files and headed out.

It was nine o'clock at the atmosphere expressed it. She slipped her key into the door knob and let herself in. Remus, as usual, was sitting under a lamp reading some "boring proffesor-type book" as Tonks would put it.

"Watcher Remus," she said softly, joining him on the couch.

"Hello Dora," responded Remus.

"Just a hello? No 'Oh Tonks you're looking so deviously sexy today?" pouted Tonks.

Remus laughed. "Who said you looked sexy?" he teased. Tonks shoved Remus and walked over to the window. Remus still grinning snaked his arms around her waist. If anything good came out of this curse it was that Remus had finally given up the 'I'm too old for you' act.

"Remy," said Tonks using the nickname that one of his friends have given him and he despised to this day. "Are you busy tonight?"

"No," said Remus smiling.

"Good," she purred.

The next morning, Tonks woke in the arms of Remus. She crawled on top of him and kissed the bridge of his nose waking him from his sleep.

"Hey Remus, regular fires can't burn down a school like Hogwarts, right?" asked Tonks. If anybody, Remus would defaintly know.

"I would think not," he responded. "Why?"

She quickly told him about the fire at Hogwarts and reassured him that Ginny was just fine. He leaned back onto the pillows and frowned. After a minute or so, he told Tonks to get up and he left the room.

When he returned hereturned with a book called Fires of Fires.He skimmed through the book, found the page he wanted and showed it to Tonks. On the top of the page it said Rowiean Fires. It had two pictures, of blazing green fire, one of a lady and the other of a dragon.

"The Rowien Dragon Fire," said Remus, pointing to the dragon. "Can't burn a thing. But it'll make you believe you're being burned. Sometimes until you actually are burned. Same thing with death. The lady, actually burns things. Although at Hogwarts I doubt it would cause much harm." Tonks nodded, her decison made.

Later that afternoon, Tonks stood infront of Hogwarts. Tomorrow the world would here about the fire and Tonks wanted to put her input in it. She wanted to know how Hogwarts burned. Taking a deep breath she entered Hogwarts stepping over her first of many burned items.

The school seem to be all dust and rust. Black was the olny color anywhere. As she passed Dumbledore's old office, she found it open. _Strange. Its usually sealed shut._Tonks stepped up the caseway of stairs and entered the empty office. She brushed her fingers on the wall. The black rust came off and there was a shade of red from the old wallpaper. She contiued to do this until she had revealed a portriat. This headmaster was sleeping and had a mirrior. The mirrior reflected everything in the room. The Gryffindor sword, Tonks and...the figure behind her. From what it seemed like he was a young boy had been trained with a sword. For he was throwing the sword at her every second. Tonks ducked ran and fight back, but the boy was talented and so was his master. The boy's master crept behind the dodging woman and stabbed Tonks through her stomach and left her to die.

Melaine Richards, one of Tonks' partners was also in Hogwarts. Kingsley had said she would find Tonks here. Also interested in why Dumbledore's office was open she crept into it. She was not attacked by anyone. No instead she found Tonks, half dead in the middle of the floor. She hurriedly picked up Tonks ready to carry her out.

"T-the sword is gone," croaked Tonks. She was right for when Melaine looked up. The Gryffindor sword was long gone.


	25. Ginny's Investigation

Chapter 25- Ginny's Investigation

Ginny was in total shock.There was only one death; Drake Mitchells and two were in the hospital, Tonks and Susan. Susan wasn't doing so well. She was always motionless and ice cold. Tonks would have color from time to time but other than that, she was in the same state as Susan. Now more than ever the thought of losing someone dear to you was so relastic.

Now Ginny stayed at the roomy, empty and warm Burrow. Since then, Mr. Weasley had started taking Ginny to the muggle library. There was no news posted about the wizarding world but she did enjoy reading the muggle stories and she was amazed at how right they were.

It was a regular day as Ginny was on the muggle computers. About ten minutes to ten, she started researching the name Malfoy. All the obvious information was there, like the 'dark brother' who was believed to be a wizard of some kind. Yet as she was reading she could feel her self being watched. Ginny sat back in the chair and rubbed on her wooden braclet. The braclet was actually her wand. She had preformed a simple charm allowing her to bend her wand in any form she chose. Her breath quickened as she felt the man creep closer.

"Having any trouble?" asked one of the media aid. Ginny yelped causing everyone, good or bad to stare at her.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "I didn't mean to scare. My name is John Baker, I'm one of the part time media aids here."

"No, It's okay. I've just been on my edge since my grandmother died," lied Ginny.

"Once again, I apollogize. I'll leave you to your business," he said walking off.

Ginny returned to her business quietly. Through the different web pages, she came across one that said something rather stricking._ One of the more secret warrior orders were of the Malfoyians, better known as the Malfoys and the Snakes, know as the Snape Family. _Ginny starred, puzzled. _Remus said, judging by Tonks' wound, that the person was very talented with a sword. But not with any sword, an ancient sword that dates back to the orders of the warriors. Malfoy and Snape! Very interesting, _she thought. Ginny opened a Google Search and typed in Malfoy and Snape. The first ten were useless but the elventh was just what she was looking for. As another thought hit her, Ginny opened another web page and again returned to the Google Search page. This time she typed in Black, Malfoy and Snape. The first reslut was from a web page called Strange Happenings. When she clicked on it, Ginny was introduced to an article about the burning of Number 12, just recently. She was so into the article she didn't reliaze Charlie's presence.

"Hey Gin," he said scarring her on purpose. Once again, she yelped.

"One more time Charlie," she threaten. Charlie backed from his sister, grinning.

"Enjoying your stay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Y'know we've gotta go," he said. Ginny sighed.

"Charlie," she said. "The redhead woman over there is the resource lady. Ask her how much it cost to print two web pages, three pages each. You flirt when you're done." Charlie smirked at his younger sister and walked over to the redhead woman, who had been starring at him since he's walked through the library doors.

"Please Kingsley!" Ginny begged the next day. Mr. Weasley had taken Ginny to work with him and allowed her to visit the auror. In one hand was the information she'd collected yesterday and in the other was the article she wanted him to submit.

"I can't do anything about it," he said.

"Yes you can, please! Tonks would have," begged Ginny pulling on her innocent puppy dog face. Kingsley grinned. "Love the new look," he said. Ginny groaned loudly in fustration.

"Maybe you should go to Percy about it," suggested Kingsley. "He's hogh up there. I'm sure he could slip it in."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Ginny yelled. Kingsley put his hands over his ringing ears.

"You Weasleys," he said, "are quick to hate and slow to forgive." Ginny shot him a look that said 'well what did you expect?"

"Ginny I've already told you. I can't help you. Talk with Percy. And if that is all I need you to leave. I've got a busy day," said Kingsley shooing her out.

"Yeah right," said Ginny as she left.

"Nice seeing you too!" he shouted before she turned the corner.

Not much longer after visiting with Kingsley, Ginny found herself infront of Percy's office. She grabbed the konb, opened the door and it was...empty. _Fantastic! I trot all the way here and its empty. Real nice Perce, real nice. _Sighing, Ginny stole a pen and paper and wrote a quick note before eixting her older brother's office.

Later that night, Ginny was in a losing battle with Bill on whether she could travel to Diagon Alley, alone.

"I SAID NO GINNY AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"YOU'RE NOT MOM AND DAD! YOU DON'T MAKE THE FINAL DECSIONS AROUND HERE!"

"WELL SEEING THAT NIETHER MOM OR DAD IS HERE, I TAKE UP THE RESPONSIBLITY OF WATCHING OVERYOU!"

"JUST BECAUSE I WON'T TELL YOU WHERE RON, HARRY OR HERMIONE IS, GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO ENCAGE ME!"

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH GINVERA OR I **WILL** GROUND YOU!"

"You can't ground me," the younger Weasley growled.

"WATCH ME!" Bill roared as he stormed out the room.

Ginny fell on the couch anger flowing freely through her viens.

"Uh Ginny," said Fluer softly from the doorway.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for some clothers and food, you can join me if you like?" suggested Fluer.

"He'd never let me," snapped Ginny.

"I'll make him," Fluer reassured. Ginny smirked at the thought of her brother being yelled at by his wife.

"Sure I'll go."

As Fluer promised, Ginny went to Diagon Alley with her, leaving an angry Bill behind. It was nearing one, as Fluer and Ginny passed by the Complimentary Candy Shope across from Greenbier fashions.

"Can I have some independence?" Ginny asked.

"Well-"

"I'll just be across the street from Greenbeir. At the candy shope," said Ginny. Fluer smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," said Ginny as she rushed into the shop. After ten minutes of waiting Percy finally came. Ginny slid him the article and he scanned over it quickly.

"Where did you find this information?"

"I was researching," said Ginny simply. "So are you going to do it?"

"And if I don't?" challenged Percy, smirking slightly.

"You'll recieve the end of my Bat-Bogey Charm and the complimentary Howler. And who knows, I might just throw in the free mug of posion," snapped Ginny wipping the smirk off his face.

Percy nodded and stood to leave. Yet he stopped and asked, "Did Ron really leave?"

"Do you see him with me?" Ginny snapped. Percy gaave a final nod and made his leave. Ginny turned to see Bill and Charlie running toward her. She knew it was going to be a long night.

The next morning, Kingsley sat in his desk reading the article by Percy Weasley. It was about how the darker families like the Malfoys and the Blacks were joining together and that the aurors should do something about it. And it also asked why the aurors haven't searched the burned black house yet. Bascially critizing that the Aurors haven't been doing their job effiecently.

_Ginny really does know how to get what she wants, _Kingsley thought putting the paper down. He was still amazed that Ginny went to Percy let alone got him to publish the article. _By threat most likely_ thought he grinning.

Kingsleywasn't surpised When Ginny entered his office.

"So now because of your article, I have to search the Black house," he he said as she entered his office.

"Delighted," said Ginny, leaning against the wall smirking at him.

"What do you need, all mighty one," teased Kingsley, allowing his purple hood to slip over his bald head.

"Love the new look," mocked Ginny. "I want to come along." Her voice was filled with determination and Kingsley didn't feel like battling with Ginny for the next hour and a half.

With just about everything burned, the aurors didn't find much. The trip might have been more pleasent for everyone if Tonks had been there. Ginny herself was quiet, and was never out of reach. When it was nearing time to leave, Ginny hid the envolpe under the old fire mate and placed a charm so that only the address name would reveale it. Smiling for her work was done, Ginny exited the Ancient House of Black.

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. So no, Tonks did not die. Thank you so much for the reviews and keep reading and reviewing as always.

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	26. Seperated

Chapter 26- Sepreated Part I

At Godric's Hollow, the floor of the living room was covered with many Daily Prophets. Harry, Ron and Hermione lay streched across the floor gazing at the recent article, Percy wrote. Ron and Harry were aurging with Hermione if it was a message from someone or if it was a trap.

"What if its someone like the Weaselys, trying to tell us something important!" aruged Harry.

"Isn't that why we're visiting them at Christmas?" asked Hermione.

"That and to celebrate. Harry, Hermione does have a point. The ministry is searching for you. Maybe I should go instead," said Ron.

"And what difference would that make?" Harry exclaimed. He wanted to get out of this house where there was nothing to do. Although, just recently he was at Hogwarts.

"Because Harry, Even if I can't get back here at least I have a place to go where the Ministry won't look," said Ron.

"Alright fine. Ron goes to the Black house and checks it out. Fine with me as long as you come back the next day," said Hermione. The trio nodded.

Later that night while Hermione and Ron were upstairs Harry quietly slipped from the house. He ran through the silent streets invisible. When he reached the house he slipped through the back door. As he searched the house he made sure he was all alone. When he reached an empty room with a decent chair he sat down and rested. Streching his legs lazily, he moved the rug back and forth until he saw a speck of white. Bending down, he removed the carpet to find a white envolpe with his name on it. He quickly opened the letter to find Ginny's research on Malfoy and Snape followed by a small note, metioning where and how she'd gotten the information and it asked if he was still visiting for Christmas. Smiling he nodded and tucked the letter in his pocket ready to leave.

Harry once again ran through the streets of London back to Godric's Hollow, only to find the house locked. _Shit! Hermoine placed locking charms on the house. Great! Now how am I supposed to get in?_ he pondered. Turning around to view his surroundings he thought he'd saw the eyes of another. _Better scram before Death Eaters show up. Don't want to give away the location of Ron and 'Mione._ Harry once again exited Godric's Hollow. The only problem he faced upon leaving is that the second he steped back into prime London he saw the Death Eaters not even a mile away. Harry cursed himself for leaving the house in the first place and ran.

"Damnnit why does Hermione have to be right all the time," he cursed as he skimmed corners and picked up speed. Behind him the Death Eaters were with Dementors. Harry sturrgled to think of happy thoughts while running, to keep himself from fainting. For if he fainted. He'd die for sure. One of the Dementors picked up terrible speed and was now on Harry's heels. Seeing the lunch tables, Harry jumped and ran right over people midnight snacks and many of the people ran, in fear of the Death Eaters and Dementors. It seemed like a video games Dudley used to play. Just run until you found the place you where looking for. Harry contiued to run until hethought hehad out ran them andreached a manison. _Oh God, please be home and let me in!_Although, Harry knew it was incredibly rude, Harry ran straight up to the door and threw it open without invatation. Once inside, Harry shut the door, locked it and leaned against the door in relief.

"Well looks as though someone got into a little trouble on our way here," said a fimilar male voice. Harry looked up to see Blaise Zambini starring at him with a raised eyebrow followed by Susan Bones whose arms were wrapped around Blaise's waist.

"So I guess the old rumor of dating Heads seams to continue," said Harry. Blaise smiled and shrugged.

"Potter," he said slowly. "Not that I don't enjoy you're...bright company, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Gimme a place to spend the night and I'll tell you the whole story," said Harry.

Harry learned a lot through his stay at the Zambini manison. Everyone from Hogwarts had left back to their families and Susan had just recently returned from the hospital. Tonks herself had left just yesterday. Susan and Blaise had celebrated Susan returned which lead to Susan's pregnancy, a complete surpise to Harry. Blaise parents hadn't been told yet, since his parents weren't so joyous about Susan staying period. A house full of Slytherins was probably a handful for the Hufflepuff. Yet Susan still contained her care-free way of life. In return for a place to stay, Harry told Susan and Blaise some of what was going, mostly his trip to the Black House and how he couldn't get back to his hideout and was running from Death Eaters.

Through out most of the day, Harry hid below the basement, but he could always here the regular arguements between Blaise and his siblings, mainly Alestrica. Blaise was the youngest of five. Alestrica, was the oldest at twenty-four. She had a five year old son named James. James inherted his mother's light red hair. A little darker than California blond. Then there was the triplets, Jessica, John and Amanda. Amanda and Alestrica were with their father in believing that Slytherins should stick with Slytherins, while Jessica and John were with their mother in saying that they weren't pleased by it but there are some exceptions. Although Blaise himself thought of the whole thing absurd. He was of age and he felt he coulddo "what I damn well please."

Harry knew by all the aruging, it would depress Susan from time to time, so Harry was no where near surpised when Susan came to him after the third day, late at night.

"Harry!" she hissed waking him. "Harry listen to me."

Harry woke from his sleep to see Susan dressed and holding a miniture suitcase in her hands.

"What's going on?" he asked, drowsy.

"I'm leaving, Harry," she said. "Either you can stay here in the basement or you can come with me to the Bones Manor."

"Wait Susan, can't you talk this out with Blaise before leaving?"

"Its not Blaise. Its this house. The atmosphere and everything else. I can't stand this place anymore," Susan explained quickly. Harry sighed and followed her to the Bones Manor. He knew that Susan was very strong and independent, yet Harry felt as though she needed someone to watch over her.

Harry stayed at the Manor for three days, before he took his leave. Ron and Hermione were somewhere and Harry needed to find them. Yet, he was still hesiatant about leaving Susan by herself. It was on his last day at the Bones Manor, that Harry and Susanwere packing some food when the door of the Manor creeked open.

"Susan!" Harry and Susan both turned to see Blaise rushing towards them. He was wearing a dark green shirt and his sleeves were rolled up. Harry noticed a large black mark on his left arm and that there was an light strand of blond. _That's probably the burn he recieved when he was injured at the Hogwarts fire, _thought Harry.

"Well I guess I won't have to worry about leaving you alone now," said Harry, yet Blaise and Susan were too busy being tonuge-tied to listen to Harry. It was around six when Harry finally left the Bones Manor. Blaise was there to watch over Susan and Harry was free from worry or concern of her safety. As he was walking he picked up a newspaper. It had an article about the Hogwarts fire. It also mention the tradgey of Dumbledore's death and how there would be no more Hogwarts. Sighing, Harry remembered something Blaise had told him while at his stay at the Zambini Manison. _"I was lucky enough to get only a huge burn on my back. I've also got this black burn on my right arm other than that, I wasn't harmed."_

The burn that Harry had seen was on the left arm, the arm where Voldemort marks his death eaters. And he'd seen blond hair. _A Malfoy, most likely Draco Malfoy. Shit, I've got to get to Blaise._

Susan took an afternoon nap shortly after Harry left. When she woke the house was very dark and quiet. It gave her an uneasy feeling. The sort of feeling you get when someone is somewhere that they're not supposed to be. Grabbing her wand, she crept downstairs to the living room. Blaise sat infront of a blazing fire. Susan took a deep breath of relief. As she made a movement to join him a bandana was covered over her mouth, partly preventing her high pitch scream. The figure inwhich she thought was Blaise turned to be a blond haired Slytherin, known very well for his family's involment with the Death Eaters.

"Where is the cup of Hufflepuff," hissed Malfoy.

Snape had his hands locked around her wrist, as Malfoy released the bandana allowing her to answer.

"What makes you think that I would ever give you the answer to such a question," snarled Susan. She suddenly felt an uproar of pain in her lower back as she sunk to the floor unconsious.

When Harry and Blaise reached Susan she had been unconsious for hours. Blaise checked her pluse, confirming that she was barely hanging on.

"A real survior," said Harry as Blaise picked her up.

"Yes, but she'll have some more days in the St. Mongus," said Blaise turning for the door of the Bones Manor. Harry bent down and picked up a scrap of paper.

_In the Hagerious Mountains lies the a table where all feast with the most grandest cups, _he read.

"The cup of Hufflepuff," Harry reliazed softly.

"Coming Harry?" asked Blaise, ready to take his leave.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

There will most likely be no more updates till after Thanksgiving somewhere around the beginning of December. I hope you guys enjoy your Thanksgiving Holiday. Plz keep reading and reviewing. 

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	27. Escape

Chapter 27- Escape

When Ron woke he was greeted by an attack of wild brown curls. Smiling, he brushed Hermione's curls down and tried to sit up without disturbing Hermione. Ron knew he was completely in love with Hermione. He loved her hair because it showed that beauty isn't just blond hair and Goldie-lock curls, that it also can come from a windstorm of curls too. He loved her eyes because they were full intelligent, wisdom, fierce love kindness yet they had an empty feel to them, in which Ron felt as though only he had the power to make them glow to the fullest. He most of all loved her smile. It was usually a small smile full of innocence yet it still filled him with the up most joy, most the time making butterflies zoom within his stomach. Even when she put on her rare mischievous smile, he still preferred her small smile because he had no doubt that she was comfortable with whatever she was doing.

Ron laid his head against the backboard. His eyes slowly glazed over the room as he realized the time. Groaning in frustration, Ron left his room and walked down the hall to Harry's room. When he opened the door he found everything expect the unruly black haired, almond-shaped green-eyed wizard. Ron cursed under his breath. It didn't take a genius to know where Harry had ran off to.

"Vasquer me vak Weasley."

Ron's head snapped up. The words were of Devil's Tongue or Vampamise, the Vampire language, from times of Dracula and Van Helsing. He knew the voice was speaking to him, asking him to listen. Yet the mysterious voice sounded familiar.

"Vauk vak Weasley." Ron turned. Now he saw supposed to watch, but for what? Suddenly, Ron caught a glimpse of a someone dressed in a long black cloak with pointed hoods. One was rolling down his sleeve covering the ends of a mark. A mark with a snake on it; Death Eaters. _Harry………Is………..So……….Dead,_ he thought. Ron ran to his room and gently woke Hermione, shaking her with gentle force.

"Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"No time to explain, we have to leave."

Hermione made no expression except a simple nod. She flicked her wand and instantly Ron and Hermione were invisible. Ron grabbed her by to the arm to the back door where the Death Eaters were entering. Having already sensed Ron and Hermione's presence, the Death Eaters threw a simple, yet unexpected curse throwing Ron and Hermione to the ground.

"Leave," Ron hissed. Ron could tell she was against it. He could also hear her heart beat in fear.

"You'll be fine," he assured. "I'll meet you at---"

"My house," said Hermione. "Be in by midnight. I love you." Hermione gave him a quick kiss before, levitating herself above the Death Eaters and slipping through the back door.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," sneered on of the Death Eaters. Ron tried to control his breath. He could feel his genes and organs rearrange. His eyes turned from star-light blue to a dark and vicious red as his pupil also shrunk. His fingernails grew in length and darken. His hair grew a more menacing red and stretched a couple inches past his shoulder. He felt more mischievous, dangerous and evil yet still very much sane. He could feel the need. The need of another's blood, creeping up his spine driving his mind insane. He could hear pounding of each Death Eater's heart and the blood running through their veins. One death eater, judging by the beat of his heart was scared. He seemed to regret his choice almost. He had a family back home and he didn't know what he was doing.

"Come out to play young ones," sneered another Death Eater. Ron grinned and stood. His canine teeth had grown at least an extra four inches. With his wand at the ready Ron set the counter-curse for the invisibility charm revealing himself to the Death Eaters in vampire form, teeth and all.

"Yes let's play with the angry vampire," Ron sneered back.

It seemed as though all the hearts in the room seized to exist. Ron grinned in satisfaction.

"Scared?" Ron challenged.

"Never," yelled Nott. There was no room for pen drop silence, for the Death Eaters began throwing just about every curse known to wizards. It was nothing like a duel. More like a bunch of gun shots hitting one target. One Death Eater grabbed a portrait and smacked Ron in the back. In response Ron broke a table leg and knocked the Death Eater unconscious. The fighting didn't stop until everyone was blinded by a blue light. One Death Eater, trying to be sly, attempted to voyage after the light but as Ron punched him in his eye, the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. There was one loud, crack, and all the Death Eaters disappeared.

Ron caught his breath and returned to human form.

"Vell veh voll veh VasQuoof sey comvouly."

Ron let out a loud sigh. He wasn't interested in finding out who was the Padfoot and where he was coming from. Slowly he turned to fire and flooed to Hermione's house, where Hermione was in the middle of a sentence.

"And this is my boyfriend, Ron," she said, turning to him and giving him a look that said '_we need to talk'._

"'Oyfriend?" said a voice that Ron hadn't heard in a long time. The voice of the one of the world's best seekers who'd almost stole Hermione from him.

"Victor!"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! So basically, Ron and Hermione had left Godric's Hollow, Ron is hearing vioces and Victor Krum has joined Ron and Hermione at the Granger's home. Well there might be a lot of arguing, that's for sure. Anyway, just incase you didn't understand the Devil's Tounge language this is what they mean. 

_Vasquer me vak Weasley_ : Listen to me Weasley

_Vauk vak Weasley_ : Watch me Weasley

_Vell veh voll veh VasQuoof sey comvouly_ : Tell the wolf the Padfoot is coming.

I want to thank you guys for reading this chapter, just please, review. It makes me feel so good. (And give me the will to update faster.) Hope your thanksgiving was enjoyable.

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	28. A Night of Trouble

Chapter 28- A Night of Trouble

Victor was glaring at him through his icy brown eyes. Victor Krum, first of all, hadn't changed a bit. His hair may have grown a half an inch, but he still reserved his long, disordered, egg-shaped head of his that Ron despised since the age of 14. Also in the room were Mr. and Mrs. Granger and another woman who had Victor's hideous features, leading to the assumption of that woman being Victor's mother.

"Hermione," said Ron, tearing his eyesight from Victor to the out side window. "Why is it night time here?"

"I don't kn-"

"Maybe when 'ou came from England, 'ou were changed into a 'ew time zone?" suggested Victor cutting Hermione off completely.

"Yes, I guess that's a possibility," said Hermione. Ron never heard of a time zone that big before but decided to let it go.

"So," said Mrs. Krum. "Victor tells me that your daughter was single. And now she is not!" She pressed this question to the Grangers who both looked quiet startled.

"Well, uh, you, you see, um..."

Yet Mrs. Granger saved the day cutting over her husband replying, "Hermione, has been absent for some time now. I'm receiving this **glorious** news along with you," putting emphasizes on the glorious and giving her husband a hard stare.

"However," Mrs. Granger continued, "Aren't we missing a young man with unruly black hair? Ron, Hermione where is Harry?"

"At Remus'," said Ron. "He had something private to do, like Hermione and I," Ron lied. Hermione nodded, approving Ron's lie.

"Well Ron," said Mrs. Granger, "Victor, his mother, Mr. Granger and I have already eaten and Hermione claimed that she wasn't hungry, so I did prepare anything."

"It's alright Mrs. Granger. I don't find myself hungry either," said Ron.

"For a change," said Hermione softly smirking devilishly, but loud enough so that everyone could hear her clearly.

Hermione had already changed into her night clothes when Ron quietly appeared into her room. He grinned mischievously as he undid his shirt and strode toward her. Hermione, who was occupying her bed, grinned as Ron's lips met hers in a sizzling kiss. Completely forgetting about talking with Ron, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck as Ron sucked on her neck.

"Off him Granger. He's mine tonight," said the cold voice of Synthia VanDevliger. Ron turned up to look at Synthia, annoyed.

"It's been months," she complained.

"Liar," hissed Ron.

"Alright it's been at least four weeks," corrected Synthia rolling her cool blue eyes.

"You'll last two more," snapped Hermione pulling Ron's lips back to hers. Ron broke their kiss and stood.

"Hermione, babe," Ron said. "I'd love to stay, but I better go. I'll be back in the morning." He gave Synthia a cold stare that said he was going to be true to his word. Hermione frowned as she watched Ron and Synthia disappear from view.

When Ron and Synthia arrived in the dormitories of Vampira, Ron turned left claiming that he needed to check in. The check in room was an average clock in room, where the residents would take a card with their number and name and check in through the brown machine. In the check in room, Celine was quietly dozing off. After checking in, Ron trotted down the hall passing a delighted Claster to Synthia's room.

Synthia's room was a vase room with a king sized bed and ancient furniture from the late 1600's. She was lying on her bed in black and red lacy lingerie. Ron knew that Synthia was attractive. Long curly black hair, fantastic legs and curves that would have Voldermort drooling for hours. Ron, surprisingly, found himself not attracted to her. He'd already dated one Lavender, he didn't need another.

"It's about time. I thought I was going to have to fetch you again," said Synthia. Ron rolled his eyes and stripped his shirt, revealing his crafted chest. Synthia's eyes lit up.

"It's been ages Ron," she purred.

"And I've been busy," Ron snapped.

"That busy?" she questioned slipping her arms around his waist.

"Yes," Ron said coldly, removing her arms. "Let's get this over with," and then he added, "After I go to the bathroom."

In the bathroom Ron took a handful of water and splashed it over his face.

"You wish to be king one day," said Synthia softly from the doorway.

"No," Ron lied. Ever since he'd been introduced to the crown, Ron had dreamed to become the first king since at least a thousand years. Yet, Ron knew as long he still was friends with Harry and Hermione, as long as he was still a friend in the wizarding community, that goal would never be achieved.

"Don't let that mud—I mean muggle-born girl of yours stop you from your dreams," said Synthia before exiting the bathroom.

Ron bent over into the sink in deep thought. When he reached for the sink handle he instead saw a used pregnancy test in the trash. Picking it up he gazed over it. For vampires, being the children of the dead, vampires are born dead and are brought alive by electricity. So when a vampire is pregnant, a pregnancy test we'll either say, non-pregnant, pregnant, or dead. When the baby is dead, birth is expected to be soon. The test showed non pregnant. Last thing he needed was to be bothered with a child. Although it would be interesting to raise a child, with love, care and truth. Smiling Ron stood straight, glanced back down at the pregnancy test to see that it had changed, to pregnant.

"SYNTHIA!"

Ron returned back to Hermione's living room. He crept up quietly to Hermione's room until he heard voices from her door.

"Mmmm,"

"Victor please!"

Ron wretched her door open to see Hermione and Victor on her bed, Victor's lip attached to Hermione's neck like a leech.

"Ron! No please," But Ron was already gone.

* * *

Well, I must admit it's been a while. I've been real busy with school work and I've been through a couple of versions of this chapter. Anyway, I just glad it posted. So thanks for reading and please review!Merry X-mas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah or whatever holiday you're celebrating this season. 

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	29. Flight of the Green Phoenix

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing expect Vampira and any charachter I create.

* * *

Chapter 29- Flight of the Green Phoenix

Ron ran. He ran until he remembered he was a wizard and apperated to Godric's Hollow. He sat on the porch steps not caring if death eaters were ready to attack him there and then. For all he cared, he'd rather die. _Why would she do that to me? She knows I love her! Victor. He's got it all. Fame and the fortune, hell all I am is some poor bloody vampire. _Tears slowly crossed his face as he sat replaying those five seconds of horror.

"Tell me the almighty vampire Ron Weasley is not crying!" said a male voice from behind. Expecting a Death Eater, Ron swung his wand at the figure stabbing it into the intruders neck.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Easy mate, easy. Its only me," said Harry, coming from the darkness. Ron lowered his wand a slumped back

down unto the stairs. "So what's going on? Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Having a jolly old time with Vicky," spat Ron fuming. Harry frowned. Hermione was well aware how easily jealous Ron gets, especially with Victor Krum. What on earth happened this time!

"So, uh, you wanna explain what's going on."

When Ron finished, Harry was in shock. _Hermione, cheat! Merlin, that's like Voldemort and Mrs. Weasley announcing their engagement. A complete nightmare on the behalf of the Weasley men. _

"Are you sure it was Hermione?" asked Harry, not totally convinced. "It could have been---"

"It was her," snapped Ron cutting him off. "I know it."

Harry sighed. After all the years of waiting for the two of them to fess up their feelings for one another Harry was startled that Hermione would be the one to screw it up. And in her own home! That when Harry stopped. He stopped thinking on what the situation was and more of on **where **the situation was.

"Ron," said Harry, "You said that this happened at the Grangers home?"

"Yeah, so?" said Ron slowly.

"Blimey! C'mon Ron we've gotta go!" said Harry rushing into the house with Ron close behind him wondering what in Merlin's name Harry was doing. Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him in the fire place with him as he shouted, "GRANGER HOUSEHOLD!"

"Ron! Harry! Up here!" yelled a female voice. Ron had expected to see the ordinary living room of Mrs. and Dr. Granger. He had expected to see one of those silly felephones and kelevisons. In fact, he was blown out of his mind to find himself in a cave. A large cave with lava and steam filling the air. And of course the 1000 ft volcano that stood in front of him.

"Bloody...Hell," he said amazed at the surroundings yet all at the same time terrified. Gazing up Ron could see Hermione on the volcano clutching onto it as though she were clutching onto life itself. Ron inhaled deeply before running toward the volcano after Harry.

When they reached Hermione, she instantly entrapped herself into Ron's arms, sobbing on his chest.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know what was going on. One minute you were there and then the next he was. And he led me to believe he was you. I don't know how, but I actually thought you had come back. A-And it happened so fast. When you did come back, I realized it was a trick. I tried to escape but then he turned my house into, into this," sobbed Hermione.

"Hermione," asked Harry slowly, "Did, Victor, touch you?"

"He tried," she sobbed softly. Ron was brewing with anger. As Hermione tried to get into a more comfortable position she slipped, but Ron and caught instantly, as though a reflex. He wasn't losing her now. Harry moved around the narrow volcano and helped Ron pull Hermione up.

"So it was Victor then. He did all this," said Harry.

"Most likely a Death Eater now," spat Ron.

"Yes, he probably is," Hermione said softly.

The trio sat there in silence, in some state of shock. They knew the world was changing fast, but it was becoming almost too fast for them to grasp.

"We'd better keep moving up," suggested Harry. "See what's at the top."

Harry gazed up. The top seemed impossible to reach. Pushing his doubts deep in his stomach, he began moving up. After thirty minutes, Ron began to complain.

"I-I don't think I'm gonna make it," he said. "I think I'm gonna slip."

"Quit being a big baby. We're almost there anyway," said Harry, who partly agreed with Ron because his blisters ached every time he moved.

"Don't worry Ron," said Hermione soothingly. "We'll be at the top soon and then I'll heal your wounds."

Ron nodded and kept moving. Harry hadn't moved five steps when he heard Hermione scream, "RON!"

Harry sharply turned back to see Ron falling through the volcanic clouds with only death to await him. Harry's face turned very pale as he thought of what to do. Hermione, however, had thought quicker. She instead jumped off and was quickly soaring through the clouds after Ron. Harry gave himself no choice but to follow. They were his friends and if he died he wanted to die with them. Leaping into the volcanic air, he could feel himself his wings spread and soar into the clouds. As he quickened in pace, Harry could see Ron and Hermione. He beat his wings faster trying...wait when did he have wings? Yet before Harry could even ask himself this, he blacked out.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself no longer in the cave. The area around him was of a ghost town. Grey and other dark, faded colors captured the place, giving the place a sad, misunderstood and spooky, place to be. There were round tables with umbrella hoods over them. There were walls around the tables as though shielding it. There were no others, but there was music; piano music. The music was of love danger and passion. Music that captured your soul and cast you away. Harry walked slowly. As he passed through the thick grey clouds he spotted the source of the music. An original piano, and as he made each new step Harry caught the eyes of a young dark skinned girl, not a day over seven. She had long black hair that was in plaids, which gave her the imagine that spider legs were sprouting from her head. Her eyes were a crisp brown, and as he gazed into them he taste brown sugar, as sweet as it gets. In some ways, the girl seemed familiar. She gave you the impression that she was important and knew what she was doing and how she was going to do it, like a general or caption.

"Hello Harry," she said. Her voice was soft and gentle and as smooth as running water. Harry didn't even bother asking her how she knew his name. He had earlier gotten the impression that she'd known for some time know.

"H-h-ello," said Harry. He was anxious to know where he was. Anxious, yet nervous.

"There's no reason to be nervous. My sister used to say "Grab life by the broom handle and take off, leaving everything and anything behind," said the girl. She stopped playing the piano and was now looking at Harry with patient eyes.

"D-do you know anything about Quidditch?" Harry asked trying to brew up a civil conversation.

"Yes. My sister was a chaser. She taught me everything she knew. She was also caption of Grf- Grf- Gryf-"

"Gryffindor? Your sister was caption for Gryffindor?"

"Yes! Yes, that's it!"

"What's your name?"

"I don't remember."

Harry frowned. How could one forget their own name? "Do you remember your sister's name?"

"Yes. It was the most beautiful name ever. Angel," said the girl with great pride. Like the pride of a lion. Harry noticed that she was wearing a tie that was too big for her, stripped in gold and red. _She must have been in Gryffindor. That or the tie is from a family member. It does look a little big. _

"Do you know my sister Harry? I think you do," the girl asked.

"Maybe," said Harry. He started deep into her eyes again. Then he saw that person. He saw himself being yelled at for getting a detention on a practice day. He was in fifth year, and he then he remembered who the girl was. The girl who was very close to a certain Weasley twin.

"Is your sister, Angelina? Angelina Johnson?" Harry guessed.

The girl broke into a smile. "Yes! Angel. She was more than a sister. She was my best friend. I miss her."

Harry instantly felt sorry for her. The girl was obviously trapped in this place away from the person who most likely cared for her the most. Yet the burning question was on fire in his stomach.

"Please. Tell me where I am," begged Harry.

"In the veil. Well, actually, trapped within the veil."

"Sirius. That means Sirius is here," said Harry breaking into a smile. Maybe Sirius could talk to him, help him.

"No. Sirius is not here. He is in your world. He has escaped, again."

"Then that's a good thing," said Harry grinning fully. "A very good thing!"

"No," said the young girl. "That's a bad thing. A very bad thing. He is after your friend, the _voll_. You must go back and protect the _voll_. He went back to kill the _voll_. He is no longer Sirius Black."

"No!" shouted Harry, backing away from the girl. "You lie! There is no _voll_! Sirius is a good man! You're a liar!"

Tears flowed down Harry's face as he backed all the way into Hell. The same how tortured Hermione during their first night at Godric's Hollow.

"Where is he?" Hell hissed.

"R-Ron?" asked Harry. He was terrified. He didn't want to believe the girl but he found himself doing just that.

"No, The blond boy. The one who has been causing me my name," snapped Hell.

"Harry," called the girl. "We cannot lie in the veil. It is naturally impossible. But now is no time to stop. You must go and save the _voll_. Now before it's too late."

"Yes Potter," said Hell. "Indeed it is time for your dismissal. Tell the Weasley he is putting the girl in danger no matter what."

"What danger?" Harry asked. "What danger is Ron putting Hermione in? And who is the _voll_?"

Harry could feel forces pulling him away from the grey town and into a swarm of bright colors.

"Harry tell my sister that I love her and I miss her. Tell Angel that for me!" shouted the girl as Harry was thrown in the wind whirl of colors. He felt as though he were flying. He could see different memories and thoughts of others. Suddenly he saw founder Salazar Slytherin grab founder Helga Hufflepuff by the arms and kiss her. _Slytherin and Hufflepuff! What the hell is- _but Harry's train of thought was lost when he saw something gold. A golden object that was looking more and more like a golden cup. Harry reached out for it, and as he did his arms changed into emerald green wings. His body became smaller and covered with green feathers. In one beat of a heart he was back in the cave. Ron and Hermione were not far below him and he caught both of them in his royal green talons. When he let out a triumphant cry, he broke into a song. A song that reminded him of Angelina's lost sister. _I'm a phoenix, _he thought. Harry soared the air and into the exit.

The trio fell onto a hard rock outside of the cave near an ocean. Harry rolled over and gazed at his friends.

"We made it," he said. "We made it mates."

Harry got on his knees and looked over Ron and Hermione. He found no wounds, except several cuts on Hermione's arm, in which Harry guessed it was from Victor. After a minute or so, Harry began to check for a pulse, in which he failed in attempt to find.

"No," said Harry. "You can't die. I won't let you die. I need you. You can't leave me. NO!"

Harry burst into tears. The Green Phoenix spilled his healing tears and cried into sorrow and eventually, cried into sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, but please review! Happy Holidays! 

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	30. The Return Pt 1

Chapter 30- The Return

"_Relax, Lily. He'll be fine."_

"_But if Harry dies, what do you think'll happen with Ron and Hermione? They need him as much as he needs them."_

"_Lillian, please RELAX! He will be fine."_

"_So you think that he won't come with us?"_

"_I thought you were for him staying with Ron and Hermione!" _

"_I am! But it's just-------"_

Harry shot up. Had those really been his parents? Or was he just imagining things again? Sitting up straight he remembered all the events that had occurred. From Susan and Blaise to the cave to Angelina's sister, Harry had still yet to piece them together. Gazing around, he noticed he was no longer in the cave. Instead, he was in a hospital. Harry tried moving his legs, but instead he woke up the brunette who was sleeping on his bed.

"Harry?" said Hermione opening her eyes slightly. "HARRY! Ron wake up!"

Ron lifted his head, grinned and then went back to snoring. Hermione made a face as Harry laughed at his friend.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm alright," said Harry. "I was really worried about you two. I almost thought you two were dead."

Ron was now fully wake and grabbed a seat by Harry's bed.

"Well had it not been for you," said Ron. "We probably would have died."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friends. Hermione instead grinned and jumped off the bed. She ran down to the end of the room and then ran towards Harry. For a minute, Harry thought be attacked, he was amazed when he watched Hermione leap into the air and transform into a 4 ft, Female African Lion and landed on Ron's lap.

"You see," started Ron. "It's been said that shape shifters tap into their ability usually through sacrifice fierce love or fierce anger. Well, when I said earlier that had it not been for you, we could have died, I mean just that. Phoenixes are remarkable creatures, aren't they Harry."

Harry grinned. "So, when are we leaving?"

It was ten when the trio arrived at the Burrow. The sun seemed to be shinning in their favor. Mrs. Weasley's cooking could be smelled from outside and Ron's stomach seemed to answer the call. When they reached for the door all the lights in the house went out. Ron slowly opened the door, his wand at the ready position. As the trio opened the door not a sound met them.

"Lumos," said Ron.

"Ron? Ron is that you! Bill, Charlie turn on the lights, my boy is home!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, rushing up to Ron and nearly tackling him.

"Mum…," Said Ron. "Cant, Breath."

Harry grinned as Mrs. Weasley continued to squeeze Ron almost making sure he was really there.

"Harry!" Harry's eyes brighten as he saw Ginny rush down from the stairs. Ginny, following Mrs. Weasley's example, nearly tackled Harry when she reached him.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered in his ear. Mrs. Weasley had now released Ron and Ginny moved onto Hermione. Harry let out a wide grin. It was good to be home.

As everyone moved towards the kitchen, Harry watched Ron and his brothers head up the stairs. Ron didn't have a happy look on his face and Harry had a good feeling that it had to do with a certain married older brother and his little sister.

When the Weasley Brothers had all entered Ron's room, they all sat on the bed excluding Ron, who stood.

"Word got a around that you missed me boys," said Ron. Fred sighed. He knew where this was going.

"Alright Ron listen," started Charlie. Ron shot him an imitating look.

"I've already heard it," snapped Ron.

"Then you'll know we were only trying to protect Ginny," said Charlie.

"Oh yeah wonderful was of protection," snapped Ron sarcastically.

"Ron I've told you before," said Bill before Charlie could get another word out. "You're not the man of the house."

"No, I'm not. I am the seventeen year old who comes home and hears that his older brothers have been treating his younger sister like some prisoner from Azkaban!" growled Ron, his voice rising.

"That's a LIE!" roared Bill.

Ron licked his lips then spun out a grin. "Well it won't matter soon. Soon, Ginny is going to be coming with us and there's not a thing you or anyone could do about it!" said Ron and slammed the door shut on his way out. George let out a loud sigh.

"You know he's right. Ginny is gonna go with them. Whether we like it or not," said George.

"No she won't," said Bill.

"Really," snapped Fred giving his older brother a disbelieving look.

"Mum and Dad won't let her. She too young."

"Name a time Gin's listened to Mum and Dad when she was really determined about something?" challenged Charlie.

In the kitchen, Ron, Hermione and Harry had blindfolded Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Angelina, who was staying with Fred and Anna Penndel, Charlie's Romanian girlfriend. When the blindfolds were taken off Mrs. Weasley saw Ron sitting a t the table, but an African lion on her table and a green phoenix zooming around the lion's head.

"Merlin that's amazing," said Angelina.

"Bloody spectacular really," said Anna rich with her Romanian accent.

"Which is which," asked Mrs. Weasley, still in shock. It wasn't every day that she saw a lion on her kitchen table and a green phoenix, which was an abnormal color for a phoenix, in her kitchen.

"Well," said Ginny, "I'm gonna guess that the lion is Hermione because that phoenix can't keep his beady little eyes off me."

Angelina and Anna laughed as Ron swatted at Harry.

Hermione, who was still in her lion form, crawled over to Ron put her paws on Ron's shoulders as she jumped into his lap. After recovering from the sudden pain, Ron began tickling up and down Hermione's stomach and around the neck. While he was doing this, Angelina noted, "Ron, y'know you're probably fondling with Hermione's breast."

Ron's eyes went wide and he grinned mischievously.

"Good for me then," he said smirking. Harry, instantly zoomed over to Ron and started plucking at his head like some mad woodpecker and Hermione changed back from her lion form and SMACK! Ginny roared with laughter, nearly falling out her seat, Mrs. Weasley smirked and Angelina and Anna tried to hide their laughter from behind their hands. It was certain that the red mark on Ron's face was going no where anytime soon.

"If you think you're getting anyway anytime soon with our relationship after that comment," fumed Hermione, "Then you are sadly mistaken!" Hermoine grabbed her breakfast and stormed out the kitchen.

"She's defiantly in love with me," said Ron gazing off into space. Harry, who'd changed back from his phoenix form, shaked his head at his hopeless friend.

After breakfast, Harry had deiced he was going to take a nap. He was awoken hours later by a very paled out Ron.

"What's wrong mate?" Harry asked still half asleep.

"They took it horribly."

"What? Who?"

"I told them. I told them about me being a vampire and they took it horribly."

"Your family? Well, uh, what did they say?"

"Charlie kinda stared, Gin wouldn't look at me and Mum," Ron paused, then continued, "Mum went into tears. I'm a freak Harry, a complete freak."

"Mate you're not a freak. But some rest wouldn't hurt. Here, lie down. I'll go and get you something to drink," said Harry exiting their room.

Harry was a tad bit surprised when he found the kitchen empty except for Angelina who was finishing her orange juice.

"If you're looking for my boyfriend and his brothers, you'll find no luck. Bill started chewing Ron's mum out for being so speechless. That's when Fred cussed Bill out for "acting as though he were the boss of everyone." Bill didn't take that very well. Soon names were being called, fist were flying and tears were shed. Has it not been for Mrs. Weasley's heartbreaking exit, Fred and Bill would most likely still be at it," said Angelina retuning back to her orange juice. Harry turned to the sink and began filling a glass of water for Ron.

"How's Ron doing up there?" asked Angelina.

"He's alright. Just getting some good sleep. Where was Hermione during all of this?" Harry asked her.

"Oh she was there. She was actually, comforting Mrs. Weasley and trying to calm her down. I guess she's out there with Ginny ripping Fred and Bill's heads off," responded Angelina.

"I'm surprised you aren't with them," said Harry.

Angelina smiled. "Frankly, I didn't feel up to it. And Fred already knows I'll kill him later."

"Like you did to me when I got the detention with Umbridge," said Harry smirking at the old memory.

Angelina laughed. "No, I'm not nearly as hard on you as I am Fred."

"You practically slammed me against the bloody wall. I can only imagine what you do to Fred!" said Harry laughing. _Should I ask her about her sister? It's not really my business._

Angelina shot him a mischievous grin.

"Hey Angelina, you mind if I ask you something?" asked Harry.

" 'Course not. Shoot," said Angelina.

"Angelina, uh, did you ever have a sister, a younger sister?"

Angelina's face went cold as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breathe before answering.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, um, y'know my knack of mischief gets me in----"

"Harry cut to the point," snapped Angelina, her eyes still snapped shut.

"I saw your sister. I even talked to her," said Harry slowly, afraid on how she was going to take it.

"Impossible. Bloody Impossible. My sister, Harry, is dead," said Angelina.

"I know. I mean, yes, but---"

"There are no buts! Harry, she's dead! What you're saying is impossible!"

"No it's not. Angelina listen to me---"

"NO! I will not hear the lies of a seventeen year old boy who doesn't know the difference between the living and the dead!"

"I DO know the difference between the living and the dead Angelina Johnson!" roared Harry.

"Good," said Angelina her words like a knife. "Then start acting like it!" She stormed out the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

Harry slumped low into a chair. _Maybe I was imagining things,_ thought Harry.

That night Harry heard nothing but Voldermort voice in his head.

"_The boy will die, and I, Lord Voldermort will rise again!" _

After the many hours of hearing this a new voice entered Harry's head. One more calming and more familiar.

"_Give Angel this Harry," whispered the soothing voice of Angelina's sister. "Give her this. She would not doubt you then." _

"_You aren't real," said Harry. "You're a figment of my imagination."_

"_Then you must have a very realistic imagination. Go Harry. Go and give this and remember my warning; You must protect the voll!"_

Harry awoke and turned on his side. There was something rather cold on his neck. Harry looked down and saw a necklace. A necklace with a capital J. _J for Johnson…………..No way. This girl did not. She's dead! There is no way! Or maybe, maybe there is. I'd better talk with someone, most likely Remus. _

When Harry reached Remus' room, he poked his head through the door and was shocked at what he saw. Tonks, who was only in a bra from what Harry could see, was laying on Remus' bed and Remus, who was in his boxer shorts, was over her sucking at her neck like a blood hungry vampire. Harry's mind screamed 'MEGA RETREAT' but his legs seemed to have gone numb. Finally, Tonks looked up and grinned at Harry.

"I didn't know this was a public screening. Enjoying the show Harry?" asked Tonks laughing Harry's horrified face.

"Harry!" said Remus turning to Harry just as Harry slammed the door shut. Minutes later a fully dressed Remus opened the door to him and beckoned him in. The room was average sized with a wooden desk area, two wardrobes, a broken muggle TV in which Harry guessed was Tonks', and a old queen sized bed.

"Don't remember having so many room in this house," said Harry.

"Molly added some more rooms after the incident with Number 12," said Remus.

"Well, Harry welcome to the set of 'What Remus and Tonks do when no on else is looking!' Catchy title, eh?" teased Tonks.

"Sorry about that," said Harry looking at the floor.

"Oh forget it," said Tonks who'd changed into a pink Weird Sisters shirt and grey boxer shorts.

"What is it that you needed Harry," asked Remus who was sitting at the desk.

"Can………………………,well, Is it possible to talk to the dead?" Harry asked.

Remus frowned and Harry plunged into the story only getting to as far as realizing the girl was Angelina's sister and the necklace because, Remus' pager went off. Remus looked at the madly beeping alarm and then turned it off.

"I gotta go. Castler wants Ron and I. No idea why, though. I'll be back in the morning. Harry maybe you should try to talk with Angelina again and show her that necklace. Tonks, I'll see you in the morning," said Remus, as he started to walk out.

"Wait Remus!" said Harry. Remus turned to him.

"What does _voll_ mean," he asked.

"It's a Vampamise for wolf or werewolf. Dangerous and dark magic. Why do you ask? Did Angelina's sister mention something about a _voll_?" asked Remus.

"Y-yeah. S-she said that Sirius, that he was back and that he was after my friend the _voll_, and that he was going to kill him. Rubbish right? There's no way, Sirius can come back and kill a werewolf right? It's not possible, right Remus," said Harry searching for the answer in Remus' eyes. Remus' eyes said nothing but concern and confusion and deepest regret.

"W-what's going on?" asked Harry slowly. There was a loud THUD and anything that had been turned on was now shut off.

"Reverse Humanity," said Tonks. Her face was painted with fear. There was a creak in the stairs and Harry, Remus and Tonks slowly stepped into the hallway. Suddenly, there was a loud scream and Remus sharply turned to the bottom of the stairs, his wand at the ready, yet shaking ever so slightly.

"Looking for me, old buddy."

Tonks, Remus and Harry turned to look into the beady, cold eyes of Sirius Black.

* * *

I just want to give out my thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy your holidays and keep reviewing.

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	31. The Return Pt 2

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter expect the characters I create.

* * *

"_Looking for me, old buddy."_

_Tonks, Remus and Harry turned to look into the beady, cold eyes of Sirius Black. _

Chapter 31- The Return Pt II

Remus only glanced at his old friend for a second before grabbing Harry and Tonks and jumping off the stairs, dodging the disarming spell, Sirius had shot at them. Harry's head was enclosed with pain as he stood. He looked over at Remus who was healing his sprained ankle with the assistance of Tonks. When Remus finally stood, he dragged Harry and Tonks into a corner and dropped his voice.

"Listen to me. Tonks, I need you to take Harry to Bill. He should have the rest of them. Don't turn back for me I'll be fine. Once you're with Bill leave this house, and please Dora, don't turn back. Harry, I need you to listen to Tonks and Bill. And I'm begging you Harry, stay with Bill. I know there are days when you could kill him but listen to what he says." Remus let out a small sigh. He glanced at Tonks and then turned to leave.

"Remus," Harry asked, stopping Remus dead in his tracks. "What—what's going on? Why is this happening? And why don't you expect to come back?"

Remus smiled. "You'll understand sooner or later."

"I hate being told that Remus, and you know it," said Harry. He didn't know why but he smirked. Through all the confusing and screaming, he, Harry of all people, was smiling.

"Only gives me more of a reason to use it," Remus replied returning the smirk. He gave Tonks' hand a tight squeeze and left.

"C'mon Harry, we've got to find the rest of them," said Tonks.

In the kitchen near the backdoor exit was were Harry and Tonks found Bill, Anna, Fleur, Angelina, the twins, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Charlie, who was on the floor bleeding.

"What happened?" Tonks asked Bill. But it was Anna who answered.

"Mr. Weasley had just left to do a midnight shift and me and Charlie were just messing around and---and, he had jumped on the table and tried to tap dance and I told him to get down but he wouldn't listen and then all of the sudden he just fell out. And started bleeding," Anna cried, sobbing on Charlie's chest. Tonks eyes began to scan the room as she realized something.

"Wait. Mr. Weasley is at work. So where is Ginny and Ron?"

Her answer was given by most likely one of the loudest screams to be generated. Harry made a mad dash to the door, but was stopped by Tonks.

"Harry I need you to stay behind. Bill, I'll go get Ron and Ginny and met you guys alright?" said Tonks. Bill nodded as Tonks left.

"We've got to get out of here. Fred come help me with Charlie," said Bill as he and Fred began to lift Charlie up.

"B-but Bill are you sure that R-Ron and G-ginny will be alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her tears becoming evident.

"They'll be fine mum. We all will be," Bill responded. He quickly turned a pot into a portkey and had everyone gather round, everyone expect—

"Harry! Hermione! If the two of you don't drag your little buts over here!" growled Bill as Harry and Hermione had tried to creep towards the door. Being forcefully pulled by George, the two of them joined everyone else around the portkey.

"Alright, on my mark. Ready, set, Go!"

Up stairs Tonks had found Ron and Ginny. Ginny was crouched in a corner, her face white and her eyes full of fear and Ron, had returned into his vampire form, his fangs dangling over Ginny's face.

"Curimperi!" Ron's entire body went glowed white as he shook violently. Ginny let out another thunderous scream.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Ginny screamed. Gradually, Ron stopped shaking and he fainted.

"He'll be fine Gin. Come on we have to get out of here," said Tonks, grabbing Ginny by the hand. She turned a picture frame into a portkey and was just about to have all three of them grab onto it when she heard Remus groan in pain.

"What's g-going on Tonks?" asked Ginny, shaking slightly.

"Take this portkey. You'll meet up with Bill and the rest of them. Tell Bill I stayed behind to find Remus. Tell Bill to meet me at Lunar Moon. He'll know what I'm talking about," said Tonks. Ginny did as she instructed and she and Ron left.

Tonks ran out the room and to the stairs were she found Remus, on his back, blood flowing from his head and arms, and Sirius, who stood above him. Throwing caution to the wind she shoved Sirius out of her way and crouched down over Remus trying to heal him.

"So old Moony finally came to his senses? About damn time. Move Tonks. I don't want to kill you," growled Sirius, his voice darker than Tonks had ever heard.

"If I didn't want to risk my life, then I would have left with the others. And if you really wanted to kill me, you would have. You, Sirius, have no intention on killing me, because you simply can't. So you might as well leave," Tonks snapped back.

"Not until the prophecy is fulfilled and the wolf is dead," Sirius said smirking. "You know it your self Tonks. He's going to die. You might as well accept it. He has."

"I was born to never believe in prophecies because they're ideas and can or cannot happen. It up to people involved in them to decided it a prophecy is to be fulfilled or not," snapped Tonks, her hair no longer a bright pink, but now a long dark black, with chocolate brown eyes. Her natural form.

"And who told you that? Dumbledore?" asked Sirius, still smirking.

"No, my mother, Andromeda. Or do you not remember your cousin who went the extra lengths to convince that uncle of yours to send that money you greatly needed," growled Tonks. Sirius stopped smirking and raised his wand.

"You'll regret that cuz."

"Prove it."

"No!" shouted Harry, coming from his hiding spot by the bottom of the stairs. When the time for Harry to grab the portkey had come he snatched his hand away, before Bill or anyone else could put it back.

"What do you know, it little Harry," said Sirius, he grin returning.

"Sirius," said Harry. "Please stop. I know you're in there. You don't want to do this. We love you. We miss you. Please, don't do this."

Tears were falling from Harry's eyes. He was determined to find his godfather. He was determined to prove Angelina's sister wrong. Sirius wasn't a murder. He wasn't going to kill Remus.

Sirius glared at the boy as long as he could. Unwillingly, his mind began to change. His hand dropped a small, blue ball the size of a marble. The ball rolled all the way to Harry, who could swore that he saw Sirius wink at him. Yet, suddenly, that golden change disappeared and vanished. Only to be replaced by the person, Harry was trying to abolish.

"Harry," Sirius said. "Would you like to die instead?"

Harry gulped. Sirius wasn't really going to kill him, was he? He would kill his own godson? Not after all those years, he wasn't going to betray Harry like that, would he?

"Didn't think you did, Miniature Prongs," Sirius said, turning back to Remus and Tonks. He forcefully, grabbed Tonks, and threw her away from Remus, knocking her unconscious. Remus' eyes were slowly rolling up his head.

"I'm already dead S-sirius. L-leave m-me alone," Remus choked.

"I'm just here to make sure that you do die. Adava Ke---"

But there was a loud crack and Sirius turned swiftly to find a tall black woman behind him with long black hair and murky black eyes. She seemed very fimilar, to Harry, butlike usual he couldn't put a name to aface.Sirius missed her lips do a quick movement. It looked as though she was taking a breath, but was it more?

"Angelicia McCardney. I guess Remus sent you," said Sirius smirking at the woman, his eyes glowing. Was he……flirting?

"Kill him, I dare you to," growled Angelicia.

"Adava Kedvara."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed your holidays. And to those who read my other story _The Beginning of Love _this Angelicia is the **same **Angelicia and her background still stands. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reading and reviewing. 

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	32. The Return Pt 3

Chapter 32 -The Return Pt 3

Harry starred at Remus' dead cold body. _How could he? How could Sirius kill his best friend! _Only for a second did Sirius grin, until he matched his eyes with Angelicia. He smile turned into a deadly glare.

"So you choose to save the weakling," snarled Sirius.

"No, Siri, babe. Because if I were helping the weakling, I'd be helping you," snapped Angelicia. This only increased Sirius' anger. He drew his wand and pointed it at Angelicia's brow.

"Do it," she dared. Sirius was still, before letting out many phrase of swear words.

"I guess I'll be seeing more of Remus in the future then," snapped Sirius, looking back at Remus' body. "You don't have long to save him. The wolf will die."

Angelicia glared hard at Sirius before responding, "Not on my terms."

"But maybe on mine." There was a loud crack, and Sirius disappeared. Angelicia began to pick up Remus' body.

"Harry," she said, "I'm not King Kong. I don't have the energy to carry both Tonks and Remus. Get Tonks and follow me."

"How can I know that I can trust you," challenged Harry. She may seem to be on his side, and rather familiar, but Harry still didn't trust her. Angelicia glared at him.

"Harry, I have neither the time nor the patience to listen to rant on how you don't trust me. Unless you want Remus to die, I suggest you get your measly little but up and—"

There was no need for her to finish for Harry had picked up Tonks and was heading towards the exit. He may not know Angelicia, but Neville would understand that Angelicia was not afraid to release her anger on Harry, or anyone else for that matter.

Angelicia lead them out of the Burrow, and into the street. They walked for what seemed like ages. Harry knew that the Burrow was far from prime London, and for that he suffered. Only when they reached the outskirts of London did Harry finally ask, "Who are you?"

Angelicia sighed. "That's why we live Harry. To find out who we are and what we were destined to accomplish."

"I already know the answer for mine," Harry snapped.

"You think you might," said Angelicia causally continuing to walk. Harry froze. What did Angelicia know anything about him? She may have been friends with Sirius, but he'd never seen her, let alone talked to her before know.

_There are many things in this world that would defiantly surprise the great Harry Potter. _

Harry searched for the source of this voice only to find Angelicia smirking at him.

_You can read people's thoughts!_

_And know that you like Ron, are incredibly in need of food. _

It was no lie. Harry had grown hungry for a midnight snack through out the events.

"How come we haven't apparted?" Harry asked aloud.

"It would affect Remus' health in the worse of way," said Angelicia.

"Mind telling me where you're going," asked Harry.

Angelicia stopped and turned to him.

"Harry you resemble your father a bit too much for my taste. This is not a game of "Let's ask Angelicia every question known to man". I am carrying a man in immense need of medical conditions. Until we heal Remus and arrive at our destination, let's keep our questions to a minimum," she said in a tone that was neither angry nor sarcastic. Then she added, "We're going to Lunar Moon. Remus' old flat or in his words his sanctuary. "

Harry nodded before asking, "How are you going to heal him? Si--, He was hit with a killing curse." Harry found it impossible to say Sirius' name. After what he'd just saw he began to wonder, who his godfather was.

"Do not blame Sirius for his doing. Reverse Humanity is not a pretty process. And don't believe it's his fault he went through it," said Angelicia. Harry was going to ask more on the subject, but something in his mind went against it.

It did not take long to reach Lunar Moon after their small talk. The house was fairly big, yet looked like a ruin. Harry followed Angelicia through the broken wooden door, into what seemed like the kitchen where everyone else resided.

"Harry!

"Tonks!"

"Professors!"

_Angelicia is a professor, _Harry thought.

_**Was** a professor, _came the reply.

"Angelicia," said Mrs. Weasley, rushing towards her and Remus. "What happened to him?"

Angelicia whispered in Mrs. Weasley's ear as all air seemed to vanish from the room.

"Hermione!" called Mrs. Weasley. Hermione's head popped up from the table. She was sitting next to Ron, whose face was paler than Harry had ever seen.

"I need you to get the cauldron from the basement. You, Bill and Anna have a potion to make!"

* * *

I know its a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I think. As for wondering what Angelicia is thinking, we'll have to wait until next chapter. Oh yeah, HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's '06, finally and that leaves only 5 months until school is out( well at least for Florida we get out in May 26th). Anyway, enjoy your New Year Holidays. And don't forget to review!


	33. The Dream, Confusion and PlayWitch

Standard Disclamer- I own nothing, expect the characters I create.

* * *

Chapter 33- The Dream, Confusion, and PlayWitch 

As Harry looked around the kitchen looked like any ordinary kitchen, excluding the spiderwebs, dirt and dust bunnies. Harry walked around the table to find a pull out bed, laying in front of the cabinet. On it was Charlie. He only looked as though he were sleeping but Harry knew better. Charlie's slightly pale skin and wound bandages told Harry otherwise. Looking at Charlie's unconscious body only resulted to Harry's stomach sitting in an unpleasant position.

"I-I think I'm gonna take a rest," Harry said. Angelina pointed him towards the stairs, which would lead him to the rooms on the second floor.

Harry's rest was far from pleasant. It began peacefully and innocent with pictures of Ginny swimming through his mind. However, it rapidly changed to a familiar dark house sitting on a hill; the Riddle House.

The dream lead him up the towering staircases, past many mysterious doors to an old sitting room. The door, like in the previous dream he had in his fourth year, was cracked and Voldemort's back was too him. But this time, Barty Jr, was replaced by a woman, who stood within Voldemort's presence speaking softly.

_"It worked. To some extend," said the woman, who Harry recongized as Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"Angelicia McCardney!" Voldemort spat. "When did she arrive in London? How would she know? And why couldn't he stop her?"_

_"My lord, as much as I wanted Sirius to kill Angelicia, he can not kill any other than Remus. He is bound by the ancient law," said Bellatrix._

_Voldemort glared at her meanincly. He knew she was right, but that was something that he would not grant her credit for._

_"We at least we'll have the wolf dead. I'm sick of him trying to interfere with the rest of the werewolves. Although, I do wish, they could have chosen a more valuable victim, like one of Potter's measly little friends. Cruse the bloody language," snapped Voldemort._

_"So Potter's friends are no longer a value to us?" asked Bella._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"I wish to break them, my lord. Every last one of them," responded Bella, a dark look casting over her face. "Espicially the boy weasel!"_

_Voldemort's high pitched laugh filled the room._

_"Break them if you wish. Although, maybe not the weasel. He and his sister may prove to be useful," responded Voldemort with a slight smile._

_"My lord, did you hear of what happened to Nott's group?" asked Bella. Her eyes gleamed as one did when they had recently heard the juiciest gossip._

_"No. Tell me. Now!" commanded Voldemort._

_Bella grinned widely. "Nott said the he thought he had found Potter's hideout. Although, the stubborn fool wouldn't tell me. So he invades the area and from what I can tell there were no survivors." Voldemort hissed with anger. "But," said Bella continuing, "I have found some use in studying the ancient language. I found a spell in which a person can seek another through their minds, only finding, the indiviual and part of their surroundings.. The old magicians called named it scrybing. Well, I tried this on Nott. All I saw was a black room where Nott laid dead, with a vampire bite on his neck!"_

_Voldemort frowned as Bella asked, "Whom do you believe it be, master?"_

_After a moment of silence Voldemort finally responded. "We have most of the vampire alliances on our side, expect two who wish to be excluded from this war. Are you for certain that Nott invaded a house not one of the Vampire's nest or something of that matter?"_

_"I'm almost certain it was a house," said Bella._

_Voldemort frowned again. This was just another puzzle, that'd he would have to unravel. "This can, however, be postponed until the boy is dead and I have my reign. Then we can deal with the Vampires," he said._

_"Do you think it could be one of Potter's friends?" asked Bella._

_"No. I doubt that heavily."_

_'My lord what of the new one? The one who is to become my apperentanice?" asked Bellatrix._

_"Patience, Bella, patience. He is on an errand for me. Now leave me. I wish to conceal to myself."  
Bella nodded and left._

Harry woke up with immense pain to his scar. Fortunately, Angelicia was already there.

"Here, drink this," she said, pouring him a glass of dreamless sleeping potion.

"I-I, V-V, h-he..." Harry tried to tell her what he saw, but he could not find the energy.

"Drink. You'll feel better in the morning," said Angelicia, handing him the glass. Harry drunk the liquid and leaned back into his pillows and fell into his sleep.

True to her word, the next morning, Harry felt very refreshed. He walked into the kitchen to find Bill, Anna, Angelina, the twins and Ginny eating breakfast at the table with Mrs. Weasley no where in sight.

"Yours is on the counter, Harry," said Anna, pointing near to the countertop near the stove. As Harry walked towards it, Ron stumbled in. He was the paler than Charlie had looked the previous night and there seemed to be not meat on his bones; only pale blotchy skin. As he headed towards the fridge, Ron collided with the sharp corner of the countertop, earning him a bright purple and red cut on his leg. He cursed as he struggled to open the fridge door, nearly slipping in the process. Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulder.

"Are you alright mate? Maybe you ought to----"

"I'm fine Harry," said Ron, trying to stand straight. Bill looked as though he were going to say something when Angelicia walked in.

"Bed. Now," she commanded to Ron and with her help, Ron went back up the stairs to his room. Hope he's alright, Harry thought, as he sat next to Ginny at the table.

"Who is Angelicia? What is she like?" Harry asked openly.

"Old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Bloody best there was," said Charlie, walking into the kitchen, looking much better than yesterday.

"Yeah," continued Bill, "She know her stuff. It was the best class ever. Had her my senior year."

"It was my fifth year. Y'know we also you to think that she had something against us 5th years, because of all those piles of homework we were given, every single night. Each pile as high as the middle goal on the quidditch field!" added Charlie. Ginny laughed.

"More that McGonagall and Snape?" Harry asked disbelieving, from the memories he had of staying up late into the night and early that morning finishing McGonagall's and Snape's homework.

"Much more."

"No," said Bill, a hint of a smile on his face." That was probably the amount of homework you were supposed to have received."

"Not it's just that you were Head Boy, in seventh year and she didn't attempt to murder you with boggarts, and dragons, and squiggly does, and sqiggly dots!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Sqiggly does? Seems I learn something every day now!" said Ginny laughing.

"Oh shut up you," said Charlie messing with Ginny's hair.

Ginny glared at him before asking," What ever happened to the redhead from the library?"

"What redhead?" growled Anna, whose sugar brown eyes went cold and her usual lively Rumanian accent sour.

Charlie paled at Anna's angry face. "N-No redhead. Never has been, never will be."

"Sure. I'm sure you've got her number somewhere. Maybe in that PlayWitch Magazine of yours?" asked Ginny, grinning like a mad man.

"What PlayWitch Magazine?" yelled Anna.

"The one he shares with Fred, George and Bill," said Ginny casually.

Angelina's eyes went sharp and cold. "Did I hear that correctly boys?"

"Yep. It gets sent to the Fred and George's Joke shop, and then they send it to Charlie in Romania and Bill in Egypt. It's been going on for a while now," Ginny finished.

"Wait till I tell your wife," said Anna glaring at the oldest Weasley. "And don't think I'm not finished with you either!" she told Charlie.

Bill was about to say something when Hermione bustled into the kitchen in search of a quick yet filling breakfast.

"Morning," she said lazily. Harry was certain she hadn't heard the conversation earlier.

"So Hermione," said Fred, in attempt to change the subject, "how are you guys going to save Remus, when he's already dead, because, you of all people should know that no spell nor potion can bring back the dead."

Hermione sighed obviously annoyed," Unless they aren't dead to begin with."

"But Remus is, y'know, d-dead," argued Harry.

"There's no whatever! Tell what's going on!" Harry demanded. Only after he'd spoke he knew he'd was defiantly not getting it out of Hermione.

Hermione's eyes glared at him long and hard. She was never the person to yell at. Suddenly she grinned.

"You'll see," she said after a moment or two. And then added, "If I haven't murdered you yet." Hermione's name was called and she ran out the kitchen without her breakfast.

"Well, untill tonight," said George returning back to his breakfast.

"Yeah, tonight," said Harry still very confused.

"Whatever, Harry."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please, continue to review!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	34. Snake Messages

I own nothing of Harry Potter expect the characters I create

* * *

Chapter 34- Snake Messages

Harry found most of his day dull and boring. Ron was still a bit ill, but recovering. Ginny was helping Mrs. Weasley with kitchen duties and Hermione was still working with Angelicia. Touring the flat, Harry found a small yet cozy library. Grabbing a book, he sat down in a warm and relaxing red chair. Only when the creaky door opened, did Harry realized he had fallen asleep. At the doorway was Ron. He looked much healthier and was wearing his traditional lop-sided grin.

"There you are, mate," he said. "We've been looking for you, for awhile now. Hermione finally took a break from working with Angelicia and she's decided to visit a nearby library. Mum gave the okay already. And I highly suggest, that you get up before my lovely girlfriend finds you and you will see nothing, let alone lovely for the rest of your days."

"Which are already numbered," Harry said grumpily, rising from his chair.

Ron frowned at his best friend. "Harry -----"

"Forget Ron. Let's go before that girlfriend of yours mistakes us as her next victims."

"Shut up Harry!"

The trio plus Ginny traveled to the nearby library under one of Mrs. Weasley's invisible charms. Once inside, they noticed that the library was not the small and convenient library they had assumed it to be. In fact, the inside of the library was about the same size as Hogwarts' library. Hermione seemed very pleased.

Still invisible, they crept past the sleeping librarian and into the back of the library slipping through the black wooden doors which said 'Restricted Section' above them. Once inside this section of the library the charm was lifted and Harry was the first to speak.

"Okay, Hermione. What are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Something that'll help me understand what Angelicia is trying to do," Hermione responded.

"She hasn't told you?" Ron asked rather shocked.

"No. She hasn't. She only tells me what to get and how to use it. Nothing more, nothing less. Although, I would like to know what she's doing, that way I'd know how high the possibility is of the potion failing." Hermione said.

"Why do you think its going to fail?" asked Ginny.

"Because some of the ingredients haven't been used in centuries. In the times of almost fifty percent of spell-casting was luck for a wizard." Hermione informed.

_Isn't it still like that now, _Harry thought, but instead said, "Well we'd better start looking."

They split up, looking through the numerous shelves of sky-high book cases. Finally after what seemed like hours, Hermione seemed to have found what she was looking for.

"Come here!" she called.

Ron, Harry and Ginny found her sitting at a table surrounded by books. In front of her was an old wrinkled covered book called _The Ancient Language, _in big, bold, silver letters.

"The Ancient Language," Ron read softly. "You think this will have what you're looking for Hermione?"

"Hopefully. It has so much information. I wonder if I could borrow it for a while?" she said more to herself than to Ron. As Hermione began to read the book, Ginny stirred up another conversation.

"Hermione has already informed me of what's been going on, Mr. Phoenix and Mr. Vampire," Ginny snapped glaring at Ron and Harry. Only when she saw Ron's guilty look did Ginny release her glare.

"Got anything to add to her story boys?" Ginny asked. Harry quickly told them about his dream he had yesterday. When he finished he wore a slightly confused look. The look that meant she was thinking; thinking hard.

"I can't think of who might be Bella's new right hand. Part of me wants to say Malfoy, because he's been missing for months, but somehow I doubt it. Although, when it comes to the Hufflepuff cup thing, isn't there a way you can know where something is but not know where it is?" Ginny asked.

"Forgetting, you mean," Ron corrected her.

"Something similar, but no. It's kind of like when your soul knows where something is but your brain doesn't," Ginny said.

"Weird," Ron said softly. They waited for Hermione's response, whom was quiet while she flipped the pages of the parchment.

"There's an old spell to summon items that belonged important people. Since we're dealing with an item of Helga Hufflepuff, I suggest we ought to use this one," Hermione said. "Harry stand over there, out in the open."

Harry did as he was told. Hermione raised her wand and said softly, "_Dachs Tasse." _Hermione's wand glowed a bright yellow as did Harry's entire body. Harry gazed at Hermione in amazement. Hermione herself was beaming, while Ron and Ginny stood silently in shock.

With more confidence Hermione said firmly, "_Dachs Tasse_!"

A bright yellow beam struck from Hermione's wand to Harry's chest. It reflected off Harry and seemed to stop about five feet away, near the center of the room. After the light passed, they saw the Hufflepuff Cup. It seemed to be suspended in mid-air, until it split in half and out emerged the largest python Harry had ever seen in his life.

Out of all the things Harry learned that day, one of those things were not only did Ron have a huge fear of spiders but Ginny had a huge fear of snakes, if not bigger.

It was only Ron's quick movement that muffled Ginny's scream.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSilence girl. There is nothing to fear," the snake hissed. Ginny instantly went silent.

"While I will not doubt you of being young and naive, my time is limited so listen carefully. My name is not important. For I am not the one you shall be dueling in the months to come. I am only a guide to help. Yes, I can tell you have many questions, but listen before you ask. Horcuxes are never to be taken lightly. Some are much more advanced to destroy than others. Never, take a horcuxes lightly. For even fake ones have magic deeper than your knowledge. The brain is a gift, given by the heavens, use it wisely. You will need it against Voldemort's new apprentice. Yes, he has a new right hand that will be trained by Bellatrix. But do not be quick to hate him. For you know his greatest weakness. I also sense you have many questions on Reverse Humanity. This is a process in which two wizards switch souls. It is often used in revenge. The Black brothers however, is a different, yet was still common, case. Regulus, about a week before his death, had his future told. He saw the wrong of Voldermort marking his equal and that Snape would betray him. Yet what he did not know, was that was the future if, he was to accomplish Reverse Humanity. In an urge to help his master, he cast a charm, which allowed Sirius and Regulus to return to Earth after they died, their souls switched. Regulus knew that while Sirius was alive, he would kill off one of his friends and if luck was on the younger Black's side, someone would step in and make Sirius see the wrong of his ways. But this would only last a minute or two and if Regulus were at the right place, at the right time, he too could kill another. For while his brother was seeing the light, he was returning back to himself. Do you see the consequences of interfering, Mr. Potter?" the snake hissed at Harry.

"As for the Black brothers," the snake continued, "they're existence will only stand if Voldemort wins this war. If he falls then, they will both return to the after-life.

"But I thought no spell could bring back the dead?" Hermione interrupted.

"That was after the times of the elves. Wizards are cursed people. Before wizards, were elves and dwarfs and a wizard here or there. Back then anything was possible. Although, raising people from the dead was still more difficult. One time a wizard tried to bring back a cursed human, which was against the laws of the elves, from then on, like Adam and Eve, they cursed all humans and wizards, for eternity. But enough of that, for you will not understand it at such an age. Death is an interesting process. It has its kinks to it. Like the veil. Before the charm of the Reverse Humanity, Sirius was too stuck in the veil like Ms. Angelina Johnson's sister. What you saw Mr. Potter was no figment of your imagination. She, like others are stuck in the veil for being killed by one who bears the Dark Mark. No, your parents do not reside there. They reside in a different place. Why, you ask? Because Lord Voldermort does not bear the Dark Mark. If you notice, he uses the mark of others for he has none of his own. Pride floods that man, right into stupidity. As for Mr. Lupin, this is another interesting tale. Mr. Lupin had received a currency of warnings from an unknown source. He knew of Sirius' coming. What Mr. Lupin is similar to what Regulus did. There was once a spell that could stop death from coming, by combining the death spell, a powerful healing spell, and a shield spell, followed by a potion. Why do people not use it today? Mostly because after the wizards were cursed the elves went extinct and the potion, the main key, forgotten. It was only written in few books and Remus has a copy of one. Although, it is charmed. It looks like an ordinary book. The same that Mr. Potter was reading before you ventured here," the snake said. As it was speaking it was sounding less like a snake and more and more like a man. It stopped talking for a moment, which was enough time for Ginny to plunge in a question.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked.

"Most history, assumption and conclusion and there are many clues around Mr. Potter that he did not take into notice," the snake responded.

"You've been inside me!" Harry exclaimed a bit too loudly.

The snake seemed to grin for a moment before responding, "Maybe. To the Lady Granger," the snakes' eyes turned to Hermione very serious, "Watch every mistake you make. For it will not only affect your life but the life of another." Hermione closed her eyes in fear and grabbed her stomach.

"If anything," the snake said, "listen to these words. The end of your sorrows and fears is nearing, but there is still a road ahead."

The snake spun into mid air and disappeared with a loud crack!

"HELLLLOOOOOO!" the librarian called. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all gathered close before disappearing with another ear-shattering crack.

Ms. Calf, the librarian, looked over her desk. No one was in sight.

"G-got t-to s-stop f-falling asleep," she managed to say before returning to nap.

Shortly after, wind blew the doors of the library open as three persons walked in. One was a female while the other two male. Yet nothing seemed to awaken the sleeping librarian.

"He's gone, again," the girl snapped furious.

"Do you think we'll ever catch him," the boy to the girl's left asked. He seemed unsure of what he was doing. Just another to carry out orders.

"He can't hide forever, Nott," the second boy said. He sounded determined and had great confidence and pride. Although, his eyes could show that he did not want to be here, in this position.

"Let's go," the girl said. "There's work for the Dark Lord to be done."

* * *

I know you guys must hate me right now. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. If you didn't notice I started another story and I've been caught up with FCAT (some stupid test us Floridians have to take) and other school work. I'm truly sorry. I'm going to try and update sooner. But please review!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	35. The Awakening

I own nothing of Harry Potter expect the characters I create.

* * *

Chapter 35- The Awakening 

Storm clouds hovered over the Lunar Moon as the trio plus Ginny entered the house. Once, in the house, Hermione turned right through two doors, where Angelicia was most likely. Ginny And Ron returned to the kitchen and Harry sat on the railing. He was tired. Tired of death, pain and suffering. And most importantly tired of this war.

"It's not going to end is it?" Harry asked feeling the presence of another.

"The best never end," said Anna who'd come from the upstairs bathroom.

"This war is the best! The best for what, terror, death, pain!" Harry exclaimed flabbergasted Anna would say such a thing.

"No Harry you misunderstand me. Yes a war brings pain and suffering, but it also brings families closer. It makes people really look on how lucky we truly are. All disasters do that. What you need to realize is that yes right now the war seems as though it will never end when it will, but the bonds made will never end," Anna said.

Harry nodded.

"C'mon their better things to talk about than this war. And in the kitchen you can get front row seats to Fred and George attempt to sing Christmas carols," Anna said, giving Harry a sad smile. Harry stood and followed Anna into the kitchen where the Weasley twins put the ultimate disgrace in Christmas carols.

The night quickly came and everyone was anxious to know how they were going to bring Remus back. Mrs. Weasley instructed everyone to wear black and to be silent as they entered the living room where Remus was. Inside the living room was a old hospital bed where Remus lay, a potion and stand where a very large and old spell book rest.

Once everyone was inside the door was shut and all light from outside was cut off. Darkness filled the room. After a moment or two of silence, Hermione lit the candles that were around Remus' bed. One lit candle was on a tall stand next to the book. Angelicia positioned herself next to lit candle and the book.

The only noise that was made was from the clock, and when the clock hit ten o'clock, Angelicia began to speak.

"_Meine Vorfahren! Hören Sie mich! Unwürdiger Tod ist auf uns gefallen! Heilen Sie ihn befreit_!" Angelicia chanted several times in a language unknown to Harry.

Harry could hear the clouds roar and the sky strike furious lighting. The night began to cry tears. A shiver crept up Harry's spine. The snake had been for real. Harry could sense something was happening. Whether Angelicia was doing everything right or wrong was confusing to Harry and that was what scared him the most.

After many times of this Angelicia continued on saying, "_From the brinks of hell Groß Avada Kevadra."_

Harry starred in shock that even without her wand, Remus' body glowed green, as though actually been attacked with the Avada Kevadra curse. But why do it again? Was this part of the routine? To kill a man who has already been killed? How come no one knew of these spells and potions? He could have saved his parents with this knowledge! Why had he'd always been told that nothing can awaken the dead when the dead was to be awaken right before his own eyes.

As more questions formed in his head, Harry heard Hermione's voice say softly but sternly, "_From the great heavens above Überwältigende Heilung und sheild Rechtschreibung."_

There was a loud clap of thunder and all the candles went out. Through the dark, Angelicia took a portion out of the cauldron, which held the potion and gave it to Hermione.

Hermione slowly fed Remus the potion, pouring it through his slightly open lips.

After that task was done Angelicia said, "_Von thou Zusammenzucken treten wir zurückbringt hervor hat in welchem thyne verloren. Bringen Sie Liebe zurück zum Herzen der Nymphe. Bringen Sie sich rächt zur Stern ungeliebt."_

Finally, in English Angelicia shouted, "Except this!"

There was more lighting and thunder and suddenly, the candles were lit again. The light from the sun was back and for the first time Harry felt as though some peace was left in his heart.

Tonks looked left and right wondering how this had happened. Earlier everyone's wands had been taken away and stored in another room. They had been strictly told to clear their minds and not to perform any wandless magic. She was dying to ask if it worked, but she kept to her word and stayed quiet. Angelicia slowly beckon Tonks forward. She took Tonks' hand and placed them on Remus' chest.

"Watch," she said softly.

All of a sudden Tonks watched as the color in Remus' skin returned and she could feel his chest move up and down signaling that he was breathing. Tonks looked back at Mrs. Weasley and the others and they too could see the effects. Then a small hoarse voice cut the silence like a knife saying, "What took you so bloody long?"

Remus Lupin had been awakened.

* * *

I am turly sorry for making you guys wait so long. I was overly busy in the month of Feburary trying to get ready for a competition and then there was FCAT at the end of the month. I really am sorry. Please forgive, I am only human! But now since all that's done and over with I can update some more add more stories the whole pajama. In any event, here are the many translations! 

A. "_Von thou Zusammenzucken treten wir zurückbringt hervor hat in welchem thyne verloren. Bringen Sie Liebe zurück zum Herzen der Nymphe. Bringen Sie sich rächt zur Stern ungeliebt"_ means "From thou wince we come forth bring back in what thyne lost. Bring love back to the nymph's heart. Bring avenge to the star unloved.

B._From the brinks of hell Groß Avada Kevadra_ means 'From the brinks of hell great Adava Kevadra.'

C. _From the great heavens above Überwältigende Heilung und sheild Rechtschreibung_ means 'From the great heavens above awesome healing and sheild spell.

D. _Meine Vorfahren! Hören Sie mich! Unwürdiger Tod ist auf uns gefallen! Heilen Sie ihn befreit_!" means "My Ancestors! Hear Me! Unworthy death has fallen upon us! Heal him free!

But alas, even though I screwed up, please review! It just tells me somebody is still reading this! And if you don't understand something, send and email or a PM.

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	36. Future in France

I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. Only the characters I create.

* * *

**_My biggest sorries to reviewers. The last couple of months have been rather hectic and I've been through some serious aurthor's block. But now its summer! (yah!) And I can review more often...hopefully. Anyway please review! My biggest sorries!_**

**_Much Love,_**

**_Santiva Potter_**

* * *

Chapter 36- Future in France

"_Bonjour Monsieur Pottier."_

_Harry woke up to see himself in a rather dark room. Everything seemed cold and dark almost as though he were in a black and white world. The walls were painted a grayish color and there were few windows. Everything seemed so unfamiliar to him. All he knew was that he was lying on a bed half naked and there was a blonde woman standing over him. _

"_Who are you, where am I?" Harry asked._

"_Why speak Anglais? That American and British language, when your tongue is here in France?" the woman asked. _

"_Where the hell am I?" Harry asked irritation ringing in his voice. _

"_La ville d'Anges, or City of Angels. Downtown Paris to be exact," the woman responded wit h a frown on her face. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_Jenese. And do I need to ask for yours?" the woman said._

_Harry leaned back to into the backboard._

"_Y'know the doctor said that you would be acting rather strange with strange questions making no sense at all. And I thought he was being an idiot. What is the last thing you remember Monsieur Pottier?" Jenese asked as she taking a washcloth and soaking it in water._

_Harry though sealed his eyes and tried to remember. However a shock of scoring pain ran freely in his head. Harry moaned in pain but nothing seemed to stop. He could remember anything. _

"_Monsieur Pottier?" Jenese asked hovering back over him._

"_I-I'm fine." _

"_Oh. Maybe you should not think. Just wait a day or two it will come back I assure you." Jenese returned to soaking the cloth and Harry saw that steam was coming from the water which stood over an oven._

"_Why do it that way?" Harry asked, assuming she was trying to give him some sort of a heating pad. "Not even Hermione does it that way all you—wait. Hermione? Where's Hermione? Ron, Ginny, Remus, Tonks where are they!"  
_

_He was freaking out. How could he have forgotten them? His best friends and there was Ginny…………._

"_Where is she! Where is Gin—"_

"_I doubt alcohol is necessary at this point Monsieur Pottier. However—"_

"_Not **Gin! **Ginny! Where is Ginny Weasley?"_

"_Oh. Her."_

"_Yes her! Now where the bloody h—"_

"_I thought we had gotten over this Monsieur Pottier but it seems as though you need a second glance." Jenese said. She walked over to a dresser and pulled out a picture. It looked old and worn and as though someone had tried to burn it. Jenese gave him the picture. _

_The picture was of him, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, a rather pregnant looking Hermione. Ron had his arms around Hermione's round stomach and Harry had his arm around Ginny's. _

"_I don't get it this doesn't answer my—"_

"_This picture Monsieur Pottier was taken in August of 1999 it is now May of 2002. I'm sorry Monsieur Pottier but Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are dead. They died during the war along with the others," Jenese said._

"_Others?" Harry asked. His voice didn't seem to work properly. He almost didn't trust himself. How could he let them die?_

"_Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Creevey Brothers I think it was, Susan Bones, Patil twins……………."_

_Jenese let her voice die out feeling no need to continue. _

"_How?"_

"_Voldemort."_

"_All of them personally?"_

"_No. Only--- Only Miss Weasley." _

_Tears streamed down Harry's eyes he leaned forward. Why did this happen to him why. He was shaking all over. He wanted to kill himself. He wanted for them to live and not him. All these years he'd worried about putting them into danger, making their lives harder than they deserved. He tried to neglect himself from them, but they always came back, like true friends would. But none of this helped him now. Now they were dead. _

"_Why?" _

" _I do not know. There was a lot of evil back then. Naturally you would remember some of it. There is one thing," Jenese said. _

"_What?" _

"_It may not be true. But when you collapsed yesterday Monsieur Pottier. I took you here to heal you and a man came and gave me all the ingredients I need to nourish you back to health. With a price," Jenese said._

"_Tell me. Tell me now," Harry demanded. If he were to get used to this life there would be no secrets between him and Jenese. _

"_He—He wanted me to tell you that your stubbornness cost you. That—That if you were to somehow fix it that you would have to visit a place."_

"_What place?"_

"_He said it was the place where dead meet the undead never the opposite. A cold place that was far from home but close to the snake's heart. Somewhere near Oakington, Cambridgeshire." Jenese said. _

"_Where the dead meet the undead and never the opposite," Harry hissed to himself. He repeated mentally in his mind. Over and Over. He was sure to visit this place once he was well. _

"_Perhaps you should take a rest we don't want any strange activity being spotted by a bystander," Jenese said placing the heated towel over his head. _

"_Why not?" _

"_Oh tell me you remember the most important thing, Monsieur Pottier?" _

"_What?"_

"_The war is still going on." Blackness covered Harry as he fell into a deep sleep._

The Harry's body began to shake violently as though he was experiencing a unforgivable. Yet there was neither pain nor agony. Only a soft voice.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Ginny. Her red hair was falling over her face and she looked as though she had gotten no sleep.

"Ginny. You're alive," Harry said. He was drenched in sweat and was breathing harder by the second.

"Of course I am. We were worried about you. After you blacked out," Ginny said sitting on his bed.

"Blacked out?"

"Yes. When Remus woke you took one good look at him and fell to the floor," Ginny said. "If you hadn't woken sooner we would have thought you were dead."

_I'm back at the Lunar, Harry thought. Jenese, the deaths, France it was all a dream. None of it was real. _

_**However dreams have messages Monsieur Pottier. **_

Harry looked around for the second voice but did not find it.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. "

"As usual," Ginny snapped with a frown. She stood to leave. "Good night Harry. "

"Ginny wait!" Harry called out. "Stay."

She raised an eyebrow. "I probably shouldn't. The almighty Mr. Potter want to figure out his own problems so I'm going to let him do it."

"But the almighty Mr. Potter needs the help of the gorgeous Ginvera Weasley," Harry responded grinning at her.

After awhile Ginny smiled back. "Alright. I guess Mum can kill us both in the morning."

She snuggled in with Harry on his bed and he leaned back to fall to sleep.

_Thank Merlin. Only a dream. None of it was real. _

_**Alas, but dreams have messages Monsieur Pottier. Messages. I say.

* * *

Please Review. **_

SP

Please Review. Please Review. 


	37. The truth of it all

I do not own Harry Potter, only the characters I create.

* * *

Chapter 37- The truth of it all

When Harry woke up the next morning to find that Ginny wasn't lying beside him. His eyes scanned the room quickly then fell on his bushy haired friend.

"Enjoy you evening with Gin?" Hermione questioned smirking.

"Yes. I-I mean n-no. You've got it all wrong. I-I me and Gin, we never, we didn't-"

"Harry calm down," Hermione said, although she found Harry's reaction slightly funny. "I know that, but it doesn't mean that Ron does."

Hermione waved her hand and Harry could hear the argument downstairs. He leaned back and sighed.

"How long have they been arguing?" he asked recognizing Ron and Ginny's voices.

"Not long," Hermione said.

"Liar."

Hermione looked as though she were going to say more when George Weasley wrenched the door open.

"Hermione, Oh hello Harry I hope you know they're arguing down there because of you anyway Hermione do you think you can shut your boyfriend up for ten tops?" George said his words slamming together, but Hermione understood what he meant.

"Yes, George I'll be down in a minute," Hermione said. George nodded and shut the door.

"Well breakfast should be ready soon," Hermione said heading for the door.

"Hermione wait," Harry said as she stopped.

"I-I had another dream," he said.

"About what?" Hermione asked leaning against the door.

"About—about," then something clicked in Harry's head. _The picture. _"About you actually," Harry finally spat out.

"Me?"

"Yes. You see there was this picture and it looked as though that you were pre-"

"HERMIONE!" George yelled.

"I'm coming. Harry, you think I looked pregnant?" Hermione snapped.

"I don't think, you did look pregnant and you are, aren't you," Harry said.

Hermione starred him down then turned away and out of the room.

It took Harry five minutes to get dressed and head downstairs. The argument was coming to an end and Harry headed for the kitchen.

Breakfast had been a quiet affair. Ron kept shooting him looks of anger, but Harry planned on talking to Ron about that later and about Hermione. No one seemed to speak until Remus walked in. He walked slowly, as though recovering from a serious injury, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Anything interesting from the Prophet?" he asked. Minus his ill physical appearance, Remus' voice sounded as clear as day, as though nothing had bothered him.

"Nope," Bill answered. He and Remus shared a look and Remus only frowned.

Harry looked between the two but saw nothing but eye contact. _I haven't seen the Daily Prophet all day. I wonder what's going on between the two of them, _Harry thought.

The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair. Angelicia and Tonks pulled Hermione away for a talk and Ginny engaged in a game of chess with Bill.

Ron headed for the staircase with Harry, tailing him. Once both were in the room Ron locked the door. He gave Harry a deeply sour look.

"It's funny," he started, "funny to see someone who went out with my sister last year and broke up with by the end of the year for the ridiculous reason that he was protecting her. Then he comes back this year miserable because he doesn't have his mate and when he gets her back, he brother doesn't complain. Hell he's got his own problems. But he trusts him to be respectful with his sister to NOT HAVE-"

"We were not having sex, I swear to Merlin. Just sleeping. I don't know what Gin told you, but I didn't touch in that way," Harry backing up. He made a mental self note to try to stay on Ron's good side when it came to Ginny, because he could swear he saw the same dark red eyes he saw so long ago in the forest, ready to attack.

Ron flexed only a tad. "You swear," the redheaded snapped.

"I swear on my mother grave," Harry said. "Look I need to talk to you about something. Well…… two things actually."

"What?"

"I had some dreams lately."

Harry first told Ron about his dream with Bella talking to Voldemort. Since it was the furthest in his memory, he couldn't remember it all detail from detail but he gave Ron the gist of it, including the part of Voldemort looking for the Vampires. Then Harry told Ron about the dream. About Jenese and how she talked to him about the place where the dead meet the undead and never the opposite. How that in the dream that he was in the future and he and many others were dead. The two agreed that they must visit this place and then Harry finally told Ron about the picture and Hermione's…..situation.

At this news Ron sat down on the bed his hands in his hair.

"You think she's pregnant, now? I mean, could you tell how many months? If it had already happened or not?" Ron asked.

Harry stopped and frowned. He really hadn't thought of that. It could be like everything else, things that _hadn't_ happened yet.

"I really don't Ron. I couldn't tell. All I knew was that she was pregnant," Harry said after a while.

"Harry what the hell am I going to do? With this war and this baby. I can't tell mum. She'd go berserk—"

"But maybe it's best for Hermione to stay here now. I mean if she is really pregnant," Harry said.

Ron gave a harsh laugh. "Hermione, stay behind? Harry, if you couldn't get Ginny to stay behind what makes you think you'll stop Hermione. And don't even start with Mum or Remus. Because Hermione is just as smart as we are. She'll find a way out."

Harry nodded knowing it was true. Ron stood up.

"I'm going to talk to her about it tonight. Hopefully we can straighten this out. I'll you about it morning. And Harry," Ron said as he headed for the door. Harry looked up at his friend. "Thanks for telling me."

"Anytime mate."

Later that night, Ron found himself at Hermione's door. He'd tried to talk to her but he couldn't find the strength and now his strength wasn't letting him sleep until he did.

He creaked the door open, hoping she wasn't naked or anything, and to find that she was perfectly clothed on her bed.

A single tear rolled down her eye as she saw him walk in. Once inside the two of the met silence for what seemed like to be pushing an hour before Ron broke the ice.

"I talked to Harry today," he said.

"About what?" Hermione asked softly already knowing the answer. Harry really wasn't one to keep her secrets.

"About you. You being pre-"

"Pregnant?"

"You knew?" Ron asked becoming slightly angry at the thought that Hermione would hide something as important as his child from him.

"Harry talked to me about it earlier this morning. Him thinking I was pregnant because of some photo of some sort," Hermione responded calmly. She knew he'd get anger. She had been waiting for it.

"So are pregnant? Hermione how could you not tell me?" Ron snapped on the verge of yelling.

"I couldn't tell because firstly I don't know if I'm pregnant," Hermione said keeping her calm voice.

"You—you don't know?" Ron stuttered.

"No. I don't know Ron," Hermione said. "I got the test today, I just haven't tried yet."

There was a short span of silence and then Ron gave Hermione his hand and he pulled her off the bed.

"Maybe we should try it, tonight and together," Ron said. Hermione nodded against his chest.

"Hermione," Ron said softly stroking her hair. "No matter what I'll be here for you."

Hermione smiled. "I know that. C'mon let's get this bloody test over with."

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhh Hermione's cursing. A future mom shouldn't do that!" Ron mocked. She playfully glared at him.

"It's amazing how well you know that Ron, because you seem to have a hard time applying it to yourself. Hence forth where I get it from," Hermione snapped in response. Ron had nothing to say to that.

Hermione pulled out the test and Ron wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Here goes nothing," Hermione said. Ron gave an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath. Ron looked around, not wanting to watch her as she took the test. Finally after a minute Hermione pulled the test back her thumb covering the results.

"Move your thumb love. We've got to see the results," Ron persuade soothingly.

"Ron, I'm nervous," Hermione said, her thumb not budging.

"Don't be. I love you and I'll love this baby. That's all that matters," Ron said rubbing her shoulders trying to get her to relax.

"But what about the war and—"

"We'll figure something out. Hermione, I won't leave alone I promise. But darling—"

"Yes I know," Hermione said.

Hermione finally removed her thumb and the results were………………...

* * *

Okay defaintly not my quickest update, but it's done. And yes will the answer will be in the next chapter. Which I'm going to try and have up by Thrusday, because my family reunion is coming up next weekend. And I'll be in North Carolina. And then after that I'm going to see my grandmother in Philadelphia. BUT, there's a computer in my grandmother's house and I have an aunt who has a laptop so I most likey,(unless I go under some serious author's block) will be updating in the month of July. In any event, thnx for the reviews, I apperciate them greatly. Might even update faster. Hint Hint 

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	38. Author's Note

To My Wonderful Reviewers and People who stop around to read this story,

First I want to thank all of you for the reviews. It always makes me smile hearing from you all. I'm thankful for all the hits. But at the moment I'm going through some difficulty. Not with this story, but with myself. Things just aren't going well and I really do need a break. A summer break, I really don't know. I'm trying to cleanse myself and some things I'm going to have to put on hold. And it isn'tthis story, it's all of my stories. I'm probably not going to be around the forums, I may do little reviewing, but I'll be back. As for this story, it'll stay online, just on hold. My greatest apologies.

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	39. Back to Basics?

I do not own any Harry Potter characters unless the ones I create.

_And she back……………… Yes the long awaited Chapter 38. Okay, school, you gotta hate it. The textbooks, the work, the drama, the boys, okay maybe those last two are more of why you should like it. Anyway, life for me is……better. Not perfect or as good as when I started but it's slowly getting better. And I miss updating so, Chapter 38 – Back to Basics. (AN- Yes I do like Christina Aguilera, no she not making a special appearance.) _

Chapter 38- Back to Basics?

The next morning, Ron rolled over to see that he was attacked by brown curls. His hair was still longer and his eyes were still glowing dark red and. His fangs had disappeared hours earlier. He glanced over at Hermione. He needed to protect her. Not only for the baby but also from Castler.

_His cold blue eyes turned an ugly red. "The girl will die Ronald. You have a legacy to fulfill. Do not act densely, or I will be forced to take in such actions." _

"Ron?"

Ron turned to Hermione with his eyes shut firmly.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked snuggling up to him.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired," Ron lied rubbing his eyes. Hermione let words pass her and scooted closer to him.

"What are we going to do about the baby?" she asked.

Ron let a loud sigh. "I have no idea, Hermione, but I know something."

"What?"

"That we're gonna make it."

Downstairs the atmosphere was cold.

"If we tell Ronald then he's going to leave the house for sure," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You don't think that he, Harry, Hermione and Gin aren't planning to leave?" Fred snapped.

"They're right Molly," Tonks interjected. "I wouldn't be surpised it they aren't planning their escape as we speak."

"Mum they're serious, and we have to find him! We can't just let this go out the window," George added.

"I just don't want all five of them to die dammit!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. Silence drowned the room.

" I think we need to go back to Plan A," Charlie suggested.

"We're not going to get anywhere with the ministry," Angelina said.

"I'd have to agree," Anna said, "Ministry is out."

"But Ministry officials aren't," Tonks added. "Percival."

"No way in hell. He is not getting involved in this. He walked out on this family and for all I care he can stay out!" Bill yelled.

"Bill—" Fleur said quietly trying to calm her husband.

"No, he doesn't care about this family he has no right to be in this," Bill snapped.

"I think that's Percy's decision, William. I think Percy would care to know that his father is missing," Angelicia McCartney snapped her voice whipping through the air.

"I'm going to see Percy," Tonks said. "I'm positive he would like to know where his father has been for the last 72 hours. I mean if he hadn't said that he might end up staying a night over—"

Tonks voice was cut over by George, "I'll go with you, Tonks. Anyone else?"

"I think I 'ill join 'ou," Fleur said. Then she turned to Bill and said clearly, "Et quand je retourne j'espère que vous soyez l'homme que j'ai épousé et pas un idiot de arrongant." She was glaring at him and then left with Tonks and George .

"I think we should start breakfast before others realize our little meeting," Remus said.

"So we're not going to tell Ron then," Fred said.

"For now, no," Remus answered.

When most had filled out, Angelicia called Bill back.

"Harsh words by the wife there," Angelicia said frowning at him.

"Life gets ruff sometimes," Bill said looking anywhere but his former professor.

"True. Bill do you remember the year I came?"

"Yeah, it was my senior year."

"You remember how everyone was interested in where I came from and about my background?"

Bill nodded.

"Well I was born in Saudi Arabia and my dad was a very rich man and had many wives. I was always the rebel of the family, as they would say. I did things to annoy them, on purpose. They never wanted me to go to Hogwarts, but I went anyway. And even when I graduated, they wanted me to settle down and have a family and stay far away from Sirius Black. And I deiced that I wanted to explore the world and date Sirius. So, I ended up losing contact with my family. And then a couple years later, my mother dies. And no one told me. I went to go see my sister Yari and she told me. And I asked why didn't you tell me. And she said, that they didn't know that I cared. That they were surpised that I came to visit in the first place. You see they thought because I did things my own way, that I didn't care about my family, no matter which ever directions my decision led me. And then when my dad died a couple years ago. I found out…..through the butler."

"Ouch," Bill said quietly.

"Ouch indeed. It just goes to show, that I did care about my family even if they didn't know it, and I had the opportunity I would have made sure that everyone of them knew that before they died. And even though Percy has made his own decisions whether right or wrong, he still cares, Bill. He does still care," Angelicia told him. Then left him to think on his own thoughts.

The day ran rather smoothly, everyone was in attendance during breakfast expect, Tonks, George and Fleur, but no one asked about it. The trio and Ginny disappeared after breakfast for most of the day and everyone else was left to cover up any evidence of Mr. Wealsey's disappearance.

The day passed by slowly and the people in the house seemed rather distant from one another as they let silence and secrets reign the household and everything and everyone in it.

George, Tonks, and Fleur had spent most of the day in the Joke Shop. There weren't many customers but when the sales day was done they ended up walking to the Ministry.

"Sales are going down." George said as they walked.

" A lot of people are moving out of London. Thinking they can escape Voldemort. As if that'll work," Tonks said.

"I wish this 'ad never happened and that ev'ryone could be safe," Fleur said.

"Don't we all," George added.

They arrived at the Ministry rather quickly, walking into Tonks' office. Kinglsey was standing there hovering over her desk.

"Shouldn't you be gone?" he asked.

"Kingsley I need a favor," George said. They quickly explained about Arthur being missing and asked if he'd seen him and his answer was no.

"I don't know how many Aurors we can spare," Kingsley said rubbing his chin. "So many are already out hunting death eaters and we're not getting a lot of new comers either. But I'll defiantly look into it personally, if anything."

Tonks sighed. "Do you know where Percy's office is?"

"He doesn't know?"

The trio shook their heads.

"Same office last time I checked," Kingsley answered. "If you'll excuse me."

"Bathroom is down the hall isn't it?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah. Meet us back here," Tonks responded.

Fleur walked quietly down the hall to the bathroom. So much had changed. She missed her France and her home and family. But she was in love with Bill. She wanted this marriage to work, but with this war nothing was easy anymore. She locked herself into the stall using the ladies room quickly and went to wash her hands. If she moved quick enough she might be able to catch up with Tonks and George. As she was washing her hands, she did not notice the dark shadow that covered her. No not until his cold slimy hand wrapped around her neck and mouth muffling her thunderous scream.

Down in the hall Tonks and George walked silently to Percy's office.

"What do you think he's going to say?" George asked.

"Hopefully he'll be interested in helping us find your dad. If he isn't then he really is an ass," Tonks responded.

"Well I personally already think that, but I guess your right."

They walked a little farther in silence until George ran into a familiar face of a witch.

"Alicia?" the redhead asked the witch.

Alicia Spinnet stood up and greeted him with a short smile.

"George. How have you been since our little—"

"argument. Since the argument?"

"Yeah I haven't seen Angelina since."

"Well she's with George. And real happy," George stated stiffly. He glared rather nervously at his ex-girlfriend. You cut cut a knife through the tension. Alicia went dead quiet for a minute before asking another question.

"Girlfriend?" nodding towards the silent Tonks.

"He? Her? No, no. This Tonks. She's a family friend of ours," George said quickly blush rising to his face. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Stephen," Alicia answered nodding towards a brown haired blue eyed gentleman standing off in a distant.

"Oh I see. Well, um it was nice seeing you, Alicia," George said starting to leave, Tonks still silently following him. He was halfway down the hall when she called him.

"Tomorrow, Katie, Lee and I are meeting up at my place. Maybe you'd want to come. And maybe you could bring Fred and Angie, if they were interested," she said.

"Yeah, maybe."

Tonks and George passed Alicia's boyfriend and continued down the hall.

"That was odd," Tonks said softly.

"Yeah and it only gets worse," George said.

When they finally reached Percy's door the both froze. Neither were scarred of the Weasley but they both secretly wondered what he would say, and George still in the pit of his stomach still wanted his older brother to come home. A family like theirs wasn't meant to be apart.

Maybe if Tonks had taken her time and slowly opened the door, her Aurors instincts would have tapped in. The hall was frozen and quiet whereas the other halls was buzzing with people running all over the place. But Tonks yanked the door wide open. In result an instant gust of air hit booth her and George knocking them both back through the wall. Tonks took a deep breath and tried to look for her wand.

"Curico."

Through the pain she squinted her eyes to see her beloved aunt Bellatrix. George who was hit by the same cruse could make out Bellatrix and his last thought was that he suddenly understood why Sirius left his family before he was knocked out.

Fleur and her capturer ran down through another quiet hallway. Fleur's muffled screams were getting louder, but nothing was in her favor, no one could hear her. The man reached to the near of the hallway when the two ran into another man. Equal in height.

"Not so fast Snape. We still have to get her back Malfoy's. You look shaken are you scarred?" the second man asked.

Snape's eyes glared. "No," he snarled. "She bit me."

The second man tore Snape's hand from Fleur's mouth.

"Do you have something to say?" the man asked.

"Yes. You will rot in hell," Fleur growled.

"Very un-lady like. And I'm not so worried about hell. I'm meeting my wife back there in a couple of months. Not to worry," the second man.

"You traitor. Once traitor always a traitor, you scum, Sir—"

Yet Fleur was cut off by the second man slapping her in the face and placing a slienco on her.

"Bitch."

It was five in the morning and everyone in the Lunar Moon was awoken by Anna's terrifying scream. Charlie raced down the stairs looking for his girlfriend followed by half his family wondering what was wrong.

Anna looked white in the face. Kingsley and Alicia were laying on the table with blood covered all over their bodies and she was gripping a Daily Prophet Announcement.

"Is Kingsley an—"

"The ministry was attacked. No survivors other than Kingsley and Alicia. There was blood and bodies everywhere. This wasn't just a wizard this was manslaughter," Anna cried.

Mrs. Weasley froze. "I-It doesn't mean that Tonks, F-Fleur and G-George were there. They could have left. R-Right?"

Anna was swept in tears.

"Mrs. Weasley," Angelina said. She had just came back from downstairs. "I went to check on Harry and the rest of them and--- and they aren't in their rooms."

Mrs. Weasley went white. "W-What?"

"I know why," Anna choked. She flipped to the other side of the announcement paper and in big black bold letter read the following headline:

**Hermione Jane Granger and Ginvera Weasley Dead. **

_**Cliff hangers, what a better way to start back. :) I've got Chapter 39 in the brain and it shouldn't take long updating, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, please review. And I'd like to hear what you think. :) **_

**** _Et quand je retourne j'espère que vous soyez l'homme que j'ai épousé et pas un idiot de arrongant **means '**And when I return I hope that you are the man that I married and not an arrogant fool." _

_**Much Love,**_

_**Santiva Potter**_


	40. Hell Frozen Over

_I own nothing of Harry Potter expect the characters that I create. _

Chapter 39- Hell frozen over

Tonks was convinced she was locked in her own little hell. The room was cold and dark. Mold was everywhere and rats scurrying around. George was the only one to accompany her and e was breathing hazily.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" George asked.

Tonks smirked. "Until hell freezes over," she responded with a smirk.

George grinned. "Good then that won't be taking too long."

Tonks' smirk grew. For the past days imprisoned, George had been putting the bright side on everything, and if there was none, he would go way off topic just to find one. And it work most of the time. Yet at the moment there was only one person who could vanish all her worries away; Remus. She missed her werewolf and wondered where he was and what he was doing.

"What was up with you and Alicia?" Tonks asked quietly. They technically weren't allowed to talk, but Goyle Sr., was deaf anyway.

"It was all because of the war. Alicia and Katie didn't want to be involved with the Order but Angelina did. Fred and I were already in it and everything was alright. Well it was until one night. Fred went up to Lee trying to convince him to join the Order. Lee said he didn't know. He knew how much it bothered Katie. That's when Angie went up to Lee and Alicia overheard. Well 'Lici told Katie about their talk and she was pissed. Only because Lee had promised her that he wouldn't dare try something like that. Angelina and Fred and Alicia and Katie got into this huge argument. I should have been like Lee and tried to stay out of it, but I defended Fred and Angelina. And that's how I lost my girlfriend," George said back.

"You were right you know," Tonks said after awhile.

"It doesn't matter now. Look where its gotten me," George hissed back.

"Shut up in there!" Goyle grumbled.

About a hundred miles above, on Earth's surface a mass a people all dressed in black surrounded two familiar tombstones. The Daily Prophet had reported that Hermione J. Granger and Ginvera "Ginny" Weasley had been killed by a Death Eater and was taken to Voldemort, most likely to be rewarded for his job. Many gathered in the crowd for the funeral, including close friends, classmates and friends of the Weasley and Dr. and Dr. Granger. As most funerals do, it moved slowly allowing people to stand and say something kind about the two girls, giving special memories and words of encouragement to the families. In attendance was Susan Bones. She sat in the back, head down, tears streaming down her eyes. Two more were dead and never coming back. Her hand shook slightly. More than anything, she wanted Blaise to be there. But he was at the ministry, helping them sort out their problems. There had been something strange about him. He was gone more often when he'd promised to be there. _He's a Slytherin, Susan, he may be handsome but he does know how to lie exceptionally well. _She'd have to talk to him about it. Yet it was more than his absence, he was coming back home in absurd hours. Maybe it was the war. Or more? She turned her attention from Blaise and back to the funeral where Mrs. Weasley was trying to speak with help of Fred, Charlie and Bill. _Her only children left, poor woman. Percy, Ron and George are missing. And now Ginny, her only daughter is dead. That and her husband was found missing a couple days ago. I wonder how she sleeps at night. _Susan sighed. She knew soon it would be over, soon her children would live in a world without Voldemort, or at least she hoped.

After the funeral was done and over with Susan found no strength to speak with Mrs. Weasley. Not that she didn't want to, but she was getting more tired by the minute and all she wanted was a hot bath. However her idea of a hot bath was interrupted, when she appeared in front of her home. Aurors surrounded the place.

"What's going here?" She asked.

"Do you live here?" One of the men asked her. He had a scruffy beard that was brown and small black eyes.

"A close friend of mine does," she said. "I live with him."

"Zabini?"

"I'm not. But, he is."

"Ma'am, your friend could be highly dangerous Death Eater, we have a load full of evidence that there was a Death Eater meeting in this house and that he, Zabini himself was in attendance. If you see him ma'am, be sure to turn him in for questioning. Clear?" the auror snapped glaring at her.

Susan knew very well that Blaise would answer to no questions of an auror, but she had some questions herself. "I'll most defiantly make sure he gets the message."

On the other side of London, night was approaching quickly and Bill had left his mother and brothers for the forest. Where he was to meet a familiar face.

"So you deiced to finally become a werewolf, eh Weasel?" The second man said smirking.

"You say you know what happened to my wife, Fleur?" Bill asked.

"Of course. What do you think happened. There was nearly a thousand ministry officials in that building. The French is thought too kindly right now and only two out of a thousand lived. The ministry faked deaths. A lot of them. And took your little princess with them," the second man said smoothly.

"The ministry," Bill growled, his fist clenching. "are you sure?"

Greyback stepped out of the shadows. "When am I ever not?"

Phillip and Miriam Granger came home quietly. Ever since the news about Hermione had been broken to them, the house became very still and nothing tasted the same. Looked the same or even smelt the same. It was like Hermione had everything to do with it.

"Can this be true, Phillip? Can are baby girl really be gone?" Miriam asked quietly.

Phillip sighed and could not answer his wife. He knew that he should have never sent Hermione off to that bloody school in the first place. Hogwarts. It ruined everything. It took away his little girl, introduced her into a whole new world that eventually got her killed. No more of Hermione. His world was lost.

"I hope you enjoyed the funeral. A waste of in time in my opinion. Seeing as though that neither your daughter nor Ginny are really dead," a voice came from the living room couch. The couple rushed to the room to see two teenage boys sitting on the couch smirking at them both.

**Plz Review :)**


	41. A Trio of Weapons

Chapter 40- A Trio of Weapons

There wasn't a second Tonks didn't think of him. Of him, of Sirius, of home. She silently just wished that all the torture was over, whether that meant Voldemort in reign or not. But her silent thought quickly ended. George had passed out hours ago, snoring slightly. She was surpised that George would be able to sleep after Goyle had called Bellatrix to their cell to teach him a lesson about talking. _Two unforgivables and a hour later, he's passed out. Lucky bastard. _The cell and the building its self was too quiet for Tonks' taste and if anything, the silence was riding her to insanity. Thankfully on her part the silence ended with a sharp, but soft bang. Tonks ducked low pretending to sleep.

"If you ever let those words slip again you ludicrous rodent none of your kind will ever live!" snarled the voice of Bellatrix. _Seems like George isn't her only target these days. _

"My apologies, Madame Bellatrix," the second voice, a male that was unfamiliar to Tonks. "He spoke of a trio of weapons. I doubt with Ronald Weasley that he will have a full trio of weapons."

_Weapons?_ Tonks thought. _A trio of weapons. What would he use them for? Why would Ron have such a heavy effect on it?_

"You say her beauty can capture the weasel. He will be of no trouble to us," Bellatrix hissed. _Oh right, the Boy-Who-Lived's partner in crime, no trouble at all. Damn she's stupid. _

"I said the beauty of the **other**!" snapped the man. _Beauty of the other? Hermione! The beauty of Hermione captures Ron's eye from someone else. But who? _

Bella was silent to that. "Then we'll have to do something about that won't we?" she said. There was a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Let me deal with her. I wish to break her," the second man said.

"In that I can help you with," Bella smirked.

Flashes of the Longbottoms filled Tonks head full of fear. _Hermione! _

The weather of London seemed to reflect its residents. Everyone was quiet and cold inside. Seamus Finnagan walked outside a local muggle restaurant that Dean worked at to get some pocket change. Sighing, Seamus put out the trash with the funeral earlier still on the brain. The restaurant was right on the border of the forest, so he decided a stroll around wouldn't harm anyone, he wouldn't be missed.

On the other side of the forest four vampires silently creped through the forest.

"I can't believe her!" hissed Celine VanCaser, pushing her dirty blond hair out of her face. "Just because she's destined to be with Ron in a prophecy that barely anyone believes anymore, she gets to run off and we have to chase her like dogs. I'm a bloody vampire not a dog!"

"The only reason no one believes in that prophecy is because of Ron's rejection against it. That and his departure," Stevie snapped.

Celine stopped moving, forcing the other two, David Burns and CJ Kaspers, to watch another one of Celine and Stevie's episodes.

"Do you blame him? He didn't love her. He didn't want to have that baby. He never wanted to be a vampire in the first place!" Celine snapped back.

"It doesn't matter what he didn't want to do. People have to do things that they don't want to do every single day of their life!" Stevie retorted.

"Look," CJ hissed. "Ron is his own person. He makes his own decisions. Last time I checked, neither of you are Ron or Synthia or even Hermione Granger, so shut the hell up before I rip you two into pieces and feed you to the werewolves."

The woods silenced at CJ's command.

Seamus pulled through the branches that whacked his face until he saw a speck of red. The man was tall with bright red hair—bright Weasley red hair. _Ron? _Seamus thought. _What in the hell is he doing in the forest! Hermione was just killed! _Seamus continued to gaze until he watched Ron walk off. Wanting to know more he followed him, not knowing another pair of eyes were following him.

The four vampires continued through the forest gazing for any sign of the black-haired girl.

Celine let out a frustrated sigh. "This is ridiculous! No one is here but—"

But Celine's comment was cut off by a loud yell.

"That wasn't Synthia," David said quietly.

"No," CJ said. "It wasn't. Someone else is in here."

"Guys," Stevie said. She stood at the top of a cliff and was pointing downward.

The others crowed around her.

"Oh shit," Celine cursed. "Werewolves."

Seamus' face had gone white at the sight of Greyback. He'd followed Ron until he had turned around and he finally found out that he'd been following the wrong Weasley. He felt drowsy and couldn't feel anything. Everything was black and luck of this Irish was running thin.

Phillip Granger when white in the face. He quickly grabbed the gun beside him. He had wanted those voices to be the ones of Harry and Ron, but he found two unfamiliar boys in his room. One of blond hair and cold blue eyes and other of dark hair. He could see that on both was some kind of a tattoo, a tattoo of a snake. He pushed Miriam behind him.

"W-Who are you?" Phillip asked.

The blond haired boy smirked. "Draco Malfoy and this is my good friend Blaise Zabini. It's so lovely to meet the scums who gave birth to such a disgusting little mudblood."

"Always a pleasure," Blaise sneered.

"What do you want?" Miriam asked. She had heard of the Malfoy child. Hermione had given brief descriptions of him, all of them not what Miriam would have liked to hear.

"Why your daughter of course," Draco said.

"S-She's dead! Leave this place! Or I-I'll shoot!" Phillip Granger barked loudly grabbing his gun.

Blaise smirked. "Isn't that what they always say, Draco?"

"Fraid so."

Blaise and Draco quickly snagged the Grangers into ropes and bags taking them out of the house. When everyone was out, Blaise turned around for one last reason. He took out a muggle lighter and threw it in the house.

"Why not by magic?" Draco asked.

"I want the muggles to actually think that they might win this war. As do the rest of those dumb purebloods," Blaise smirked.

Miles away in a place known as the fourth corner of the earth Draco and a dark hooded companion were in a small boat inside of mountain. A mountain that would be very familiar to Harry Potter.

"It's amazing that Dumbledore didn't think of the many charms that reside in this place. He was here. I feel it," Draco said.

His companion smirked. "You sound fascinated with him. Dumbledore wasn't all that smart in the first place. So tell me, how did you gain Voldemort's trust back?"

"Let's just say, I found someone whom is of great importance to him," Draco said. Draco crouched down by the water. He slowly dipped his hand in.

"Shit!" his companion snapped. Taking his hand out of the water, Draco looked towards Blaise Zabini.

Blaise sighed and showed him his wrist. It was glowing red with a Latin inscription written around it. A Latin inscription that usually was given to a loved one.

"You've got to be kidding," Draco growled.

Blaise smirked at Draco instant anger. "It was her idea. I'm afraid she doesn't trust me."

"Neither would I," Draco said. "When are you going to get rid of her?"

Blaise shrugged. "When is this blasted war going to end?"

With a flick of his wand another boat appeared and Blaise rowed away.

"Hufflepuffs." Draco growled under his breath. He slowly dipped his hand back in to the water and pulled out a large hissing snake.

"Relax," Draco hissed silently. "You'll soon have blood to kill."

* * *

So which pair is really Draco and Blaise? When is Tonks & George going to get out of hostage (if they do)? What is the trio of weapons? Where is Synthia going? Where is Seamus now? And above all where if they're alive (can't believe everything you hear) is Hermione and Ginny! All questions, which may or maynot be answered in the next chapter. On a different note, thank you for the reviews, almost to a hundred:) Expect another update in mid November. (Trying to keep a one month update here. Keep reviewing and reading!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	42. The Beginning of the Second War

Chapter 41- The Beginnings of the Second War

The skies illuminated for the first time in months. Yet Pansy paid it no mind. She was down in Knockturn Alley shopping pleasantly carrying a large black handbag with a small S on it. She walked out of _Vanessa's _and deeper down the Alley. She passed a massive field that marked the middle of Knockturn Alley. She hesitated. This pasture brought back many memories. Many Slytherin children running around like adolescence as their father went deeper into the dark alley venturing into a place unknown to her. Pulling her cloak over her head she slowly ventured forward. She walked past the analogous grey buildings until she reached a building with the German name, _Freiheit_. Pansy passed all through the store and to cashier.

"'Ello," He said with an Australian accent.

"Didn't know there were Slytherin Australians," Pansy said lightly gazing around.

"Didn't know there were Slytherin beauties," the man said grinning at her with the teeth he had left.

"Never heard of an Ice Princess?" Pansy snapped coldly. The man quiet smiling and Pansy took out of her bag a black card. The man gulped.

"Back this way, ma'am."

Walking back behind the cashier she passed through a door and when closed, made sure it was firmly shut. Then she opened her bag out crawled a large python. She watched it slither around and disappear. Yet it came back quickly with a scroll in its mouth. Pansy took out the scroll.

"Now what does this mean, Draco?" Pansy asked. The python turned into the tall seventeen year old blond.

"It's a map of Cambridgeshire. I need it to present to the Dark Lord," Draco explained stuffing the map into his pocket.

"What's a map going to do?" Pansy inquired.

"Well this map is special it shows where people are in Cambridgeshire. Voldemort says a special visitor is there and he wants to keep an eye on him," Draco explained.

"Potter?" Pansy asked.

"That's my guess but I could be wrong," Draco said. "Anyway, before I get it to Voldemort I have to let Sirius lay eyes on it. Then I can get some questions answered."

"Like what?"

Draco showed her the back of the map. In cursive it spelled _Marauder's Map_.

_London__ seemed to be cast with a spell that made everything dark. All that could be heard were whispers and Death Eaters reined the once busy streets. Now all that was left of the once great city was dark shadows. In the middle of one of the streets a dark cloaked figure stood. Her arms were wrapped around something and she seemed to be singing softly, hunched over slightly revealing her amber brown curly hair. She looked up for a minute but then looked back down. Hermione, her name was Hermione. _

"Ronnie!" hissed a black-haired girl behind, the blond girl. Ronnie Evans just seventeen turned sharply. She had dozed off in the middle of the coffee shop, again. Behind her was Rhea James a short girl with a wicked attitude.

"Look, Ronnie," Rhea said pointing to a yellow sign with a code of some sort.

"r-d-e-a-n-h-W-o-T-c-e-S?" Rhea read. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Ronnie said softly. "Might as well solve the rest of the message. Nothing better to do."

"You right about that," Rhea hissed. Ronnie glared at her but then turned away, leaving the sign.

"You don't have to be _rude_ about it," Ronnie snapped on her way out.

Rhea signed and glanced back at the poster. She snatched it from the wall and took it with her as she walked out.

George was officially done with this hell hole. It had been a week and he was sick of it. There was no decent food, water but what really bothered him was sitting down here when he knew he could be fighting these people and finding his father. Then there was Alicia—thinking about her made him angry. Angry that he couldn't be there for her. Instead some stuck up ass hole that he didn't even know. Stephen, what kind of name is that. Bastard. That and yesterday they had separated him and Tonks, claiming that they talked too much. All of this was making him angry. And Goyle snoring was not helping. How could they sleep when people were dying? There was nothing wrong with Muggleborns, and this whole war was ridiculously stupid. A whole bunch of idiots with wands. _So why are they so affective in killing?_ Maybe not idiots, but someone had to question their train of thought.

"I think its time for lunch," Crabbe Sr. said facing George with a plate of food. _The regular dog shit. Perfect. _

"Not hungry." George responded.

"Oh you're eating this today."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Crabbe said grinning. "Crucio!"

George yelled in pain.

"Last time I checked that wasn't Avada Kedavra. Damn you are one stupid Death Eater. Doesn't Voldemort ask for some kind of intelligence, but I guess you and your boyfriend lack that heavily. Voldy must have been wasted," George smirked, wincing in pain.

"Imperio!" Crabbe yelled. He flicked his wand towards the wall and George slammed against it.

Groaning George stood again. "Nope, still not the right one," George grunted.

"Crucio!" George fell back on his knees in pain.

"Not…Again!" George pulled through the cruse roaring similar to a lion. His breaths were heavy and he stood shaking.

"Accio wand," George whispered. Crabbe was in a corner, white as chalk.

"My turn," George hissed.

Tonks was still sleeping in her cell. Dreaming of nothing that resembled anything happy but for once it was nice to dream and none of the Death Eaters tried to wake her. She may be a captive but she wasn't not a nice one. Just as Goyle experienced after trying to wake her earlier when he wanted to her to eat. Suddenly there was a yell and Tonks rose slowly as she watched Goyle stand armed.

"Avada Kedavra!" a voice shouted and Tonks watched Goyle's body fall. _At least Voldemort is doing something useful. _

But instead of Voldemort or Bella coming down the hall George came down and quickly opened her door cell.

"Can you still apparate?" George asked. Tonks grinned.

"How could you let him escape?" Bella shrieked as she ran through the cell floor. Crabbe's body was dead and now she was running to the next cell.

"If little Andromeda is not in her cell, I might kill the rest of you all before the Dark Lord does!" Bella swore to Nott and her husband and the others following the angered ice princess. And there was great anger that came from Bellatrix when she arrived at Tonks' empty cell.

Anger that reached Voldemort in his private chambers with one of his visitors. The Dark Lord rose and turned to Wormtail.

"What would anger Bella so much, I wonder Wormtail?"

"I-I do not know my master," Wormtail stuttered.

"Then let us find out. Come Synthia, there is much work to be done," Voldemort demanded as he left his chambers for the cells. "Leave the babe, Wormtail."

Synthia VanDevilger rose from her knees. She turned and watched her daughter being placed in a cradle and Synthia followed the Dark Lord, now one of his newest apprentices.

Around the outskirts of London, Susan Amelia Bones crept from behind the bushes waiting patiently for Blaise to arrive. Part of her wanted to turn him in with no questioning, but there had to be a reason for what he was doing. A reason for being a—she couldn't even think about it. He had promised her to protect to her from everything and everyone that strayed their way. That he'd always be there for her and do what was best for her. How had she so easily fallen into those lies? Why had she been so quick to believe the Slytherin? _Because you thought that he was different. That not all Slytherins were the same. _She shook those thoughts out of her head. She was going to kill him when he got home, because behind his lies there's blood to be paid.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter! And Please Review!**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Santiva Potter**_


End file.
